


The Love They Wanted

by SSDSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursleys, Bottom!Harry, Dom!Ron, Family Secrets, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, POV Male Character, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Spanking kink!Draco, Sub!Draco, Suicide Attempt, bottom!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 64,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry just wants to love and be loved.  To have a normal life and to live in peace with the one person he loves the most. While others also find the love they seek.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost, Vulnerable and Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastcrazyhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/gifts), [Eriador117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/gifts), [TeddyLupinPotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyLupinPotter/gifts), [HecatesKiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/gifts), [Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/gifts).



> I am gifting this story to lastcrazyhorn, as I love her HP stories. 
> 
> As this it my first ever fanfic, please do bare with me. My grammer and spelling may hinder this story at times. 
> 
> Please forgive, my poor schooling for that. If anyone wishes to leave me any advice, instead of leaving a comment, then you can contact me via this email address: ssdsnape@hotmail.co.uk. My fics will be edited in full once the whole story is on here. This goes for other fics by me as well. And I am also gifting this fic to Eriador117 who very kindly gifted one of their stories to me. 
> 
> Chapters 24-27 have been Edited. Abuse of Power now NEVER happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If you read the "Tags" and see something in there that you don't want to read about, then please, leave this story, as it is not for you.**

The last war against Voldemort was over with, and Voldemort had been killed by his own killing curse rebounding on him once again. Harry had survived along with Severus Snape, who had been saved by Harry. Of the battle? Well it had happened in Hogsmeade Village. Hogwarts had sustained some damage from miscast and stray spells, hexes and curses, both Light and Dark. 

But the damage done to the ancient castle was minor compared to the destruction of Hogsmeade. It had been rebuilt by the surviving village residents, along with help from Dumbledore, some of the Professors and Harry, while the few remaining Professors had stayed behind to fix the damage done to Hogwarts itself.

Harry was staying at Hogwarts for the summer, as he had had enough of the Dursley’s for a lifetime, and as he was now of age, no-one would be able to control his life for him anymore.  


Harry was to be found sitting by the lake, looking out over the flat surface of the water, not really looking at it but thinking about his life so far and how he and Severus had become friends…

Ever since he had defeated Voldemort, Harry had become an emotional wreck; all he seemed to do these days was to permanently cry.  
He was teetering on the brink of a breakdown, because he had had enough of being in the lime light and all he wanted now was to have the life that he wanted, of course he had a feeling that the one person who he wanted to share his life with, he thought would never happen. And he wanted that person in his life so badly.  


A few minutes later and he had fallen asleep, and was having a very peaceful dream of planning out his life now, the way he wanted it, until it changed…

… _'You are mine, Harry,'_ said a high cold voice, there was a flash of red eyes and then… _'Crucio!'_

Harry shrieked and screamed as he rolled about on the ground in tremendous pain, he woke up with sweat pouring off of him, he tried to sit up but his body was aching all over. As he tried to sit up again, he cried, he couldn’t believe it. It wasn’t possible, it can’t be… After half an hour of sobbing, Harry finally managed to get to his feet. Though a little wobbly, he managed to get back up to the castle and entered it.

He made his way up to the Astronomy tower and at the top he stood on the parapet. It was here, that Harry waited. He thought about his friends, Dumbledore, who he would be seeing later at dinner in the Great Hall, and then there were the nightmares that he was still having – even though he should not be having them. Harry stood there wavering between life and death. He thought about death a lot lately. He had served his purpose in life, that of destroying Voldemort. His non-existent childhood was non-existence, his future that would never be, because no-one ever saw him. All he was to anyone and everyone was the Boy-Who-Lived…  
He jumped, just as Dumbledore came up to see where he was.

‘Harry, no!’ Dumbledore said, as he rushed forward to the parapet, to try and stop Harry, but it was too late…  
Dumbledore rushed from the top of the Astronomy tower and on his way he Sonorused his voice, and called for Poppy, Minerva and Severus to join him in the Entrance Hall. Once the three of them joined him and saw the look upon his face, they all followed him out of the castle, until he stopped at the base of the Astronomy tower. Minerva, Poppy and Severus all looked down at the ground and saw the still figure of Harry lying there.

‘What happened, Albus?’ asked Minerva, as she sobbed into her tartan handkerchief.  
‘He jumped off of the Astronomy tower.’ Dumbledore’s voice shook slightly as he spoke.  
Severus walked over to Harry’s lifeless looking body and knelt beside him and checked him over with Poppy.  
‘This is very odd,’ Poppy said.  
‘How do you mean, Poppy?’ asked Minerva.  
‘Well, he should be dead, but he isn’t… he’s alive.’ Severus finished for Poppy, while she nodded. ‘And it appears as though no bones are broken.’

Minerva and Albus shared a look of understanding, although Poppy looked stunned, as they witnessed Severus pick Harry’s body up and carried him in his arms, back into the castle, with Dumbledore, Minerva and Poppy following on behind.  
Once in the Hospital Wing Severus placed Harry on one of the beds, and then waited with the other two Professors, while Poppy set about reviving Harry.

When Harry woke up, he looked around himself and found that he was in the Hospital Wing and was not dead as he had expected to be. Harry began to tremble uncontrollably. Dumbledore and the others, including Snape all had looks of sorrow upon their face.  
‘Leave me alone, all of you,’ Harry said.  
They didn’t move. Harry closed his eyes and wished for them to leave him, for Dumbledore to be in his office, McGonagall to be in hers, Snape to be somewhere in the dungeons, and Madam Pomfrey to be in her office. As soon as Harry wished this, he saw in his mind’s eye, all of them return to where he wanted them to be.

When he opened his eyes, the Hospital Wing was empty except for himself. He got up and out of the bed and left the Hospital Wing himself. Once back up the Astronomy tower, Harry got onto the Parapet and this time, he took out his wand and turned it on himself. As he cried out the curse, the door flew off its hinges, as it was blasted open.


	2. The Human Horcrux

_'Avada-'_  
_'Expelliamus!'_ Snape roared.  
Harry’s wand flew out of his hand and out of sight, over the tower. Harry looked at his wandless hand, as he stepped off of the parapet. He then fell to his knees and broke down completely. Severus stood there and watched Harry lose control of his emotions; he felt extreme sorrow for Harry. He walked over to him, bent down and picked Harry up, and carried him all the way back down the tower, to the dungeons. And all the way there Harry cried onto Snape’s shoulder.

When he entered his private quarters, Severus placed the still sobbing Harry on the sofa and, after removing his outer robes, and throwing them over the back of the sofa he too sat down beside his friend. He so wanted to help Harry any way he could. He waited a few minutes before speaking. ‘Why are you so upset Harry?’ Severus asked in a calm and soft tone, which was nothing like the hard cold voice of old.  
‘Because I have not had a life, sir… My childhood was a nightmare, until the end of third year and Sirius came into my life as a weapon to use against my relatives. My life at Hogwarts has always been dictated for me, the fame that was bestowed upon me, has been more a bloody curse to me than anything else. All I ever wanted to be was just Harry with no attachments, a life, a proper happy childhood and a loving family – like the Weasley’s – but I couldn’t even have that, thanks to that meddling old dictator of lives Dumbledore. And I’ve fallen in love with someone, who can’t reciprocate their love for me, (if that person has any love for me) because of who they are.’

Severus looked at Harry for a moment or two, wondering what his life had been like. ‘Who is it that you have fallen in love with Harry?’  
Tears were falling down his face as he replied in barely more than a whisper, ‘It’s you, Professor. I began to have feelings for you when I came down to speak to you after that first lesson I had with Dumbledore, about the Horcruxes. You know, I never really needed those Occlumency lessons. I have been able to keep my childhood a secret from you, Dumbledore, Voldemort and everyone else because it was easy for me to do so. Like you, Severus, I played my part well.'  
At this admission Harry sobbed harder than ever, while Severus just sat there and smiled. He placed his left hand on the side of Harry’s face and caressed it as he said, ‘Harry, I love you too… I always have.’  
Harry leant into Snape’s touch, and then Severus pulled him into a hug. Harry moved to sit on Snape’s lap and placed his arms around Severus’s neck and hugged him tighter, while Severus chuckled soflty and did the same.

A short time later, Severus asked Harry about his childhood with the Dursleys. He wanted Harry to talk about it – to come to terms about what had happened. But Harry didn’t want to; he wanted Severus to use Legilimency on him, so that he could see for himself.  
‘Harry, you’ll never get over whatever happened to you, if you don’t talk about it. Please, I want to hear about it.’

Harry looked at Severus’s face and saw the concerned expression there, Snape nodded slightly. Harry turned away from him and closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

‘From when I could walk and talk, I was ordered about, I basically became the Dursley’s House-Elf… to earn food, I had to do all the cooking, cleaning and garden maintenance. I never got properly fed, and if I didn’t do it, I was locked up in the small cupboard under the stairs – where I slept anyway. That was my life until my ninth birthday. I never had a birthday or Christmas at the Dursley’s, to them, I was a burden… a dark stain that they couldn’t get rid of… and I was never allowed to ask questions, or they’d lock me up. Anyway it was after my ninth birthday, when things went from that to worse. Anything that appeared strange to the Dursley’s perfect and normal life was my fault. And my Uncle he started … to … to … words I could deal with in a way, they always demeaned my every move with them, much like you used to do Professor. But my Uncle stopped with the verbal abuse and moved onto physical abuse. He began beating me, until my arse was bleeding, then he’d start on my back and legs. He did all this with his belt, strap and buckle-end … Thanks to him, my back, arse and legs are riddled with scars left from the belt … I’m surprised he didn’t beat me to death really.’

Harry sat there still on Snape’s lap; his head was now back to resting on Severus’s shoulder where he cried heavily.  
‘Harry?’ Severus said gently, ‘do you mind showing me?’  
Harry got up off of Severus’s lap and stood in front of him, he then removed his robes, his shirt and trousers, leaving himself in only briefs and socks. He then slowly turned around, so that his back was to Severus. Severus stood up himself and came up to stand next to Harry, then he knelt down and took his right hand and gently touched one of the many buckle-shaped scars on Harry’s back, while Harry flinched slightly at the touch.

After inspecting Harry’s back, and the back of his legs, Severus gently placed both of his hands on Harry’s hips.  
‘May I see the rest, Harry?’  
Harry nodded silently, and continued to stare at the opposite wall, while Severus placed both of his thumbs inside the waistband of Harry’s underwear and pulled them down. Even after all this time, away from the Dursley’s Harry arse was a wreck. Severus took a sharp intake of breath, as he surveyed the damage. Harry’s skin had been almost completely flayed off. ‘These marks look fresh to me,’ Severus thought, as he continued to look at them, Severus wondered how Harry had been able to sit down at all, all this time; his skin was so raw.

‘Harry? The marks on your bum are fresh, when did you last visit the Dursley’s?’  
Harry, in a small voice replied, ‘When the summer began I had to return to them for a few items, that I had left there. As soon as I got there Vernon took a garden cane to me, as you can see. When he had finished he tried to rape me, as he had promised last summer… I had finally had enough and sent Vernon flying across the room – he landed in a heap on the floor unconscious.’  
Severus got up and stood in front of Harry, whose head was now bowed. Severus shook his head slightly and with his right hand, he placed it under Harry’s chin and raised his head, so that they were looking eye to eye. Severus saw the shame and tears in Harry’s eyes.  
‘You have nothing to be ashamed of Harry,’ Severus continued in the same soft tone. ‘The Dursley’s do… It wasn’t your fault, never think that. Would you like me to fix these wounds for you, Harry?’  
Harry nodded. And Severus set to work.

Harry stepped out of his underwear and then went and laid face down on the sofa, while Severus took off his robes and went to fetch a few potions from his stores. After a minute or two he returned and knelt down beside the sofa. First Severus took some healing salve and gently began to rub it on Harry’s back, when that was done; he then started on the backs of Harry’s legs. Once Harry’s back and legs started to heal, Severus went to work on Harry’s arse. He carefully and gently rubbed some more of the healing salve in a circular motion all over the flayed wounds. He used quite a bit of it, just to make sure.

While he waited for the salve to take it effect, Severus went and placed the salve back in his stores and then spelled his hands clean. He then came back and picked up all of Harry’s clothes and placed at the end of the sofa. After sitting himself in one of his armchairs he spoke again.  
‘What happened next, Harry?’

After a long pause during which Harry continued to lie face down on the sofa, while waiting of the salve to heal his body and thinking about having a nice and healthy looking body once again, he continued.  
‘My cousin Dudley, he started to abuse me … sexually.’

At hearing that Severus closed his eyes. It was the last thing he expected to hear.  
‘He never entered me, but he assaulted me in other ways. I was forced to perform oral sex on him, and then I was forced to lie down, while he wanked over me… he told me that if I did not comply with his requests, then he would rape me… In fact, he did try to enter me … I hadn’t done what he had asked one day, and he got behind me and was about to rape me, when Uncle Vernon came in and pulled him off me. He shouted at Dudley, saying that I was His and that my arse was His, but that the rest of me was for my cousin to do with as he wished. Then my Uncle rounded on me and began beating me, while Dudley watched and jerked off.

After that, well, I left and never looked back … you know what happened next.’  
Severus got up from his chair and came over and knelt down beside the sofa once again, and with his right hand, he ran his fingers through Harry’s messy hair. After some time where Harry cried at the memories and Severus did his best to sooth his young friend, Severus asked, ‘Harry, what do you want out of a relationship, with me?’  
‘I want to be loved for me, for who I really am and not my fame. I want to continue loving you, sir. I never want to stop loving you; I knew that I was already gay, before all the abuse started. I want you to make love to me, sir. I want to feel you in me.’  
‘Harry, I will give you what you want, but you need not fear my temper anymore, or my hand. And never fear Harry … nor will I ever beat you. I have never wanted to do that to anyone.’

Later that evening, Severus left Harry in his rooms, after making sure that the healing salve had done it work and went to find the Headmaster. Dumbledore was located in his office, Severus entered and after seating himself in the opposite chair by the fireplace, that Dumbledore was sitting in he spoke.  
‘Headmaster, do you know that Harry left the Hospital Wing after he had sent us all away from him and went back up to the Astronomy tower, and try to kill himself again, by turning his wand on himself and was about to cast Avada Kadavra, when I stopped him?’  
Dumbledore nodded. ‘Harry has not been himself for some time now, he is very vulnerable and stressed, but as to why, I’m not sure.’  
‘Yes he is, and even though he is seventeen, the state he’s in, he seems much younger. He has told me why he is like he is now; he’s a damaged young man Albus.’ Severus continued, ‘He has not had a childhood Albus, or I should say, one that he would’ve liked… Or the one that we all thought he had. While he was with the Dursley’s he was living in a nightmare. Do you know that he was victimized by Petunia, bulled and beaten severely by Vernon and to make matters much worse; Harry was sexually assaulted by his cousin.

And Harry is not pleased with you either Albus, to use the words Harry used to describe you… “All I ever wanted to be was just Harry with no attachments, a life, a proper happy childhood and a loving family – like the Weasley’s – but I couldn’t even have that, thanks to that meddling old dictator of lives Dumbledore.” Harry is very upset Albus, due to reliving all of that for just a few moments ago, as well as showing me the physical scars on his body, which I have just this minutes healed for him.’ Severus paused for a moment or two, before continuing. ‘I don’t know what to do about it, but I intend to be there for him.’

Albus Dumbledore looked sadly at Severus for a moment before he spoke, 'Why didn't he ever tell me what was happening? I would've stopped it. I would've removed Harry from Privet Drive. He should've told me.'

'Perhaps,' replied Severus as calmly as he could, 'Harry thought, that you would think that he was lying, just so that he could stay here, or at the Weasley's.'

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have dimmed slightly, he shook his head slightly. ‘Severus, please tell Harry from me that, I will not meddle in his life from now on … or yours come to that. I give you my solemn promise.’  
Severus looked at Albus sharply and received a wink from the old man in front of him.  
‘Yours and Harry’s life together will be left to the two of you, as I said; I will not meddle, or manipulate either of you. As for the coming school year and Harry’s last year here, you may rest assured that you and Harry will have as much time as you want together. And I will allow Harry to live with you from now on.’

Dumbledore smiled at Severus and nodded his head. Severus got up to leave. He thanked Albus for the talk and was about to open the door when Albus stopped him.  
‘Severus?’  
Severus turned back to the Headmaster.  
‘I hope you and Harry will be very happy together, and have no worries about the Governors or the rest of the school, I’ll sort it all out.’  
Severus nodded and left.

When Severus re-entered his rooms, he found Harry still lying on the sofa, only this time curled up and asleep. He smiled when he saw that Harry was using his black teaching robes as a blanket. Harry seemed to be sleeping peacefully, so Severus decided not to wake him. He sat down in an armchair and read a book, occasionally glancing over to his sleeping friend.  
‘Wake up Harry,’ Severus said softy, as he knelt beside the sofa and gently shook Harry’s shoulder. ‘It’s time to eat.’

Harry woke up slowly and looked up into Severus’s eyes. ‘What time is it?’ he said with a yawn.  
‘It’s time you got up, got dressed and accompanied me to the Great Hall,’ Severus said as he got up and brought Harry up with him. He returned his cloak around his shoulders, while Harry stood up and put his clothes back on.  
Once in the Great Hall Harry and Severus sat down next to each other at the staff table along with McGonagall, Pomfrey, Flitwick, Sprout, Sinestra, Vector, Hagrid and Dumbledore.

Harry and Severus ordered their food and started eating and talked occasionally. Harry tried to enjoy himself, but he couldn’t. When the pudding arrived, Harry gave one look at it and pushed it away.  
Severus looked at Harry carefully and asked him if he was OK? Harry nodded and leant against Severus and closed his eyes. Severus who had finished his dinner placed his arm around Harry.  
‘Is Harry alright Severus?’ Flitwick asked as he and the rest of the staff, apart from Dumbledore looked at them.

Before Severus could answer Harry became rigid, he removed himself from Severus’s arm, sat up and opened his eyes. He started to shake and his mouth opened and he laughed a high cold laugh. Dumbledore stiffened slightly as he saw red, flash across Harry eyes, while the others and Severus all stared at Harry in shock.  
‘Dumbledore, you may think that you have won the war, but I will concor you and everyone around you,’ Harry said in Voldemort’s high cold voice.

Harry then turned to Severus and looking at him straight on, Severus saw that Harry’s eyes were pure red the green had gone and his pupils were vertical like a cat’s.  
‘And you Severus, you will die along with your beloved Harry Potter.’  
Harry closed his eyes and bowed his head and relaxed, after a few seconds he opened his eyes and looked around, with fear etched on his face. Severus noted that his eyes were now back to their normal green and with round pupils.  
Severus moved to place his hand on Harry’s shoulder, but Harry flinched away, got up and ran from the hall.  
He ran all the way to the library and burst through the door and ran to the restricted section, where he went through as many books he could on anything to do with what was wrong with him.

Three hours later and Harry couldn’t find anything; he left the library after replacing all the books he had looked through back onto the selves. He then stormed off to Dumbledore’s office and after breaking into Dumbledore’s Private Library he continued searching.

Dumbledore meanwhile was with Severus, they were discussing Harry’s condition, when Dumbledore felt his wards go off as someone broke into his office.

Dumbledore along with Severus rushed off to his office and entered to find Harry looking through a large and ancient volume, titled: _How to Make and Destroy Living Human Horcruxes._  
Harry read a passage that seemed to be what he was looking for:

_..To destroy the soul of a Dark Lord, who has attatched his soul to his vanquisher shorty before they died, all you have to do is bond with the person you love the most and consummate the bond to dispel the evil within. Or if you are powerful enough to vanquish a Dark Lord, then you are powerful enough to dispell the Horcrux yourself, by simply using your strength and wishing it to leave your body. And then finally destroy it with something that is deadly to Horcruxes._

Harry put the book down and stood facing Severus and Dumbledore and told them not to interrupt. Harry closed his eyes and wished with all his might to destroy the last remaining Horcrux Voldemort made just before he died. While Harry stood there, Dumbledore stepped around Severus and picked up the book Harry had read, and opened it and found the page, he read the passage Harry had and then handed it to Severus, while he looked at Harry very carefully; his usually twinkling eyes had dimmed as he watched.  
Severus read the passage and then closed the book and also watched carefully at his young friend, as he tried to rid himself of the Horcrux.  
After a few minutes of silence, Harry moved. He raised his arms and placed both of his hands directly over his heart and continued to wish with all his might. And then slowly, very slowly he could feel a fluid or liquid like wave rise upward and out of the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

With his eyes still closed he could see the figure of a man, he looked like smoke, but he was solid. He had red eyes and two slits for a nose.  
“Get yourself and Dumbledore out of the way!” Harry thought, as he looked straight into Severus’s eyes.  
He saw movement out of his peripheral vision, as he turned and faced the Horcrux. Severus nodded at Harry, and as he saw Gryffindor’s sword appear into Harry’s hand, he grabbed hold of Dumbledore and pulled him back with him out of harm’s way, just as Harry raised the sword, that he had silently summoned, and with the blade still being coated in Basilisk venom Harry struck the Horcrux figure in front of him.

They all watched as the solid smoky figure of Voldemort writhed and screamed as it exploded into nothingness. Harry dropped the sword and fell unconscious to the floor.


	3. Harry Considers Leaving Hogwarts

Harry was lying on a bed in the Hospital Wing, being poked and prodded by Madam Pomfrey, while Severus sat waiting in a chair beside the bed. ‘Will he be alright Poppy?’ he asked. Madam Pomfrey came around Harry’s bed and after placing her wand into the pocket of her apron, she spoke. ‘Harry will be fine Severus; he’s just exhausted, from expelling his body of a dark object. He should sleep for a couple of hours, and then he should be fine. You may stay with him if you like.’  
Severus thanked her and she went back to her office.

Two hours later Harry woke up, to the feel of Severus running his long deceptively delicate-looking fingers through his hair. He blinked twice to rid his eyes of sleep and looked around, but everything was blurred, someone had removed his glasses. ‘Where am I?’ he asked softly. The fingers stilled on his head and then were removed; Harry missed the feel of them there. ‘You’re in the Hospital Wing, Harry,’ Severus replied, as he stood up and gently placed Harry’s glasses on his face. The room quickly came into view.  
Harry turned his head slightly to his left and looked up into Severus’s eyes, as soon as their eyes locked onto each other; Harry sniffed as he turned away from him, turning onto his side and began to shake.

Severus could tell by the trembling, that Harry was crying again. He placed his left hand onto Harry’s waist and leant over him and asked, ‘Why are you crying Harry?’ Harry began to tremble even more at Severus’s touch.  
‘I’m sorry,’ Harry replied, ‘I’m so sorry S-Sev, I should’ve told you that I was a Horcrux. But I feared that if I did, then you would want nothing to do with me … and I want you in my life so much. Please,’ he added as turned his head slightly back towards Severus, though not looking at him. ‘Please, don’t ever leave me.’ Severus sat down on the edge of Harry’s bed and gently pulled Harry up and hugged him tightly. ‘Oh, Harry, I’ve no intention of ever leaving you. And now that you have dispelled yourself of that Horcrux, let’s forget about it Harry and move on. Come on; let’s go back to our rooms.’

Harry smiled at hearing Severus say ‘our’ rooms, and clung to him as Severus got up off of the bed and carried Harry out of the Hospital Wing.

Once in their rooms, Severus placed his young Harry who had fallen asleep once more on the sofa, and then sat himself down in the armchair by the fire. While Harry slept, Severus thought about all that had happened since the last battle. He loved Harry dearly and he knew that Harry loved him just as much, but he wasn’t sure how to go about showing Harry his love for him, when Harry had had the life he has had. Severus knew that the sleeping figure on his sofa at this moment was damaged, vulnerable, clingy and emotional. And he’d have to help Harry as best as he could, to get over all of that and move one and become as happy as possible. Yes he would help the one person he loved, but he also knew that he would need help… He wouldn’t ask for Dumbledore’s help, even though he had given his solemn promise not to meddle, Severus couldn’t help but think, that he would break that promise, as he had done many time before. So he would ask for the help from someone else. Someone he had always considered as a friend.

When Harry woke up, in the dark room, he accioed his wand and cast Lumos. The room was empty apart from himself he got up and looked at the clock, it was close to dawn. He walked over to the door, he knew that led into Severus’s bedroom and opened the door as quietly as he could, and peered inside. Severus lay asleep; his head was just visible in the light of his lit wand. Harry was tempted to climb into the bed with him, but he didn’t know how Severus would react to it, and at the moment Harry didn’t want to find out, so he left Severus to his peaceful slumbers and after shutting the door he left the dungeons and made his way up the steps to the Entrance Hall.

Once there he crept over to the front doors and after spelling the doors to unlock, he opened one of them and slipped out, shutting it behind him. Harry made his way across the clock tower courtyard and then across the bridge, past the stone circle and down to the lake.  
Harry sat down by the water’s edge after spelling dry the grass, he thought about the last four days before the summer holidays were to end and his seventh and final year would begin. To be quite blunt with himself Harry didn’t really want to return to finish his last year at Hogwarts, considering all of what he has done for the Wizarding world, he had had enough. If he could, he would disappear. But did he want to leave Severus behind? He didn’t want to. He didn’t know what to do.

By the time the sun was up, Harry was walking around by Hagrid’s Hut and the Forbidden Forest. From her window Professor McGonagall could see that Harry was contemplating something, and she had a very good idea at what it was about. As she continued to watch him, she continued to consider with herself what she had been thinking about the night before. Should she tell Harry? Or should she not? When it was time for breakfast, she had decided that she would tell him. She had to… _"After all,"_ she thought, _"Harry would want to know that a member of his family was still around to care about him, and love him."_

In the Great Hall Minerva told Severus who was looking worried, that Harry was fine and was walking about in the grounds. At hearing that Severus’s face relaxed and he smiled at her. Once he had eaten, Severus left the Hall with a rack of toast and a goblet of pumpkin juice and went out of the main doors to find Harry. He found his young quarry sitting under the pear tree on a stone bench in the clock tower courtyard. He saw that Harry was hunched over with his elbows resting on his thighs, with his head in his hands. Severus came and sat down next to him. ‘You need to eat Harry,’ he said holding out the rack to toast and the goblet.

Harry sat up and looked at Severus with a sad look upon his face, but he took the toast and ate it.  
‘I have been thinking Sev,’ he said after washing down the dry toast with the pumpkin juice, ‘and please will you listen to me, before you give me your opinion?’ Severus looked at Harry for a minute or two, before he gave him a curt nod of his head.  
Harry nodded his head in return, and took a deep breath and looked away from Severus as he began to speak. ‘I have been doing a lot of thinking since I woke up just before dawn this morning, and I have been thinking about it for a while now. Sev, I’m not coming back as a pupil when term starts in four days’ time… I just can’t. I have decided to make myself disappear, but I don’t want to leave you, now that I have found you. I love you too much to do that to you. I’m going to stay at Hogwarts, but I don’t wish to be visible to anyone. So, I’ll need your help, will you help me Severus, to disappear?’


	4. Minerva's Advice

Severus sat there and looked at Harry; he didn't know what to say.  But he could very easily understand why Harry wanted to do this; he'd had enough of everything that was to do with the _Boy-Who-Lived-and-Destroyed-Voldemort._

'I will help you, any way I can Harry, I promise.'  

Harry nodded his thanks and got up with Severus and the both of them re-entered the Entrance Hall and made their way back down to the dungeons.  Although Severus had agreed to help, he wasn't entirely sure what Harry had meant.  

 

Later that evening Severus left Harry in their rooms reading and went to visit Minerva.  When he got there, they sat down and after taking a sip of tea Minerva spoke.  'So, Severus, how's Harry?' 

'He doesn't want to finish his final year,' Severus replied, 'we had a chat earlier today out in the clock tower courtyard, and he told me something -  that I find a bit confusing - even though I agreed to help him, in his endeavor.'  

 

'What was it that you find confusing, Severus?' 

'Well, Harry wants to disappear without actually leaving Hogwarts.  He doesn't want to leave me.'  Severus paused, and thought about that for a moment before continuing on.  'I can understand that Harry has never wanted all the fame and all the rest of it, he's fed up with being someone he has never wanted to be.  Harry has always wanted to be _just_   _Harry_.  I think we all understand that, but how Harry wants to disappear  _and_ still be inside the walls of Hogwarts, I don't know.'  

 

He looked up at Minerva who was sitting opposite him, with a broad smile on her face.  

Severus raised an eyebrow and said, 'I've missed something, haven't I?' 

Minerva nodded.  

'Severus, my advice to you is this... Harry wants your help in transforming himself into another person.  Polyjuice or even a Glamour might be his best bet.'  

 

Severus shook his head; he should've known that that was what Harry had meant.  Harry simply wanted to disguise himself, so that he wouldn't be gawked at like he always has been.  

'As I understand it Severus,' Minerva went on, 'there is an opening for someone to fill the post of _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ teacher this year.  What do you think about Harry teaching? Perhaps that is what Harry wants to do?' 

 

'But, what about Albus?' 

'Oh, I think that he already knows that Harry is probably thinking about it,' finished Minerva, 'I'm almost certain that's why he hasn't found anyone to fill the post.'  

 


	5. Minerva McGonagall, Godmother?

The next day Harry woke up and after breakfast, he spent the morning out in the grounds with Hagrid and Fang.  Hagrid was tending to his garden, while Harry was playing fetch with the Boarhound.  

After lunch Harry went to find Severus, who was busy in his classroom making sure that everything was ready for the upcoming term, so Harry left him to it and went to visit Professor McGonagall, who had wanted to advise him about what he intended to do.  

'Professor,' said Harry, 'I get the impression that you already know what I want to do.'  

 

McGonagall looked at him over her glasses, it was amazing thought Harry as he looked at her, she was giving him a look so reminiscent to Dumbledore, that it was a bit discouraging.  

'I understand perfectly, Harry,' she replied, 'you're talking about, perhaps teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, disguised as someone else.  Am I correct?' 

Harry shook his head slightly and said, 'How do you know me so well?' 

 

At that McGonagall chuckled and replied, 'I have known you for a very long time ... and I'm not just talking about the six years that you have been here at Hogwarts.'  

She continued to smile at him and his puzzled look _.  It was now or never_ , Minerva thought as she took a deep breath.  

'Harry, I have always wanted to tell you this, but I was afraid, for you.  I didn't want you to know until Voldemort had been defeated.'  

Harry looked at her hesitantly.  'Professor? What is it?' 

 

'Sirius was your Godfather Harry, and when he died, I didn't know what to do.  And I'm still not sure if I should tell you or not.  I want to... but it's your reaction that worries me greatly.'  

'You can tell me, Professor.'  

'Very well... I'm your Godmother, Harry.'  

 

Harry stared at her stunned; he didn't know what to do.  As he sat there and looked at his Professor in a haze, McGonagall suddenly saw the tears well up in his eyes.  She got up and walked round her desk; knelt down in front of him and placed her hands on his, her facial features had softened immensely.  

'Harry?' she asked softly.  

Harry sniffed and removed his hands from hers, and then fell forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her neck and hugged her for dear life.  

Minerva was shocked but only slightly, as she wrapped her arms around her Godson and hugged him back.  

 

'Oh Harry,' she said, her voice low, 'I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I didn't know how.  I'm sorry that I was never there as I should've been.'  

She paused for a moment before continuing, 'I would really love to spend time with you, to get to know _you_ Harry.'  

 

Harry loosened his hold and raised his head to wipe his eyes, and then he looked at her with a watery smile.  

'I can't believe it,' he whispered.  

Minerva nodded her head and told him that it was true.  

'Please promise me... er, what do I call you?' 

 

Minerva chuckled as she looked at him.  'Please Harry, call me Minerva, or Minnie if you would prefer. Either is fine with me.  And I promise to never leave you, Harry.'  

A few minutes later Harry got up off of the floor and helped Minerva up as well.  

'Thank you Harry,' she said.  

They stood and looked at each other for a for a while, before Harry turned to go.  

'Harry?' 

 

'Yes?' he replied as he turned back to face her.  His Godmother? He couldn't believe it.  

'I think you would be an excellent choice for the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.  Shall I see you at dinner?' 

'Yes.  Perhaps we could start to get to know each other then?' 

Minerva smiled and nodded, 'See you then, then.'  

 

Harry left her office and went to see if Severus was finished making sure his classroom, was as it should be.  

 

When Harry entered the Potions classroom he found Severus sitting at his desk, perusing over his teaching schedule.  

'Severus?' 

Severus looked up.  

'Harry,' he replied as he placed his schedule into a drawer and got up, 'so, what did Minerva have to say?' 

'Did you know that she's my Godmother?' asked Harry.  

 

Severus's eyes went wide, 'No I didn't, she never told me.  How do you feel about it?' 

Harry stepped up and hugged Severus.  

'I'm glad.  It's odd, but I'm happy to know, that I still have a member of family who cares about me.'  

Severus smiled and hugged Harry tightly.  

 

At dinner that evening Severus and Harry joined Minerva and enjoyed their meal, and got to know each other.  

Minerva that there was something more that friendship going on between Harry and Severus, she could see it slowly growing in thier eyes, but who was she, to break them up.  She wanted them to be happy and if Severus was happier with Harry, and Harry with Severus, she too was happy for them.  

As everyone started to leave for thier respected chambers, Harry bid goodnight to Minerva and then along with Severus, they made their way up to Dumbledore's office.  

 

'Harry, Severus,' Dumbledore replied, as they entered his office, 'what may I do for you?' 

I was wondering Sir, if I could put an idea to you?' Harry asked.  

Dumbledore nodded, 'Proceed, Harry.'  

And so Harry told him of his idea.  And all the way through Dumbledore was smiling.  At the end, he produced a roll of parchment and handed it to Harry, who un-rolled it and discovered that it was a teaching contract.  

 

Once signed and witnessed by Severus and then signed and sealed by Dumbledore, Albus bid them goodnight and they left the office and made their way back to the dungeons.  

 

The next day Harry and Severus went down to Hogsmeade and had a set of teaching robes made for Harry.  Afterwards they went and purchased this year's text books and a few other items.  

With everything paid for, Harry and Severus made their way back up to Hogwarts, and as tomorrow was the first of September, they spent the rest of the day in the dungeons creating an entire new look for Harry.  

 

While the potion they had made was simmering, Harry sat down at Severus's desk and began to write a letter - which Dumbledore would read to everyone at the start of term feast, tomorrow evening.  

    


	6. The Start of Term Feast

The Great Hall was filling up with students, ranging from second years to seventh years.The new first years wouldn’t be arriving, until Hagrid had brought them safely across the black lake.Nearly all of the Professors were seated at the staff table, but both Snape and a disguised Harry weren’t there yet, as they were in their rooms putting on the final touches to Harry’s new identity.

Ron and Hermione were seated at the Gryffindor table with the rest of the seventh years, wondering where Harry was.He wasn’t on the train and neither of them had heard from him, since the last battle.They had sent letters to him, but had received none in return.

‘I wish Harry had answered our letters this summer,’ Hermione was saying to Ron, as she looked around the Hall to see if he had arrived yet.‘It’s not like him to not answer us, I wonder if he’s alright?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Ron replied, as he too scanned the Hall.‘If he doesn’t turn up soon, Snape or Filch will be on the war path.’

Just then Snape entered the Great Hall, accompanied by a tall, weather worn man, with long golden-brown hair styled in a wind-swept and interesting look, which ended just below his shoulders, and brown eyes.His face was stubbled and he had a scar, running from his right eye and down his cheek to his chin.His eyes, Hermione noted swept over everyone in the Hall, as he made his way up to the staff table.He was dressed in long floor-length dark green almost black robes, and as he walked, his shiny new boot heels rang out with his every stride.

‘Who do you think that is?’ asked Neville, who was sitting beside Ron.

‘It’ll be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,’ Hermione replied.

‘I wonder if he’ll survive longer than a year?’ asked Ron.

‘Ron, the reason why the other Professors we had never lasted more than a year, was because Voldemort had jinxed the position.But now that he’s dead and buried and the saying goes, it no longer will be.’

‘We’ll see, won’t we?’ Ron finished, just as McGonagall placed the three legged stool directly in front of Professor Dumbledore with the Sorting Hat, sitting on it.As she did this, Professor Snape and the new Professor, who had yet to be introduced to them all sat down next to each other, and started talking to one another amicably.

McGonagall then left the Hall and waited for the first years in the Entrance Hall.After a few more minutes, when Hagrid had taken his seat at the far end of the staff table, the doors into the Great Hall opened and in came McGonagall marching down the middle aisle in between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, followed by a long line of first year students.

Up at the staff table Snape and Harry had stopped talking and watched with everyone else in the Hall, as the Professor McGonagall stepped up onto the raised platform, where the staff table was, lining up the new students about to be sorted.

‘Now,’ she said in her rich Scot’s brogue, loud enough, so that her voice carried over the whole Hall, ‘when I call out your name, you will come forward, you will sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head, and then you will be sorted into your Houses.’She looked down at her long list.‘Avery Appleton?’ 

A small boy with wide brown eyes and dark brown hair stepped up, sat on the stool and placed the Hat on his head.

‘Ah! Right then, mm, right OK…’ there was a short pause and then the Hat shouted, ‘Gryffindor!’ 

Cheers and applause burst forth from the Gryffindor table, as Avery Appleton removed the Hat and went over to join his new House mates.Up at the staff table Harry or rather, the new Professor clapped along with the rest of the staff.At that moment sitting at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was surprised to see that his Head of House Professor Snape was clapping along with the rest of the teachers, with a pleasant look upon his face instead of his usually dour one.

Next to Severus Harry was looking over at the Slytherin table from behind his disguise and saw the look on Malfoy’s face and smiled, as he leant towards Severus and whispered something in his ear.Snape smiled at what was said and then he too looked over at the Slytherin table and at Malfoy.

Malfoy saw Snape glance his way and couldn’t believe that his Professor was out rightly smiling at him, for a few seconds anyway, before he turned his gaze back to the sorting.

Once the sorting was over and the new students were all seated at their House tables, and Professor McGonagall had removed the Sorting Hat and the stool, to the side of the Hall, Dumbledore stood up, raised both of his arms in a welcoming gesture and said loudly, ‘Let the feast, begin.’

No sooner had he finished and sat down, did the food appear.The feast was as sumptuous as it ever was, and everyone tucked into it with relish, while they talked with their friends or the ghosts, which appeared soon after the food arrived.Ron and Hermione though weren’t eating that much, they were still worried about the fact that Harry had not arrived.From where he was seated at the staff table next to Severus, Harry was watching his two best friends closely and barely listened, to what Severus was saying to him.Harry wasn’t the only one keeping a close eye on the worried pair; both McGonagall and Dumbledore were watching them too.

Severus nudged Harry lightly with his elbow.

‘Sorry,’ he said in a gruff undertone. He had, when putting his disguise together magically enhanced his voice to a slightly deep gruff tone.

‘I was saying,’ Severus replied in a calm undertone and with a small smile, as his eyes sparkled with amusement, ‘that they’ll soon be told why Harry Potter is not here.But you do know Harry, that both Ron and Hermione can keep a secret just as much as you and the rest of the staff can.If you find it too much to keep the fact that you are in fact still residing inside these hallowed walls, you can tell them?’ 

‘I know,’ Harry turned away from the Gryffindor table and went back to his meal.

Half an hour later, when the pudding had all been cleared away, Dumbledore stood up once more and the happy chatter of the students, gradually died away.They all looked up at the Headmaster of Hogwarts and waited for his speech.

‘Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts,’ he said, ‘I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce.First years please note, that the dark forest is forbidden to all students, also our Caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to remind you, that all products bought from Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes Joke Shop are prohibited, there is also a list comprising of some six hundred and sixty-six items banned from the school.The list can be found in Mr Filch’s Office for those of you, who wish to check it.’Dumbledore’s lips twitch slightly.‘Now, I am pleased to announce that we have a new Professor, who has kindly agreed to take over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher please welcome, Professor Teddy McDuff.Good luck Professor.’

Harry/McDuff stood up and was greeted with a simple round of applause; he smiled and bowed his head slightly, before retaking his seat.

‘Now, before I send all of you on your way to your Houses, I have one last piece of news to give to you.As some of you may have noticed, Mr Harry Potter is not here.He sent an owl to me over the summer, saying and I quote, _ “As I have fulfilled what was bestowed upon me, I no longer wish to be known as the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Defeated-Voldemort.I wish to be what I have always wanted to be, and that was just Harry.A normal wizard with no attachments, please don’t be annoyed with me, I have down what was foretold of me to do, and now I just want a life of my own.I will be missed by those who are my true friends, but surely they could sympathize with me and let me make my own choices in life… I deserve it after all.” _ ’ Loud mutterings broke out at this, from the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables, but the Gryffindor’s at their table could easily understand Harry’s wishes.

Harry could see the sad looks on Ron’s, Neville’s, Ginny’s, Dean’s and Seamus’s faces, although Hermione was looking up at Dumbledore, with a, I-want-to-look-at-that-letter, to make sure it really was from her best friend.Dumbledore locked his eyes on to hers and he nodded slightly.She got the message.She would stay behind and look over the letter. 

‘I’m sure that we all feel for Harry Potter at this moment, but it is his life, and we must abide by what he has chosen to do.Now off to bed with all of you.’

Dumbledore sat down and muttered something to Professor McGonagall, as soon as everyone had left the Hall, Hermione, who had stayed behind got up from the table and walked up to the staff table, where Professor’s Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and McDuff were still seated.

McDuff and Snape she noticed seemed to be in mid conversation, and finishing off whatever was in their goblets and so didn’t pay her much attention.Professor Dumbledore looked up at her, when she stood in front of him.

‘Please, Professor,’ Hermione said, ‘may I have a look at the letter Harry supposedly wrote to you.’

‘Supposedly wrote, Miss Granger?’ asked McGonagall incredulously, ‘what makes you think that he didn’t?’ 

‘Well, it didn’t really sound like anything Harry would ever write,’ Hermione went on sadly, ‘it could’ve been the way Professor Dumbledore read it, but… I just have to be sure; surely you can understand my concern?’ 

McGonagall looked long at Hermione for a few moments before nodding her head, while Dumbledore pulled from his pocket Harry’s letter and handed it over to Hermione.

Hermione took it and unrolled it and read it in full, the signature looked like Harry’s but it could be faked.She then placed the letter flat on the table and drew out her wand, and pointed it at the signature and cast a silent Revealio spell on to it.Nothing happened.She tried again, and again, and when that didn’t do anything, she tried a few more spells.Nothing, the letter was obviously written by her best friend.She rolled up the letter and handed it back to Dumbledore, before turning around and walked out.Leaving four sorrow looking Professors in her wake.


	7. Professor Teddy McDuff

The next day Harry woke up, looking forward to his first day of teaching the subject he loved most.  He took a shower and then took the potion/glamour and became Teddy McDuff within a few minutes.  Once he was ready he left Severus and his rooms and through a door that lead into another room, that was acting as his office.  He then opened the door and made his way up to the Great Hall and breakfast.  

 

A few minutes after he had taken his seat at the staff table, and began some toast while he removed his teaching schedule, and perused it he was joined by Severus and Minerva.  

 

'How are you feeling today, Teddy?' asked Minerva, as she ordered her breakfast.  

'I feel Ok,' Teddy replied, 'I'm looking forwards to teaching, although...'  

'Although?' prompted Severus, as he too started to eat his sausages and bacon.  

'I'm wondering how the seventh years will react to my teaching abilities this afternoon.  Especially Draco.'  

 

'You should be brilliant at teaching Harry,' Minerva whispered back, 'you taught Defence in your fifth year to a group who wanted to learn more than just the theory.  Don't put yourself down.  You'll be fine.'  

'You knew about  _'Dumbledore's_ _Army'_?' Teddy asked stunned.  

'We all did.'  Severus replied with a smile.  'Don't worry about Draco, if he gives you any trouble, just tell me.'  

'Thank you, I'll do that.'  

 

When he had finished his breakfast, Teddy said, 'I'll see you both later, at lunch.'  And then he left the Hall to go to and teach his first class of the day.  Thank Merlin that he would start the day teaching the first years - Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaws.  

 

At the end of his first class, as the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years left, Teddy sat at his desk and mused over the fact, that his first lesson hadn't been that bad at all.  It had actually been quite fun, actually.  

 

Next was his sencond class - with the second year Gryffindor and Ravenclaws.  Again everything went off as planned - _well_ he thought, _at least the students have a teacher who knew exactly what he was doing._

 __

Lunch came and Teddy left his classroom and made his way to the Great Hall.  Along the way, he passed a couple of groups of students, who had already had a lesson with him today.  He could hear them praising his abilities already.  He smiled broadly all the way to lunch.  

 

'I heard that your first and second year students are already raving about you,' Severus told him, as he took his seat next to Teddy at the staff table.  Teddy gave a shy sort of smile.  Severus chuckled.  

'It's nice that they have a competent teacher, at last.'  Teddy went on.  

Severus just smiled and patted Teddy on his back.  

 

 

After lunch Teddy made his way back to his classroom and got it ready for his upcoming double period with the seventh year Gryffindor/Slytherin class.  He prayed that Malfoy wouldn't be his usual gittish self.  

 

When everyone had taken their seats, Harry a.k.a Teddy looked over his students - half of them his friends.  He noted that Ron and Hermione looked slightly unhappy.  Teddy shook his head slightly and cleared his throat.  

'Good afternoon everyone.  Now, as you have not had very successful lessons in Defence over the years, I have decided to take you through all that you have been taught, before I teach you what is taught at seventh year level.' McDuff said.  'Now who can tell me what--' 

'You mean we're not going to be taught anything?' asked Draco incredulously.  

 

'Mr Malfoy,' McDuff replied, 'please do not interrupt me, when I am speaking.  As I said, I will be teaching you seventh year Defence, once I have taken you through what you have not been taught, when you should have been taught.  So, who here can cast the disarming spell?'  

Half the class raised their hands.  

'Good, good, and how many of you can block something like... the Imperius curse?' 

No-one raised their hand this time.  

 

'Well lets see what you can do,' McDuff went on.  'When I call out your name, I want you to stand up, come forward and show me.  Ready?' 

Nearly everyone nodded, except for Malfoy, who look put out.  

'Right, Mr Weasley, can you come forward and show me a defensive spell, that you have been taught?' 

Ron stood up and came forwards.  He stood about five feet away from McDuff and raised his wand.  

_'Expulso!'_  he cried.  

 

'Very good, Mr Weasley.  Miss Granger, you next.'  

Hermione got up and came forward.  

Hermione cast her spell silently and aimed her wand at McDuff's desk.  It was blasted into nothing.  

'Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger for excellent casting of the _Reducto_ spell.'  McDuff went on.  'Hmm, it looks like I'll have to find myself a new desk.'  

The Gryffindor's laughted at that, and McDuff smiled at their amusement.  

 

Just then Malfoy got up and cast _Serpensortia_ atMcDuff.  Everyone in the room gasped.  McDuff turned and saw the snake make its way towards him.  He looked up at Malfoy whose eyes were sparkling with hate.  McDuff raised an eyebrow at the boy but did nothing else.  Everyone watched as the snake made its way around McDuff's feet and then slithered up the man's leg.  

'Hello there,' McDuff said to the snake.  

Everyone gasped.  And McDuff turned his eyes from the snake (which had wrapped itself around his shoulders) and looked straight at Malfoy, whose eyes had gone wide.  

 

'Dear oh dear, Mr Malfoy.  Will you ever learn? Or will you simply ignore what people try and teach you?' 

Malfoy sneered.  

'You need to change that attitude of yours, boy, and perhaps learn some manners too.'  

_'Expelliarmus!_ ' cried Draco.  

McDuff threw off the spell and disarmed Draco instead, stunning everyone in the room, for he did it without a wand.  

 

'You will listen to me Malfoy!' McDuff said through gritted teeth, 'you need to stop behaving as though you own Hogwarts.  You do not.  You are as poor as a church mouse, whose mate has run off taking all the cheese.  You are here to learn, and not to do as you see fit.'  

Draco was becoming angry.  

'If you so much as attempt to fight with me, you will lose.  I hear that you made a rather convincing ferret back in your fourth year, Malfoy.  I presume that you do not wish to live out the rest of this year as one again?' McDuff's eyes were hard and his voice was now cold.  'If you think that my teaching is beyong you, then you are free to leave, taking a note with you to your Head of House, explaining why you left.'  

 

McDuff turned his back on Draco and removed the Snake from his shoulders, after creating a tank with some foliage in it; he began to place the snake into it, as he felt a silent curse shoot towards him.  Turning quickly he was able to deflect it and sent a silent spell back at Malfoy.  

Draco cried out as he disappeared.  There on the floor was a pure white ferret.  Which began to make a run for it.  

'Oh, no you don't!' said McDuff, then cast a silent _Accio_ making the ferret fly towards his hand.  Once he caught the squealing animal, he placed it into a cage next to the tank with the snake.  

 

'I did warn you.'  McDuff said as he placed an unbreakable charm upon the cage and a silencing charm around it.  'Now,' he continued as he turned back to the rest of the class - who all looked stunned - apart from Ron Weasley, who was smiling broadly.  'Shall we continue?' 

    

   

 

     


	8. An Evening with Minerva and Severus

Once the class ended McDuff left his classroom after giving his students homework, he then removed the snake from the tank and banished said tank to his and Severus's rooms.  As he bent down to pick up the caged Malfoy, he spoke to the snake, which then followed McDuff out of the classroom and down to the dungeons - to Severus's office.  When his reached Severus's office door, he met the office's owner, who had got to his office just as McDuff did.  

 

'Severus,' said McDuff, 'may I have a word with you?' 

'Certainly, Teddy.'  Severus replied as he opened the door and stood aside, to allow Teddy to enter.  

As he did, Severus heard a hiss coming from the floor.  He looked down and saw a snake slither its way into his office, behind Teddy.  Raising his eyebrow, Severus walked inside and shut the door behind him.  

 

When he turned back to face his desk, he found Teddy sitting in the chair in front of it, with a cage sitting next to his feet and the snake draped over his shoulders.  

'Teddy, why is there a snake on your shoulders?' Severus asked, as he came over to his desk and sat down behind it.  

 

'Well, Severus,' Teddy replied, 'the reason why I have a snake on my shoulders, well, it's due to Malfoy's issues.'  

'How do you mean?' asked Severus as he conjured a tea set and began to pour out.  

Teddy began to relay all that had happened during his seventh year Gryffindor/Slytherin Defence class, while Severus listened without interrupting.  When Teddy came to the end of his tale, Severus remained silent, in thought.  

 

'Severus,' Teddy went on, as he bent down and picked up the cage and brought it up and placed it on the desk.  

 

Severus looked closely at the white ferret - which was looking back at him with pleading grey eyes.  Severus removed his wand and unlocked the cage and Malfoy stepped out and scurried across the desk to Severus.  Severus smirked at Malfoy's antics.  He then took hold of Malfoy and placed him upon the floor; he then took hold of his wand again and raised it once more...  

 

Once Malfoy was restored back to himself Severus spoke to the boy, and Teddy to could see that Malfoy wasn't listening to his Head of House.  A few minutes later Malfoy left, giving Teddy dark looks as he made his way to the door.  As soon as the door closed behind Draco, Teddy removed the snake from his shoulders and placed it upon the floor and stood up and walked round the desk and sat in Severus's lap and kissed him.  

 

Later after they had had dinner, Severus invited Minerva to join them in their rooms for the evening.  She said that she would join them in half an hour, which would give Teddy time to remove the glamour and to take the potion that would revert his eyes and voice back to their ordinary state.  

 

So while Harry was removing the glamour and taking the potion, Severus was in his kitchenette preparing tea for three.  A few mintues later Harry came out of the bathroom and sat down on the sofa, and started to look through a small pile of parchment, that Severus had left for him on the coffee table.  Even though Harry was now teaching instead of doing his final year - he had talked to Severus at some length about taking his N.E.W.Ts.  Harry had decided to still take them.  So Severus had relayed Harry's decision to Albus and the other members of staff and they had agreed, that they would give Severus all of the Newt level course work, that Harry would study for in his spare time, in the privacy of his and Severus's rooms.  

 

So while waiting for Minerva to arrive, Harry thought that he would get started.  He just hoped that when Severus taught him the potions he would need to learn to pass his Newts - that Severus wouldn't revert back into his 'snarky bastard' way with him.  

 

As Severus set down the tea things on the coffee table, he looked at his Harry and saw his odd expression.  

'Are you alright, Harry?' he asked as he sat down, next to him.  

'I was just thinking about potions, for my Newts.'  Harry replied.  

'Is anything worrying you, about them?' 

 

'Only, how you will be when your teaching me the potions I need to learn to pass the exam.  I'm just hoping that you don't revert back to the way you were before, when I was a student here.'  

Severus looked at Harry with sadness in his eyes.  

'Harry,' he went on, taking Harry's hand in his, 'I don't want to be like that with you ever again, as I told you before, you need not fear my temper. I have decided that when I teach you the potions you need to learn - after Christmas - I promise to be patient and more helpful with you.  At least when it's just you that I'll be teaching, we'll be able to take our time.  Whereas before, it was rather hard to teach you and the others a potion in an hour, or two (if it was a double period) as potions take a long time to make, six hours is the more correct length of time, not merely one or two hours.'  

 

Harry turned to face Severus and smiled, 'Thank you.'  

Severus smiled at Harry and hugged him.  Just then there was a soft knock upon the door.  

'Come in,' Severus called.  

The door opened and in came Minerva.  She shut the door and came further into the room.  

 

She saw Severus and Harry sitting  together on the sofa - Harry was flicking through his Newt papers, while Severus had his left arm draped around Harry's shoulders.  She smiled slightly as she joined them and sat down in the nearest armchair.  

'Would you like some tea, Minerva?' asked Severus as he removed his arm from Harry's shoulders and sat forwards and began to pour out again.  

'Yes please, Severus.'  Minerva replied.  

 

While she sipped her tea Minerva kept her eyes on both Severus and Harry.  She noted that Severus looked more relaxed these days and that Harry looked happier, than he had been.  

'May I ask you two something?' Minerva asked calmly.  

Severus looked at her wearily, while Harry simply nodded.  

'I would like to know, Severus, what your intentions are towards my godson?' 

 

Harry looked at Minerva with a mixture of surprise and sadness.  Minerva picked up on that and assured him.  

'Don't worry Harry, I'm not angry, and I'm not about to ask you to stop seeing each other.  I would just like to know if my suspicions are correct.'  

'So, so you won't cast me out of your life for being gay?' Harry asked somewhat nervously.  

Minerva smiled.  

 

'No Harry, you are what you are, and no-one can force you to be someone you're not.'  

'I'm in love with Severus, and he is with me,' Harry went on.  

Minerva looked from Harry to Severus, who smiled and nodded in affirmation.  Minerva smiled and nodded too.  

'I am truly happy for you both.  You are both much more happier these days, and I'm glad that it was due to you finding each other.'  

 

Harry got up and after putting down his Newt papers, he moved over to Minerva, who stood up too.  Harry hugged her and whispered, 'Thank you.'  

Minerva chucked softly and replied that she was happy for them.  When Harry had let go of her, she said that she had to get back to her office, as she had some papers to finish marking, before tomorrow.  Before she left, she bestowed a hug upon Severus.  

'I'm happy for you, Severus.  You deserve to be happy, and I'm glad that you found it in Harry, and he in you.'  

'Thank you, Minerva.'  Severus replied.  

  

 


	9. 'Professor, Where's Harry?'

The next day at breakfast Severus and Teddy began to show slightly more affection for each other.  Harry thought that it was now because Minerva knew that they were together, that they could be more open with the other.  So at breakfast the students were stunned as they all gaped open mouthed up at the staff table, and saw Professor Snape teasing Professor McDuff, with a slice of toast.  Severus seemed completely oblivious to the students staring, and continued to tease Teddy with their breakfast, while Albus Dumbledore and the other teachers chuckled lightly at their antics.  

 

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy was staring daggers at McDuff.  Draco didn't think that McDuff was worthy of Snape's affections.  He decided as he continued to watch his Professors display, that he would put a stop to it.  While over at the Gryffindor table Ron and Hermione were also riveted to their teachers, until Neville asked if they had heard from Harry yet.  

 

Broken from their teachers, Ron and Hermione turned away and looked at Neville and shook their heads.  

'Do you reckon that he's alright?' asked Dean Thomas.  

'Don't know,' Ron replied, 'I wish he'd just write and let us know where he was, and if he's okay.'  

'It's not like him to not reply, to our letters,' Hermione went on.  

'Perhaps he has taken up a job, which prevents him from writing?' Seamus Finnegan cut in.  

 

'That could be it, I suppose, but I don't think Harry would go for a job like that,' finished Hermione as they got up and left the Great Hall, and headed to their first class of the day, which was Transfiguration.  

'We could ask McGonagall, if she knows where Harry is?' Ron replied.  

Hermione nodded her agreement.  

 

At the end of class, as everyone was making their way out of the room and on their way to Charms, Ron and Hermione stayed behind and went up to McGonagall's desk.  

'Yes, Mr Weasley? Miss Granger?' 

'Professor, where's Harry?' asked Hermione.  'Do you know?' 

 

Minerva looked up at her two seventh year Gryffindors, from her desk.  

'As far as I know, Mr Potter is fine, and is on his way to finding peace,' she replied.  

'He is alright then?' asked Ron.  'It's just that he hasn't answered any of our letters.'  

'Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr Potter has not returned this year, because he has gone on a pilgrimage of sorts, to find himself again.  He will not be answering his mail, until he has come to terms with what he had to do at the end of last year.  Surely you can both understand that?' 

 

Well it wasn't technically a lie.  Harry was finding himself with Severus's help, and was helping Harry with coming to term with his life so far.  Minerva continued to look at Ron and Hermione.  

'Well?' 

'We understand, Professor,' Hermione replied, though she still looked skeptical.  

Ron just nodded.  

 

'Do not worry yourselves,' Minerva went on calmly, 'Mr Potter will write back to you when he is ready to do so.  Now hadn't you both be getting to Charms? You'll be late.'  

They both nodded and left.  

Minerva sat back in her chair and thought over what she had just said to Harry's closet friends.  She wondered, as her classroom began to fill up with her second year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws, how Ron and Hermione would react at finding out that their friend was still inside the walls of Hogwarts. And that they were being taught by him, no less.  

 

Minerva started when someone cleared their throat.  

'Hmm?' 

 


	10. Malfoy Complains to Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure about this chapter. It wouldn't work properly when I wrote it out the first time. But I hope it does now.

Teddy enjoyed teaching Defence but he also detested it when he had to deal with Draco Malfoy, whose issues spoilt it for the rest of the class - who surprisingly wanted to learn.  Today was Teddy's second day of teaching the seventh year Gryffindor/Slytherins and he had something fun planned for them, but he also wondered how long it would be, before Malfoy began to 'play up' and for Teddy to try and stay calm.  Thankfully he had brought the snake back into the classroom with him, so he hoped that she would be able to help him as well.  

Once the students had arrived and taken their seats, Teddy began to explain to them about today's class.  First they were to pair up and then they would begin their practical lesson.  When everyone had paired up and Teddy was pleased to see that it wasn't just Slytherin with Slytherin, but each pair was consisted of one Slytherin and one Gryffindor.  They all turned to face McDuff, who went onto lecture them before they got started.  Except for Malfoy, who hadn't moved from his seat.  Teddy had noticed and decided to leave him there and ignore him ... for now.  

Teddy came to the end of his short lecture and then moved to one side of the classroom, while keeping an eye on Malfoy.  

'Everyone ready?' he asked.  'Make sure that you have plenty of space between each group, and then begin to practice.'  

For a while everything was going perfectly smoothly, and then one of the groups was in need of Teddy's assistance.  Before he made his way over, he whispered to the snake in the tank.  The snake nodded and raised itself up so that its head was looking out at the room, while Teddy made his way over to those who needed his help.  The snake kept its beady diamond shaped eyes firmly upon Malfoy. 

 

Draco sneered at the serpent before he commented rather loudly.  

'This is pointless!' 

Just then he was hit with a stinging hex.  Draco shrieked and was laughed at.  He swore and then aimed his wand at one of the groups furthest from him and cast his own curse in retaliation.  

 

'That is it, boy!' roared McDuff.  

The whole class became silent as they watched Teddy McDuff walk over to his desk and wrote a short note to Severus, which he then magically sealed, so that only Severus would be able to break it.  He then came over to Malfoy, who hadn't moved but looked up at his teacher angrily.  Teddy thrust the rolled up parchment at him.  

'Take this and get out of this classroom!' Teddy went on, his own angry visage, very close to Malfoy's.  'Go down to your Head of House's office and then explain to him, why you are there.  Now go you tedious little boy! Before I turn you back into a ferret once more.'  

 

Draco stood up and gave a hard angry look of his own at McDuff before he took the parchment roll from him and left the room.  After a few minutes, where McDuff took a few deep breaths, he turned back to the class.  

'Right, where were we?' 

 

Once he had be thrown out of class Draco wondered whether he should go to Snape's office at all, or just simply go to the Slytherin common room instead.  He decided that he would do what he wanted to do, and _not_ what that stupid arse of a Defence Professor told him to do.  Unfortunately he didn't get very far with his plan, as he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of an irate hiss, from quite close by.  He drew his wand and lit it, as it was dark in the dungeon corridors, and looked around for the sound.  There not that far away from him was the snake from the Defence classroom.  

 

'What do you want?' he asked it bluntly.  

'You will go to Professor Snape's office, Mr Malfoy.'  

Draco's eyes went wide.  The snake had spoken in perfect English.  With Professor McDuff's voice, no less.  How was that _even_ possible? 

'You will follow me,' the snake went on, 'or I will kill you with one bite.  It's your choice.'  

 

Draco scowled down at the snake.  

'I'd like to see you try,' he replied scathingly, as he tightened his grip on his wand.  Meanwhile the snake began to coil itself like a tightly wound spring, ready to strike its prey.  

'Are you sure that you want to risk it?' the snake asked, its diamond eyes glittering in the light from the tip of Draco's lit wand.  

 

Just then Severus Snape appeared out of the shadows.  

'And what may I ask are you doing out of class, Mr Malfoy?' he asked in his deadliest tone.  

Draco turned, but the snake didn't.  Although it did speak again.  

'Hand it over, boy!' 

'Shut up!' 

 

Severus's eyebrow rose as he lit his wand too and held it aloft.  

'Hand it over, boy!' 

That did it.  Draco's anger had finally broken through and he aimed his wand at the snake and fired a curse at it.  Just as Snape's hand shot out and knocked Draco's arm.  The curse missed the snake by mere inches.  

 

'Why did you do that?!' Draco rounded on Snape.  

Snape however spoke to the snake.  

'Thank you for informing me about this,' he said as he snatched the rolled parchment out of Draco's hand.  'I'll deal with Mr Malfoy, now.'  

'Of course,' the snake finished, as it began to slither away.  'I'll see you later Severus.'  

 

A moment later Severus turned back to face Draco.  

'Come with me, Mr Malfoy.'  

 

Once in Severus's office, Severus took his seat behind his desk while Draco took the hard and uncomfortable on, that always sat in front of his desk.  Severus broke the magical seal and unrolled the note and read Teddy short note.  His brow drew downwards as he read.  When he had finished reading, he looked back up at Draco and throw Teddy's note down upon his desk.  

'What it the matter with you lately, Draco?' asked Severus.  'Why can't you control your temper, when you're in Defence Against the Dark Arts?' 

 

'I don't know,' said Draco through gritted teeth.  

'Oh, come off it Draco!' Severus snapped.  'Of course you know.'  

'He's a stupid teacher!' Draco went on.  'And he's unworthy of your affections!' 

'Ah, now we come to it.  So, you don't believe that professor McDuff is appropriate for me? Is that what I'm hearing? Well, I've got news for you Draco.  You do _NOT_ own me.  I am much older and a lot wiser than you, and I will choose my own boyfriends and partners Draco.  I do not need your approval!' 

 

'You need to stop with this childish behavior of yours with McDuff,' Severus continued, 'it's very unbecoming of a Malfoy wouldn't you agree? You are almost a grown man Draco.  It's time that you started to act like one, instead of a child!  Also I will tell you this now... Do NOT cross Professor McDuff, or you will live to regret it.  I will not help you.  You will be on your own, if you get yourself into a situation with him.  Do I make myself clear?'  

'So you're taking his side?' Draco replied angrily.  

 

'I am not taking anyone's side you stupid imbecile!' Severus all but shouted.  'I am telling you not to cross paths with Teddy McDuff!' 

Draco gave Severus a hard dark look, as he sat in front of his Head of House.  

'Fine!' he stated before getting up and making his way to the door.  

'Mr Malfoy?' Severus went on.  

 

Draco stopped at the door.  

'Forty points from Slytherin and detention with Filch.'  

Draco whipped around.  

'You can't be serious?' he demanded.  

 

Severus didn't reply, but gave Draco his hardest look yet.  

Draco turned and wrenched open the door as he mumbled something, that Severus heard.  

'And another forty points for disrespecting a Professor.'  

Draco slammed the door shut behind him and made his way to the Slytherin common room.  

 


	11. Hogsmeade

Saturday came at last and Harry woke up on Severus's sofa - where he had been sleeping ever since he had revealed to Severus about his feeling for him.  Yes he was in love with Severus Snape, but due to his life growing up with the Dursleys Harry wasn't ready to share Severus's bed.  Thankfully Severus seemed to understand this and gave Harry all the time he needed before he was ready for that level of intimacy.  

 

Today was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the term and Harry was going to be spending the day with Minerva.  They had invited Severus to join them, but he had declined and said that the day should be spent between the two of them.  Harry promised that he would return with a little something for Severus.  He hoped that Minerva would help him with that, as he wasn't that sure what Severus liked.  

 

So once Harry had become Teddy, he left Severus and made his way up to the Great Hall.  Seated at the staff table, Teddy ate a hearty breakfast and then left to go and find Minerva.  Half an hour later, found Minerva McGonagall walking arm in arm with Teddy McDuff into Hogsmeade.  Many of the students they passed did double takes, when they saw their Professors. 

 

'They are most probably wondering why it's not Severus on your arm,' said Minerva with a smile, 'after his little display in the Great Hall the other day.'  

'I think he did that because of you,' Teddy replied, 'because we told you, he was probably more comfortable showing some affection.'  

Minerva nodded.  

'Well, Severus certainly did look more at ease.  Mind you, saying that... I have been watching you both  ever since you joined the staff - albeit in disguise.'  

 

'I'll be sure tell him.'  Teddy went on.  

Minerva chuckled and patted his hand.  

 

They spent the morning walking around Hogsmeade occasionally doing a bit of window shopping, and then they decided to have lunch in the Three Broomsticks.  As they entered they were greeted by Hagrid and Flitwick, who were seated at a table not far away from the door.  The few students that were seated at various tables looked at them before going back to their mutterings and Butterbeers.  

 

They made their way over to the bar and were greeted by Madam Rosmerta, and after some small talk Teddy and Minerva were seated at a table that had been surrounded by a heavy silencing charm.  Once Rosmerta had brought over their drinks: a small Gillywater for Minerva and Teddy had decided to try something different instead of his usual partake of Butterbeer.  So he had decided to try Flitwick's favourite tipple: Cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella.  

 

They spent some time talking more about each other, both discovering a little bit more of the other.  After a couple of hours spent in the Three Broomsticks, talking and eating lunch, they left - once Teddy had purchased a bottle of Firewhiskey for Severus.  Before they made their way back up to Hogwarts, Teddy went into Zonko's Joke shop and then into Honeydukes where he purchased an armful of their finest chocolate.  Minerva  shook her head and chuckled, when she saw how many bags he was carrying.  

 

'I must catch up on my youth,' Teddy replied jovially.  

Minerva laughed outright at that and patted him on his back, as they began to make their way back up the road to Hogwarts.  

 


	12. Ron and Hermione Visit Professor McDuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has taken me nearly a month to work out, even though its so short. But finally here it is. Enjoy!

On Sunday Hermione was found sitting in the Gryffindor common room, thinking about Professor McDuff.  She was beginning to become suspicious of their _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ teacher.  His wand movements in particular were vaguely fermiliar - but she couldn't place it.  There was also something odd going on between McDuff, McGonagall and Snape.  

 

After voicing her concerns to Ron, they left the common room and made their way down to the dungeons and Professor McDuff's office.  

................................................ 

Meanwhile, Teddy was seated at his desk reading through his 2nd year's essays - marking their work, when there was a knock upon his office door.  He got up and went to answer it.  

'Miss Granger and Mr Weasley? What can I do for you?' 

 

Hermione looked at Ron, who looked at her and raised his shoulder, in a shrug.  

'We...' Hermione started.  

'Please, won't you come in?' said McDuff, as he stood aside to let them pass.  

 

Once he had shut the door and seated himself behind his desk again, he said.  

'Please, won't you sit down?' 

Ron and Hermione sat down in the two chairs that sat in front of McDuff's desk.  

'So, what can I do for you two?'  

 

It was the first time in a good few years, that Hermione had been lots for words in front of a teacher.  

She looked at Ron imploringly.  

Ron however was looking at a peice of parchment, that was just visible underneath the many 2nd year essays.  

Hermione noted that his eyebrows rose in what she could only describe as surprise.  

 

'You must've wanted something, to have come down here to the dungeons, all the way from Gryffindor tower,' McDuff went on.  'What was it?' 

 

And still they didn't speak.  Harry in his McDuff disguise was silently laughing.  

He had never seen his two best friends _utterly_ lost for words.  

And yet they must have wanted something, for them to come and visit him.  

 

Teddy got up and looked down at the two Gryffindors.  

'Well, as you two can see, I'm a bit busy at the moment, but if you would like to come and speak to me some other time, my door is always open to you.'  

Hermione and Ron stood up and followed McDuff to the door.  

Once they were back in the corridor and the door had been shut behind them, they could plainly hear McDuff's laugh through the heavy door.  

 

'What was so surprising Ron?' asked Hermione, as they made their way out of the dungeons.  

'He's taking his N.E.W.T's; I saw the course work for Potions on his desk.  He can't be any older than us.  Even though he looks about twenty-five.'  

'That _is_ interesting,' replied Hermione.  

 

Ron hated it when she spoke like that, it usually meant that she had cottoned onto something and wasn't going to reveal it to him, until she had gone over everything at least a hundred times.    


	13. Detention With Malfoy

That evening Harry was sitting again on the sofa in his and Severus's rooms, writing up a mock essay for his Transfiguration N.E.W.T.  He had decided that he would do this with all of his NEWT course work, so that he could go back and add new bits to them or remove bits that didn't make sense with a fresh eye.  While he was busy pouring over his essay and an open Transfiguration text book, Severus was sitting in the armchair adjacent to Harry perusing a potion journal.  

 

To the both of them, they found these times very pleasant.  The only sound was either the scratching of Harry's quill or Severus turning a page.  Occasionally Harry would ask a question and Severus would answer, or point him in the right direction.  They were happy. 

 

Harry only ever managed a few hours in the evening to set his mind to his NEWT's, as he is always tired these days what with teaching and grading.  He had had no idea how tedious teaching could actually be.  He had even asked Severus how he had managed all these years to keep up with everything. 

And Severus had replied with, 'Strong coffee every morning, and a stiff drink in the evenings.'   
His eyes starting to droop, Harry closed his text book and placed it upon the coffee table along with his half-finished draft essay, quill and closed-off ink well.  He then removed his shoes and stretched out upon the sofa.  He yawned; got comfortable and soon dozed off.  

Severus looked up a few minutes later and saw that Harry was asleep.  He placed a piece of parchment into the book and closed it and set in down upon the arm of the armchair, he then stood up and went over to Harry and covered him with the afghan throw, that Harry had been using as a bed cover since he had moved in with Severus.  It was thick and warm and Severus pulled it down off of the back of the sofa, and after he had knelt down beside Harry, he placed it over Harry's sleeping form and tucked in around him gently before getting up and moving into his small kitchen.  

 

After getting a glass of water Severus dimmed the lights - the fire was burning low in the grate - and made his way to his bedroom.  

 

When Harry woke the next morning he got up and stretched. Severus's sofa was comfy - although he would proffer to sleep in a bed, preferably in Severus's with Severus, but, ah well Harry wouldn't do that until he was comfortable in his mind to do that.  Once he had had a shower and changed into fresh clothes, he went into the kitchen and began to search... he was sure that he had seen the odd bottle of... Ah ha! He found one bottle of Pumpkin juice.  Ooh, it was nice and chilled too.  Excellent!  He opened it and drank it.  

 

When he looked up at the clock it was nearing time to have breakfast.  So after taking the usual potion, donning the glamour, enhancing his voice and spelling the colour of his eyes, Teddy left the dungeons and made his way up to the Great Hall. 

As he sat at the Staff table sipping tea and began his breakfast by having toast, Teddy rolled his eyes and contemplated today. Monday. Oh joy! He sat starring at nothing really as he idly ate his toast, he didn't notice the Hall slowly fill up around him. Dumbledore and Minerva took their seats and began their breakfast while looking at Teddy. It wasn't until Severus sat down next to him that Teddy came back out of his contemplation.  
'Teddy?' Severus asked. 'Are you alright?' 

 

'Sorry? Oh, Severus. I was... I don't know really.'  
'Don't worry Teddy, we've all been there,' Severus replied. 'Would you like to talk about it?'  
'I was just thinking about my first classes this morning. I was thinking that I might teach the first and second years about Red Caps, Kappas, Grindylows and Hinkypunks today. What do you think?' 

 

'I think it's a very good idea, Teddy.'  
Teddy nodded and then turned and leant over toward Minerva and spoke softly to her and Albus for a few minutes.  
Albus was nodding, so one could only assume that he was agreeing with what Teddy was asking him. 

 

'Whatever you think is best, my boy,' Albus replied.  
Teddy nodded and then got up and left the Great Hall and made his way to his classroom to set up for today's lessons. 

 

Lunch came and went, and Teddy was looking forward to a peaceful evening. His classes this afternoon passed by without any mishaps or ticking's off, which was a surprise to even Teddy. Although that was short lived when he entered the Great Hall for dinner and discovered that the peaceful evening he had had planned was dashed, when he was told that he would be over seeing detention tonight. 

Yes he was a bit put out, but it was part of the job ... unfortunately. So he told Minerva that he would be in the Potions classroom this evening, practicing and that whoever it was who had been given the detention should be told to appear there. Minerva nodded and said that she would relay it the student. Once he had eating as much as he could, Teddy left the Hall and made his way down to the dungeons to his and Severus's room, where he had an hour or so until he had to be in the Potions classroom for that evening's detention. 

 

He gathered up a few papers for his NEWT's and after writing down some notes and making sure that he had the right text for brewing the potion he would attempt tonight, he left and made his way to the Potions classroom. As soon as he entered the classroom he put his notes and text book onto Severus's desk and then he took out a cauldron and set it upon the desk also. Teddy then went over to the store cupboard and took the ingredients he needed and came back and placed them on the desk as well. After he had made sure that he had everything that he needed, Teddy then set the cauldron on the fire and began to cut up and crush the ingredients accurately. 

Just then there was a knock upon the classroom door.  
'Come,' he called, without looking away from his work.  
The door swung open and in came Draco Malfoy. He stopped dead just inside the doorway and starred at his over seer for this evening.  
'Come in and shut the door,' Teddy went one without looking up. 'You'll be writing lines tonight. And there'll be no talking. Understand?' 

 

After a few moments where there was silence and a draft, Teddy finally looked up and saw who it was, who had detention tonight. His eyes narrowed, as he surveyed Malfoy. He then went back to his potion and threw in a few ingredients while he told Malfoy that he was to shut the damn door, sit down and write out five hundred time, why he should always listen in classes. Teddy then went on to tell him, that he was not. allowed. to. interrupt. 

'Is that clear?'  
'Yes sir,' Draco bit out, as he sat down and took out parchment, quill and ink.  
'Five hundred times, Mr Malfoy ... legibly.' 

 

Draco sneered but got to work, while Teddy went back to working on his potion. Everything was going well for a while, Teddy was stirring, adding more ingredients, stirring again and taking notes every time the potion changed colour and consistency, until his eyes began to droop. He was sure he even began to nod off for a few seconds. 

 

To be on the safe side Teddy stopped what he was doing and turned off the fire, he then ladled some of it into a vial and corked it for Severus to inspect later. Once the cauldron was emptied and cleaned thoroughly and all the unused ingredients had been placed back into the cupboard. Teddy went back to Severus's desk, sat down and looked at his many notes. He smiled, Hermione would be proud. Not Ron though, he'd be bored... or asleep. Teddy then looked at his watch and noted that they had been in the classroom for over two hours. He got up and walked over to where Malfoy was sitting stony faced. Teddy raised an eyebrow and looked at the parchment. Counting the lines. 

 

'You may go, Malfoy.'  
Draco stood up and almost made it to the door when Teddy chuckled; he knew that Draco had cast a spell onto his lines.  
Draco turned and knew by McDuff's look that his teacher knew that he had cheated.  
'Next time you have detention Mr Malfoy, you will write out five hundred times, without the aid of your wand.' Teddy sneered at the blonde. 'Is that clear?' 

 

Draco gave a jerky if stiff nod.  
'Goodnight, Mr Malfoy.'  
Draco left the room and after collecting his things, Teddy left the classroom also and made his way back to his and Severus's rooms.  
When he got there, he put his things down on the nearest table, shuffled over to the sofa and literately fell onto it fast asleep.


	14. Professor Snape Teaches Defence

When Harry woke up on Tuesday morning he went to the bathroom to relieve himself, turned and realized that he had fallen asleep the night before still in his McDuff disguise, if his reflection was anything to go by, as he looked at himself in the mirror above the sink.  He went back into the sitting room and sat back down on the sofa.  This was not a good move.  As soon as he was back on the sofa, he was asleep again.  And that was how Severus found him, when he woke up.  

 

After he got dressed for the day, Severus wrote a short note and left it upon the coffee table along with the counter potion for Harry and left their rooms for breakfast in the Great Hall.  Severus knew as he took his seat at the staff table that Harry had been finding teaching a tedious job - as well as trying to find enough time to study for his NEWTS - Harry would eventually get used to it, but like any thing in life, it would take time.  He knew that Harry wanted to do well on his NEWTS especially his potions Newt, but he was just so tired.  So Severus had decided to give Harry a break today, he would take over teaching Defence, so that Harry could catch up on sleep and also have the time to peruse over his NEWT work.  

 

While he ate his breakfast the Hall slowly began to fill with students and teachers.  When Dumbledore took his seat, Severus leant in and told Albus that he would be taking over the Defence classes today.  Albus nodded.  He knew that Harry was finding it hard.  He had told the Headmaster and Minerva that yesterday at breakfast.  And Albus had agreed that if he needed to, Harry could take a day off from teaching whenever he felt too tired.  

 

Once breakfast was over, Severus along with Minerva left the Hall and onto their first classes.  Severus's first for the day was Harry's Gryffindor/Slytherin seventh years Defence class.  He knew what Harry had decided to teach the seventh years, as he had put his ideas to Severus, while creating his lesson plans.  So as Severus made his way to the Defence classroom, he took out a copy of Harry's teaching plan and looked it over.  

 

Entering the classroom he had just enough time to rearrange the desks, so that there was enough space, for what Harry had had planned for this morning.  A few minutes later the students bagan to arrive.  They were all surprised to see that it would be Snape teaching them today.  

'Professor? Where's Professor McDuff?' asked Pansy Parkinson.   
'Professor McDuff is unable to teach today, as he has other things of importance to see to,' Snape replied, 'so I'll be teaching you today.  But he will be back teaching tomorrow.' 

Severus caught Draco's look of displeasure at hearing that McDuff would resume teaching tomorrow, Severus sneered slightly in Draco's direction.  Ron caught Snape's interaction with Malfoy and smirked.  Having Malfoy displeased this year was great.  

 

 

Meanwhile back in their rooms Harry had re-awoken and sat and stretched again, he yawned and noticed the counter potion as well as the note on the coffee table in front of him and picked both up.  He read Severus's note first and nodded in understanding.  He then downed the potion, removed the glamour, un-enhanced his voice and spelled his eyes back to their viridian state.

 

Once he had changed out of his teaching robes and into something more him, Harry called a House-elf and asked for a rack of toast and a plate of sausages, bacon and eggs to be brought to him, along with a flaggern of iced Pumpkin juice.  When his late breakfast appeared in front of him, he began to eat, while perusing his Charms Newt text.  

 

Back in the Defence classroom, Snape had everyone on their feet and paired off.  He was surprised when he saw everyone apart from Draco pair up with someone from each house.  Come to think of it, he had started seeing the Seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins joining each other for breakfast, lunch and dinner.  It was amazing to see.  That it had taken centuries for this to happen.  Severus was pleased that he was here to see it happen, as he thought that it wouldn't have happened in his life time... Gryffindors and Slytherins being civil.  He wondered if the other staff members had noticed this? He would put it to Albus later at lunch.  

 

Back to the lesson, Severus ask everyone to make sure that there was enough space between each other and then began to teach them all a complex set of curses and defensive spells.  By the end of the lesson nearly everyone had mastered them.  While everyone had been paired up, Severus had taken on Draco, who had behaved accordingly today, but Severus knew that that wouldn't last, when Harry returned as Teddy, he knew that Draco would go back to being a complete arse in class.  Severus still had no real idea why Draco couldn't stand McDuff.  But he was determined to find out.  

 

Before everyone left for their next classes Severus gave them all homework - that was to research the curses and spells they had learnt today, and to write up an essay about each one - to be handed in for their next Defence class.  They all made notes on a piece of spare parchment and then left.  Severus set the tables right once more, before leaving for his first Potions class.  Albus had agreed to take over the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, when they over-lapped with Potions classes.  

 

On his way to the Potions classroom Severus checked in on Harry to see how he was doing.  Harry acknowledged Severus's presents with a wave of his left hand, as he was busy writing up an essay for one of his exams.  Severus smiled and left Harry to his studies, while he went to teach his fifth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws.  

  


	15. Malfoy VS. McDuff

Halloween was upon them and Harry was getting ready to do what he had started doing ever since he had defeated Voldemort, he wondered though whether Severus would like to accompany him.  He decided to ask him at breakfast, so once he had planned out what he would be doing today and after he had turned back into McDuff, he left the dungeons and made his way up to the Great Hall.  

 

Severus was already half-way through his own breakfast when Teddy sat down beside him.  'Good morning Severus,' he said.  
'And the same to you, Teddy.'  
They were silent while Teddy ate his breakfast and Severus finished off his, but once Teddy had finished his he put his question to his friend. 

 

'Would you like to accompany me this evening?'  
'Where to?'  
'Well, ever since Voldy's downfall, I've been making a sort of ritual of spending Halloween at my parents' graveside.  I just wondered whether...'   
Teddy trailed off and looked down at the empty space, where his plate had been moments before. 

 

'I'll understand if you don't want to come, but I thought that I'd ask.'   
Severus looked at Teddy for a long time before he finally spoke.   
'I would be honored to accompany you,' Severus leaned in and whispered the last bit into Teddy's ear, 'my dear, Harry.' 

 

Teddy looked up at Severus then and saw a warm smile on his face, Teddy gave a wan smile in return and leaned upon Severus's shoulder.  Harry had always wanted comfort on the anniversary of his parents' death, but had never liked to ask anyone... But he had Severus now - and the man oozed comfort.  Especially at that very moment.  

 

After breakfast Teddy and Severus left the Hall together and went back down to their rooms, where they spent most of the day going over Harry's draft essays for the written part of his Newts.  Severus only found a few minor spelling mistakes within each essay, but other than that Harry had done very well.  Harry had decided to stay in his McDuff persona, so that he wouldn't get stopped - as he surely would if he had stayed as himself.  And he wasn't up to being bombarded with questions about where he has been for the past few months, and why he hadn't come back to finish his final year.  

 

When the time came to leave, Harry and Severus changed into something Muggle and left their rooms and made their way up to the Entrance Hall.  There were a few students milling about, but they paid no mind to their Professors.  Once they had passed the wards of Hogwarts Severus arm in arm with Harry, spun on the spot together and Disapparated away.  

 

After taking a few steadying breaths (Harry still didn't like Apparating) the two of them walked out of the shadows of the two houses they had appeared in between and stepped out onto the main road of Godric's Hollow.  Still arm in arm they walked down the quiet road until they came to the churchyard gate.  Entering the churchyard Harry and Severus made their way through the many gravestones, until Harry came to a stop.  In front of them residing under the branches of the churchyard's dominating beech tree was a large upright slab of marble.  

 

Harry bowed his head in respect towards the headstone.   
'Hello mum, dad,' he said softly.   
Severus too, bowed his head. 

 

A few mintues of silence passed until Harry spoke again.   
'I know this may seem a stupid question, Severus... but, what was mum's favorite flower?'  
'No, Harry, it's not a stupid question,' Severus replied softly.  'Her favorite flowers were lilies.' 

 

Harry shook his head, he felt like he should've have known that.  He slipped his wand out of his jumper sleeve, aimed it at the base of the marble headstone and gave it a small flick.  A bunch of lilies, a mixture of red, white and orange rested against the base of the headstone.  'Sleep in peace,' Harry finished, as he slipped his wand back up his sleeve.  

 

Severus then knelt down and placed his right hand upon the second slab of marble, that was lying flat on the ground.   
'I will take good care of your son Lily, James.'   
He then stood up and after another minute or so, they left. 

 

As they returned back up the street, Harry let go of Severus's arm and detoured off to the right and came to a stop outside of a cottage that only had half of its roof.  He was silent as he continued to look up at the ruin of his family home.  Severus took a deep breath and came and stood next to him.  Harry took a deep breath himself and then turned to face Severus.  

 

'Come on, let's go home.'   
Severus put his arm around Harry's shoulders and they took one last look at the partially destroyed cottage as they spun on the spot again and Disapparated silently away. 

 

Back at Hogwarts in their rooms, Harry took the potion, removed the glamour, altered his voice back to normal as well as his eyes and sat down on the sofa - his Newt course work sitting where he had left it, upon the coffee table.  He leaned forwards resting his elbow on his thighs while he cupped his head in his hands.  He had wanted to re-enter the house in Godric's Hollow, but he had decided against doing so because of Severus.  Like himself the place held bad memories.  

 

Severus came and sat down next to him.   
'Thank you for coming with me tonight, Sev.'   
'Thank you for inviting me, Harry.'   
Harry sat up and smiled as he leant his head upon Severus's shoulder. 

 

.......................................................................................................................................................

 

A couple of days later in Defence Against the Dart Arts McDuff had everyone standing on one side of the classroom, while he called each of them forward and 'mock' dueled with them, to see how much they had learnt.  Every one he had called forward so far, had done very well indeed.  

 

'Mr Malfoy, you next.'  McDuff called.  

 

Draco stepped forward until he was standing six feet away from McDuff.  Now as he had been using his wand with everyone else, Teddy decided not to use it with Malfoy.  So after placing his wand up his sleeve, he bowed - keeping his eyes upon Malfoy, who didn't bother to bow, but took the stance of someone about to duel instead, with his wand above his head.  

 

The silent spell that flew from the end of Malfoy's wand rushed towards McDuff, who simply and effortlessly sent it back towards its caster.  Draco deflected it and went for something more aggressive, and forgetting that it was only meant to be a 'mock' duel and everyone else in the room for that matter.  McDuff also began to throw out much stronger jinxes, hexes and curses at Draco, who was deflecting all of them.  

 

Ron, Hermione and the rest of the class all watched on open mouthed, as they continued to watch their teacher and Malfoy battle it out.  It was as if they were in an actual battle - they were seriously fighting each other - it was great to watch Ron mused, hoping that McDuff won.  They all knew that Malfoy didn't like McDuff, for some reason or another, they could all see the hatred reflected in the blonde's grey eyes.  He was obviously hoping to do serious damage to their Professor.  

 

Knowing that time was running out, McDuff send a silent Expelliarmus at Draco, who's wand flew out of his grip.  McDuff caught it.  

'Well done everybody, ten points to each of you,' McDuff turned and chucked Malfoy back his wand.  He then turned his back on Draco and went over to his desk.  Draco saw the opportunity and hurled another curse at McDuff.  

 

It hit McDuff in his back but didn't do anything - it had no effect on him.   
'That is what we will be studying next time,' McDuff went on, as he turned back to face the stunned class.  'How to shield yourself from unknown curses.' 

 

As everyone left the classroom Teddy eyed Draco - who was looking angry at the fact that his curse had had no effect.  'I will tell you this now, Mr Malfoy.'  McDuff continued in a low tone.  'Do not presume that you can beat me.  If you attempt to push me too far, you will regret it.  Now go.'        


	16. Ron and Hermione Stake Out McDuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter.

Still having doubts about her Defence Professor Hermione sat and thought about what they could do to make sure.  She still couldn't put her finger on why some of the things McDuff did were _so_ familiar to her.  

 

'I think that we should keep a close eye on McDuff,' she said to Ron one day, while they were sitting in the library supposedly studying.  'It's a shame that we don't possess a magical eye, like Moody used to wear... but I suppose we could always do what Harry did in first year with Snape,' Ron replied.  'We could spy on McDuff to the best of our abilities.  Like at night or when there are no other Professors around.  What do you think, 'mione?' 

 

'You mean like a 'stake out'?' she asked.  'I like that idea Ron, let's do that.'  

 

So that's what they did, after classes they would deposit their bags in Gryffindor tower and then go down to the dungeons and watch from an alcove hidden by shadows, that was directly in front of McDuff's office door.  They spent the weeks leading up to the Christmas holidays keeping watch outside the office and when they were in class with their Professor, but nothing could they gain for all their efforts.  

 

Hermione decided to call a halt to the stake out the day before they were due to leave, to spend Christmas with their families.  

 

Once back in the Gryffindor common room Hermione told Ron that she would contact him over the holidays, informing him of any new ideas she had on how to keep an extra eye on their Professor.  

 

Hermione knew that there was more to McDuff than met the eye, and she was determined to prove it.  If only for her own peace of mind and no-one else's.  

 

 _After all,_ she thought to herself, as she began to pack her trunk for the journey home tomorrow, _it would explain why Malfoy hates McDuff so much._


	17. Christmas Surprises for Hermione and Ron

Hermione woke up and blinked the sleep from her eyes.  Today was Christmas day.  She got up and dressed and went downstairs and made a cup of tea.  Once back in her bedroom she caught sight of her alarm clock.  It was a bit early to be up - she was still running of Hogwarts time, so she went over to her desk, turned on the lamp and sat down.  She bent down and took from her bag her last piece of homework.  

 

As she had always done since starting at Hogwarts, Hermione ftried to complete all her homework before the holidays truely began, so that she would have the remainder of the time to relax and not have to worry about school work.  So she took a spare quill and a fresh ink bottle from a drawer and began on the last piece of her homework... her Charms essay.  

 

Two hours and several feet of parchment later Hermione set down her quill and re-read her work.  When she was satisfied, she rolled it up and placed it back into her bag with the others.  The she capped off the ink and placed it back in the drawer and went to the bathroom, where she cleaned her teeth.  Once done Hermione went back downstairs and washed the mug and then made herself some breakfast.  

 

A few minutes later Hermione was joined in the kitchen by her parents.  They all wished each other a Merry Christmas and then handed the other a small gift.  The first of many.  

 

After lunch Hermione heard a light tap-tap coming from the living room, she got up from her chair in the dining room and went to investigate.  The tapping was coming from the window, where a white snowy owl was sitting on the ledge outside.  

 

'Hedwig?' 

 

Hermione walked over to the window and opened it and Hedwig flew into the room and deposited a largely wrapped package onto the sofa.  She flew around the room once and back out of the window.  Once the window was closed, Hermione sat down upon the sofa and unwrapped the package.  Inside was a large leather bound book.  It was the new edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ - it included the battle in Hogsmeade last summer.  

 

She opened the front cover and found a short note on a piece of parchment.  It was Harry, wishing her a Happy Christmas and that he hoped that she didn't have this copy already.  Hermione smiled; at least her friend hadn't forgotten her.  She wondered if Ron had recieved anything from Harry. 

 

........................................................................ 

 

At the Burrow Molly Weasley was already up and about in the kitchen, making sure that everything was as it should be and cooking nicely, when Ron came in bleary eyed and his hair muzzed up and helped himself to a glass of Pumpkin juice.  

 

'Hedwig was here a few minutes ago, Ron,' said Molly as she checked on the turkey.  

 

'Hedwig?' asked Ron around a yawn.  

'Yes dear, she left you a package, before she left.  I placed it under the tree with the others, Ron.'  

 

Nodding Ron drank what was left of his drink and then went into the living room and knelt down by the tree and searched for the package.  When he found it he slid it out from under the tree, picked it up and moved over to the sofa, sat down and unwrapped it.  

 

Inside was a large celebration box of Chocolate Frogs with a short note spellotaped to the box.  It was from Harry, wishing him a Happy Christmas and that he knew Ron could never say no to a large casement of Frogs.    

 

 


	18. Christmas Revelations

Harry woke up early on Christmas Day; the Christmas tree in the corner by the fire-place was glowing with dimmed fairy lights.Harry sat up and looked at it for moment glad that all the students had gone home for the holiday, McDuff would not be appearing today. And then he was distracted by Dobby popping into being in front of him.

‘Harry Potter, sir!’ said Dobby exuberantly.‘Dobby is wanting to know if, you is be wanting anything for breakfast, sir.’ 

Harry nodded, ‘Thanks Dobby, I would like something to eat please.’

With that Dobby popped out of the room and a few seconds later there was another pop, and a tray of eggs, bacon and baked beans appeared on the coffee table in front of Harry.Smiling, Harry started to eat.When Harry finished his breakfast, he summoned Dobby to remove the empty plate and thanked the elf for it, and then Harry went to the bathroom, had a shower and got dressed, and left Severus’s rooms and the Dungeons and went for a walk with his broomstick over his shoulder down to the Quidditch pitch, where he straddled his broom and took off for the sky.After doing a couple of laps around the pitch, including doing a figure of eight around the goalposts, he flew off out over the stands and towards the lake.

 

Half an hour later and Harry was beyond cold and stiff, and so instead of getting off of his broom, he flew back to the school and into the Entrance Hall, and if you would believe it, up the main stairs and all the way up to the Hospital Wing, where he was greeted by a stunned looked Madam Pomfrey.

He explained quickly through chattering teeth why he broke the rule of NO FLYING INSIDE HOGWARTS, because; he couldn’t actually remove himself from his broom.She shook her head at his stupidity, but helped him by throwing powerful warming charms upon him.Fifteen minutes later and now free from his broom, Harry left Pomfrey and the Hospital Wing and made his way down to the Entrance Hall, with a slight hobble, when he met Severus – who was coming up from the dungeon stairway.

‘Harry? Where have you been?’ asked Severus, as he spotted the broom over the young man’s shoulder, his eyebrow rose.‘Don’t tell me, that you went out flying in this weather?’ 

‘I did.Have you had breakfast yet?’ 

At Severus’s shake of his head, Harry went on.‘Well, I’ll tell you all about it, while you’re eating it.I’ve already had mine.’

Nodding, Severus continued on into the Great Hall, with Harry coming in behind him.

While Harry was retelling his story to Severus, McGonagall came over and joined them.‘Happy Christmas Harry, Severus.’

‘And the same to you, Minerva,’ replied Severus.

‘Happy Chrimbo, Minnie,’ said Harry.

When they had finished their breakfast the three of them bid the other Professors a Merry Christmas and made their way out of the hall and down to the dungeons.Today would be the first day that Harry would be spending Christmas with his family.His Godmother and his… well, with his Severus, although he had a feeling that Severus would not like to be termed as Harry’s boyfriend.

After lunch Harry, Minerva and Severus moved to the sitting, where the fire was blazing away merrily.Harry and Minerva sat down across from each other, while Severus got to his knees and pulled out all the presents from under the tree in the corner, and put them in three piles and then levitated them, one medium sized pile to Harry, the other slightly smaller pile over to Minerva and finally he levitated his pile over to his armchair.Once seated, he looked at the other two.Minerva was sitting in the other armchair next to him, while Harry had spread out his pile of presents next to him on the sofa.

‘Ladies first,’ Harry said as he bowed slightly at Minerva, who looked at him with a small smile, while out of the corner of her eyes she saw Severus chuckling.

Minerva picked up one of her presents and opened it with her wand, inside the small box was a delicate silver broche, ‘Severus, you really shouldn’t have, but thank you.’She pinned it to her robes.

‘Your turn Harry,’ said Severus, as he turned from Minerva and looked at over at him with a broad smile on his face.

Harry picked up a rather large looking package, it was slightly heavy.It felt like a book.He tore off the paper, not bothering to use his wand.It was a book, a leather bound book with gold lettering on the front:  _ The Half-Blood Prince’s Guide to Potion Making. _

Harry looked up at Severus shocked; Severus simply looked at Harry and mouthed for him to open it.Harry did, and looked at the first page.His eyes widened.

_ This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince and Harry Potter. _

Shaking his head slightly at the un-believability of what he was plainly seeing in front of him, Harry flicked through the book and saw that all of the Prince’s original notes were written in the margins, a part from the curses, they were not present.

‘Why would you even want to give me the Prince’s notes and ideas, after the last time?’ Harry asked, as he looked up at Severus.

‘Harry, I started rewriting all of you potions books, that you have used over the years, and placed them all into this one volume, that you have there.There are no other copies.I created it for you to use when you are potion making.I have made notes on all that is in that book, and have removed the curses from the original _Advanced Potion Making_ book.I knew that you could never concentrate when I was demeaning you and breathing down your neck at every turn, during your time as a student here.And then when you found my original copy last year and started using it, I discovered that I could teach you Potions, from afar and with the simpler alternatives that I had written down in that book, you were able to become good, very good at Potions.I want you to have it Harry.’

Harry got up and walked over to Severus and hugged him, while he whispered into his ear, ‘Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome,’ was Severus’s reply.

Once Harry had seated himself back on the sofa, the three of them spent the next hour or two un-wrapping the remainder of their gifts.

Minerva opened a present from Harry, which turned out to be a Tabby cat pendant necklace, and from Albus she received a pair of slipper in the McGonagall tartan.Severus received from Minerva a set of new Teaching Robes of tinted black/green.‘Are you trying to tell me something Minerva?’ he had asked, when he held them up to the light, and raised one eloquent eyebrow.Harry along with Minerva seeing the amusement in his eyes and hearing it in his voice laughed.From Albus he received a bottle of Ogden’s Finest.And finally from Harry, Severus received an old and very rare book on very rare and almost un-heard-of Potions, and also a few glass jars full of Basilisk scales, teeth, venom sacks, blood and judging by the look of it, even the spinal fluid.

‘Harry,’ he said completely stunned, ‘where did you come by these ingredients? They’re extremely rare and dare I say… expensive.Also I was to believe that there were no-more Basilisks.’

Minerva looked up at Harry with wonder.

‘I-’ said Harry, he blushed and looked away from both of them.

‘You re-entered the Chamber of Secrets, didn’t you?’ Minerva asked shrewdly.

‘Well, the Basilisk was just lying there, still the same as it had been when I killed it with Gryffindor’s sword… and I thought, why not?’ 

‘Why not indeed,’ Severus replied, ‘thank you Harry, for your extremely rare gifts, they will be used well.’

Harry nodded.He had received a book from Hermione on Quidditch and from Ron a large celebration box of Chocolate Frogs.It appeared, that Minerva had talked to both Ron and Hermione and had told them, that he was in contact with Harry, and if they wished to get him anything for Christmas, she would send it onto him.From Severus he had received a Dragon Hyde cloak, resizable Dragon Hyde boots and gloves.From Minerva he also received new Teaching robes, with trimming in the McDuff tartan.And from Dobby another pair of odd socks.

When all the bits of wrapping paper had been Scourgified, Severus handed Minerva another small wrapped package.‘It’s from both of us,’ he said.

Minerva took it from him and un-wrapped it, inside the box was a locket.She opened it and in the left frame was a picture of Harry and the other Severus.‘My two boys,’ she said as she wiped away a tear, and then she too pulled out of her robe pocket and wrapped parcel.It was very small, until she un-shrunk it and engorged it back to its right size.‘Harry I think that you have been waiting a long time for this, Happy Christmas.’

She handed him the large parcel and waited for him to see what was under the wrappings.

Harry removed the wrapping paper and gasped.

He was looking at a large black and white moving picture of his family, his mum and dad were standing in the centre, with their parents and relatives that Harry had never known.They were all facing him and waving, talking and laughing amongst themselves.Harry sat there staring at them all, tears were pricking his eyes.His eyes travelled over every single person there, until they stopped dead on one person, standing at the very back… it couldn’t be.

Just then he felt something move on the back of the frame, he stood up and turned the picture over and saw stuck to the back an envelope addressed to him.Harry removed it and once he had placed the picture safely on the sofa next to where he was sitting, he tore open the envelope and removed the letter within and read its short contents.

_ Dear Harry,  _

_ I’m sorry that I never told you and it will be a bit of a shock, but with Voldemort still at large I do not intend to risk telling you.With this and that going on at the moment and everything else going, I think that it is best all round if I keep this one remaining secret from you.Please, please forgive me Harry; at some point I will explain to you the how and the why.Forgive me. _

_ Your loving Great-Grandfather,  _

_ Albus Dumbledore _

‘You conniving old bastard!’ Harry said, not troubling to keep his voice low.‘Sorry won’t wash with me this time, you old goat!’ 

Severus and Minerva looked at Harry shocked, what had been a very happy and pleasant day a few minutes ago, was diminished now.

‘Harry?’ Minerva asked gently.

‘Did you know?’ Harry asked not looking at her.

‘Know what Harry?’ 

‘That, that…’ Harry faltered and then passed her the letter.

Minerva took it and read it, as she did her face grew pale and grave.

‘Oh, Albus,’ she said in a whisper, ‘what have you done?’ she looked up at Harry, who turned the picture around to face her so she could see for herself, while Severus was looking nonplussed.

‘Can you tell Severus, for me? I need to go and storm an old goat’s office.’

With that, Harry walked over to the fire, grabbed hold of some Floo powder and threw it into the fire, and then stepped into the green flames and said, ‘Dumbledore’s Office!’ the fire roared and he was gone.

The fire in Dumbledore’s Office roared as the orange flames turned green, and Harry walked out of it.He walked up the steps and stopped dead in front of the Headmaster, who was seated behind his desk.

‘Ah, Harry,’ Dumbledore said pleasantly, ‘enjoying your Christmas with Severus and Minerva?’ 

‘I was,’ said Harry coldly, ‘until just a few minutes ago, when, I opened the last present from my Godmother.’

‘Has something upset you?’ Dumbledore asked.

‘Don’t, play the innocent with me Dumbledore!’ Harry snapped.

Albus looked hard at his ex-student, and Harry knew _that_ look all too well, and he was having none of it.Somehow he was able to block Dumbledore out.

‘Is something wrong?’ 

‘That,’ Harry went on, ‘has to be the _biggest_ understatement I have ever heard from you, at this point in my life.’

Harry didn’t need a wand, he was powerful enough without one, but he took his out anyway and pointed it at Albus with a slight tremor in his hand, and Dumbledore’s impassive face stayed the same, even at wand point.‘How could you?’ Harry continued, his voice growing louder, ‘how could you keep something as important as that from me? Minerva I can understand… but you! How could you keep that from me, and yet-’ Harry was now shouting, ‘continue to dictate and manipulate my whole _fucking_ life!’ 

At his raised voice Fawkes squawked from his perch by the door, where he had been sleeping.

_ ‘Answer me!’  _

Harry was shaking all over, as he tried to control his unsteady hands, while continuing to point his wand at Dumbledore.

Just then the fire roared into life again and out stepped Minerva and Severus, with looks of anger carved on both their faces.Severus went and stood next to Harry and tried to calm him, while carefully removing his wand from his shaking hands.While Minerva came right up to the desk and looked daggers at Dumbledore, as she held out the letter.

Albus reached out and took it from her and read it.

It was a good job he was seated at his desk, for he slumped back into his chair as he read it.He closed his eyes after removing his half-moon glasses; he pinched the bridge of his crooked nose.

‘I am ashamed to say this,’ Minerva said, in her most stern voice, ‘but you _really_ have done it this time Albus.’

Albus opened his eyes and replaced his glasses, while continuing to look at the letter, still in his hand.Minerva was still glaring at him.

Harry laughed a hollow laugh, ‘I’ll second that,’ he said.

After a long bout of silence, Albus got to his feet and raised his wand and cast a spell to make four squashy armchairs appear, in the lower part of his office, surrounding the fireplace.

‘Please,’ he said as he motioned the others to take a seat, ‘if you’re willing to listen, I will try and explain myself.’

Minerva along with Albus sat down in two of the chairs, Severus still had his arm around Harry’s shoulders and was guiding him over to them, and Severus sat down in one and pulled the other one next to his closer to him.After a minute or two, Harry grudgingly took the empty seat next to Severus.

Harry leant against Severus’s shoulder while Albus cleared his throat, and thought about where to begin.At the beginning was always best he thought.

‘I met and married your Great-Grandmother Petula, Harry, just after Tom Riddle left Hogwarts, and we had two children, Dorian and Gabriella.Unfortunately Gabriella died six months after she had been born due to catching Wizard’s flu, while Dorian grew into a sweet boy who was loved dearly… although we did not know until he reached his eleventh birthday, that he was in fact born a squib, but no matter we continued to love him and he grew into a very nice young man.But then came a time when he rebelled, because his parents could perform magic and he couldn’t.We tried and failed to talk to him about it, we told there were spells that squibs could perform, but he didn’t want to know.When he reached twenty he left us and went out into the Muggle world.We didn’t hear from him for ten years, Petula was devastated with his leaving and left me due to that.Then ten years later I received a letter from him, saying that he had married a very nice Muggle girl called Liliana Evans.And that he had taken her surname, instead of her taking his, and he had told her all about his family and what I was – she understood and told him to make amends with us – unfortunately he did not know that his mother was no-longer with me.Dorian then wrote to me and told me that Liliana was pregnant, and would I like to be there at the birth of my grandchild? I was please and overwhelmed for him, and so I agreed.Liliana gave birth to a healthy baby girl and they called her Lily after her mother.She was a very beautiful baby Harry, she had her father’s nose and facial structure, but she had her mother’s green eyes and red hair – the same as yours.I have pictures of Lily growing up, if you would like to see them at any time.Anyway, after Lily was born, Dorian decided that it was time to reconcile with me about his leaving, but simply told him to forget about it and move on.We stayed in touch and became close, like we once had been before.

‘Then four years later, my second granddaughter was born.Petunia – she was more like her mother in looks and had her father’s eyes and dark hair.Of course you know what happened next, after seeing Severus’s memories that he gave you.Lily was a witch, but Petunia was not, she was like her father.It’s not often that it happens in two generation of births, but it is known to.When she came to Hogwarts along with Severus and your father, I watched her from afar as she grew up into a wonderfully bright and intelligent woman.Once she left Hogwarts she came to see me often.She wanted to get to know me more and I her, she had known who I was, but I was Head of the school Lily was then attending, we couldn’t act like family members act around each other, in that environment, which Lily understood.’Here Albus paused and with his wand summoned a tea tray, with four cups and saucers, a large pot of tea and a plate of assorted biscuits.After pouring himself a cup and taking a few sips of it, he continued.

‘Then Lily married James, moved to Godric’s Hollow and had you Harry.From the time that you were born to just before the night that your parents died, I was in your life.I was there when Sirius and Minerva were made your Godparents… and then that fateful night happened and I didn’t know what was best for you, should I take you and look after you at Hogwarts? Or should I leave you in Petunia’s hands?Now I see that leaving you with Petunia and her family was one of my biggest mistakes.Minerva and Severus Harry knew nothing of me being your Great-Grandfather until you showed them this letter today, they simply thought and have always thought that I was merely a friend of the family.’

Albus took another gulp of his tea, ‘When you entered Hogwarts Harry, I wanted to tell you, but I feared that you weren’t ready.But I see now as I did when I told you at the end of your fifth year about why I kept so much from you again was a mistake.’Albus leant forward and placed his tea cup back onto the tray on the small table in front of him and look at Harry over his glasses, his blue eyes had lost their usual twinkle.

Harry met his gaze and then turned and looked into the fire, while Minerva and Severus looked at each other.Their faces both blank, but their eyes were full of sorrow and pity for Harry.

‘I will understand Harry,’ Albus finished, ‘if you never want to talk to me ever again, all I can say is, I’m sorry for putting you through all that you’ve had to go through in your life… and I’m sorry for never telling you until now about me being your Great-Grandfather.I’ll answer any question you have, anything at all, I won’t push you and I’ll give you your space, until you wish to talk.’

Albus then got up and went to his desk and bent down and opened one of the drawers, after removing a medium sized, wrapped package from it, he shut the drawer and returned to the others.He stopped next to Harry and placed it on Harry’s lap.

‘I think you’ll want to see what’s under the wrappings Harry, but open it after you’ve returned to the Dungeons.I’m sorry for ruining your Christmas Harry, all that I can ask for, is your forgiveness.’

Harry felt the wrapped package on his lap, but he didn’t look at it or Dumbledore, but continued to stare unseeingly into the fire.

Albus then nodded to Severus and Minerva and left them.He was feeling very tired after explaining to Harry, why he did what he did.He went off to bed, leaving three silent people in his lower office.

After a few minutes Minerva and Severus got to their feet and looked at the motionless Harry who was still sitting in his chair and hadn’t moved since Albus left.Severus looked at Minerva, who looked at him.She then removed Albus’s present from Harry’s lap and carried with her to the fire, while Severus picked up Harry and carried him to the fire.They took some Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, and stepped into it one at a time.

A few seconds later and they were back in Severus and Harry’s sitting room.Severus placed Harry on the sofa and then made to move the picture of Harry’s family off of the empty seat next Harry, but was stopped by Harry’s hand.

Severus left it alone and went to sit down at the dining table; he was shortly joined by Minerva, who had placed Albus’s gift to Harry on the coffee table, before leaving Harry to his thoughts.

‘Severus, do you think Harry will be able to survive this?’ Minerva asked as she set to glasses down on the table, with a bottle of Ogden’s Finest.

‘I don’t know Minerva,’ he replied his voice heavy, ‘I just, don’t know.’

Later that night, after Minerva had left for her bed, Severus came back in to the sitting room to find Harry curled up on the sofa asleep, with his hands clutching the large framed picture of his family.

Severus silently placed all of Harry’s gifts he had received earlier in the day on the coffee table, next to Albus still wrapped package.And then he deftly prized Harry’s fingers from the frame and placed it on the wall above the fireplace on the chimney breast.

After he had covered Harry with a quilt and placed a kiss on his forehead, Severus went to bed.

A few hours after Severus had gone to bed Harry woke up and after stoking the fire into life, he finally picked up Dumbledore’s gift and un-wrapped it.

It was an old, intricately carved and bejewelled wooden box; he lifted the lid and found a note inside, sitting on top of a letter to him.He read the note: 

_ Dear Harry,  _

_ I was given this box by your parents, to be given to you at your seventeenth year at Christmas; this will hopefully help explain my way of working more simply. _

_ Albus Dumbledore _

Harry place the note to one side and lifted out the letter, as he was removing the letter from the envelope, he saw that where it had laid in the box, was a load of photographs, a little thin gold metal box that seemed to open out, little odd trinkets in gold and silver.

Harry put the letter to one side for the moment and picked up the thin gold box and opened it.It was a picture frame that had three moving pictures in it.In the left frame was an elegant looking woman of about thirty or forty years of age, she had a round face and lovely eyes, and her hair was long and wavy.Just underneath the picture was a strip of aged parchment with, Petula written on it.The middle frame had a picture of a young man in it, his hair was thick and shoulder length.His face was looked a lot like Dumbledore’s, although Harry could see hints of his mother there as well.Dorian was written underneath it.And in the right hand frame was Dumbledore himself, not as old as he is now, but still the same.His name was below his picture.Harry looked long and hard at Dorian Dumbledore and then remembering the letter; he folded the gold picture frame up and again and picked up the letter.He unfolded it and read.

_ Harry,  _

_ Please don’t hate Albus for doing what he thought was right, about him not telling you who he really was to you.After your parents died I asked him not to, until… well, until he thought it was the right time.I know you will have lots of questions for him, and he will answer them Harry.All I ask is for you not to stay mad at him; he did all this for me.But now that I think about it, knowing you as I do Harry, you’ll most probably work it out, or find out some other way, before he has a chance to tell you himself.If that is how you find out about him Harry, I am so very, very sorry. _

_ Please forgive us both for our mistakes, Harry, please?  _

_ Your loving Godfather,  _

_ Sirius _

Harry was crying when he had finished reading the letter, he didn’t know who he should be mad at his dead Godfather, or his recently discovered Great-Grandfather?

He removed the ornate box from his lap and placed it on the coffee table and then got up and walked into Severus’s bedroom, where he sat on the edge of the bed and started to shake as more tears fell, Sirius’s letter still clutched in his hand.

Severus felt the bed shift slightly and stirred at the sound of someone sobbing.He opened his eyes and saw Harry sitting on the bed, hunched over.

‘Harry?’ he asked his voice heavy with sleep.‘What is it that has upset you?’ 

Harry sat up and then turned, got onto the bed still fully clothed and rolled over to Severus and hugged him, burying his head in Severus neck.

He patted Harry’s back trying to calm him, with one hand, while with the other he carefully removed the aged parchment from him.

And after lighting the sconces with wandless magic, Severus read the letter, while rubbing soothing circles on Harry’s back.

‘Was this in the package Albus gave you for Christmas, Harry?’ 

Severus felt Harry nodding his head, just under his chin.

‘I don’t know what to say Harry,’ Severus went on as he placed the letter onto his bedside table.

‘Just promise me, that you’ll never keep anything like this or anything else like this from me?’ Harry’s muffled voice asked. 

‘I promise.’

‘Thank you.’


	19. Ron and Hermione Prepare a Trap

Over the next few days Severus and Minerva helped Harry come to terms, with what they had discovered on Christmas day.It wasn’t until the Christmas holidays were over and the students returned for the winter term, that Harry came to a decision about it all.And so on the night before classes started the following morning, saw Harry flooing to Dumbledore’s Office again.Once there he spent a few hours asking Dumbledore questions about Lily, and receiving all the answers he had been searching for, for years.

As Harry got up to leave, he looked back at the old man in front of him, before he moved around the large desk, and stopped beside Dumbledore’s chair.

Dumbledore himself moved the chair backwards and stood up also, and then turned to look at Harry.Who was holding out his hand.Dumbledore took it and shook it.Then as he let go of Harry’s hand, Harry himself leant forwards and hugged the older man.

‘I don’t hate you for keeping it from me,’ he said, his voice muffled by Dumbledore’s shoulder.‘I forgive you.’

Dumbledore hugged Harry back, ‘Oh Harry, I give you my word, that I’ll not keep anything from you, regarding you, or your family ever again.’

Harry nodded his head again, and his thin frame began to shake slightly.

‘Harry?’ Dumbledore asked calmly, as he parted from him, while keeping both his hands on Harry’s shoulders and looking at Great-Grandson, whose head was bowed.Harry sniffed in reply.

Albus chuckled lightly as he saw the tears begin to run down Harry’s face, he wiped them away with the back of his hand.At this gesture, Harry raised his head and look up into Dumbledore’s eyes, which were also filled with tear, but not of sadness, but of joy.

After a few more minutes of silence, where they simply looked and smiled at each other, Harry finally spoke, ‘Well, I better go.’And he turned towards the fire.Dumbledore walked with him, with his arm around his shoulders.

‘I, like Minerva, Harry,’ Dumbledore replied, ‘would like to spend some time with you, to get to know you.If you will allow it, perhaps even Minerva and Severus would like to be there to?’ 

‘But sir,’ Harry continued, with a slight smile, ‘you’ve known me for six and a bit years.’

‘Ah, but you see Harry, knowing you as I have done, was exactly the same as it was with Lily.I’ve known you from afar.Now I wish to get to know the real you… And I’m sure; that you’d like to get to know you Great-Grandfather a bit better too, am I right Harry?’ 

Harry nodded, ‘I would like that, I would like that a lot… erm?’ 

Harry faltered and gave Dumbledore a weak smile, ‘What do I…’

‘Albus, Harry.’Albus finished smiling, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.‘Unless, you would proffer to call me Great-Grandfather Albus or Dumbledore, it is up to you of course.’

Harry laughed a genuine laugh as he finished, ‘No, Albus is fine.See you another time then… Albus.’

Albus nodded.‘You may come and see me again Harry, whenever you wish to talk, whether it be night or day, my floo is always open to you, good-night.’

‘Good-night Albus,’ Harry gave him one more hug, before flooing back to Severus.

Harry woke early along with Severus the next morning, so that they could spend some time before breakfast transforming Harry back into McDuff, for the coming term.

Once Harry was back to looking and sounding like McDuff, did they leave the Dungeons for the Great Hall.When they were seated at the staff table, Severus ate, while McDuff looked over at the Slytherin table.Malfoy was there, and at that moment was glaring at McDuff.

‘I don’t know,’ Teddy McDuff sighed, as he looked away from the Slytherin’s and Malfoy, and down at his plate.‘I hope Malfoy isn’t going to continue to be a pain in the arse, in my lessons.I don’t think I could stand another detention with him.How you could put up with him Severus, all those years I was a student with him, I don’t know.You do realise that it was Malfoy that got me into most of the trouble I got into don’t you?’

‘Yes, I knew Teddy,’ Severus replied in the same undertone that McDuff was speaking with, ‘and I’m sorry for all the detention I gave you back then, but back then we all had our parts to play.’

‘Unfortunately, I do. You know last term when I gave Malfoy that detention, I felt such… I don’t know power, would you call it? Or something like that.But I also felt like I wanted to drag him to the front of the class, bind him to the front of my desk, with him bent over it and… I just wanted to spank that pale, noble, aristocratic behind of his.And I know that that’s going a bit too far.’Severus choked on at bit of egg, due to chuckling at that, Teddy gave him a hard thump on his back (in which Severus thanked him) before he went on.‘You know, I sort of feel sorry for Filch now.In first year, when I had that detention in the Forbidden Forest with Ron, Hermione and Malfoy, as we were heading down to Hagrid’s Filch was complaining, and I quote, _ ”It’s a pity they let the old punishments die, there was a time detention was where you were hanging by your thumbs, in the dungeons… God I miss the _ __ _ screaming.” _ I never thought that I would feel like this.’

‘Don’t worry,’ Severus said, ‘you’ll get over it, now eat up.’

Just as Severus and Teddy were finishing their breakfasts, Hermione and Ron entered the Great Hall, they sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to eggs, bacon and sausages, while discussing certain plans that they had put together, over the Christmas holidays.

‘So, how are we going to trap McDuff?’ asked Ron and he wolfed down his bacon and eggs.

‘That’s easy, I was think of maybe producing a Boggart in front of him, seeing what it turns into and then seeing what he casts at it.’Hermione replied.‘The hard part, is procuring the Boggart.’

‘I’d say that bit would be the easiest part,’ Ron went on.

‘Oh, how?’ 

‘Simple, McDuff caught one just before Christmas and kept it, to show his third years and show them how to get rid of it.’

‘But that's great Ron,’ said Hermione, ‘all we have to do, is somehow remove it from his office, before he gets rid of it.’

‘I hope you’re not planning to break into the man’s Office, Hermione.’

‘Would I?’ 

Ron gave her an unbelieving look and then spoiled it, by smirked.


	20. A Boggart, McDuff and the Patronuses

After breakfast, Severus left the Hall for his first Potions class, with the seventh year Gryffindor’s and Slytherin’s, while McDuff went off to teach his third year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw’s how to tackle a Boggart.

When he got to his classroom, he saw that all the students were sitting at their desks, with their books out and eagerly waiting for the lesson to begin.

‘You’ll not be needing those books of yours today,’ McDuff said, ‘this will be a practical lesson.If you’ll place your books back into your bags, and follow me.’

His class of wondering students all did as they were told and then followed him out of the door and down the corridor.A short while later they all stopped outside the Staff Room.McDuff opened the door and told them all to go inside.They all did.

After shutting the door behind him, he moved to where the large old oak wardrobe stood at the far end of the room and stood next to it, he then turned to face his class of bewildered students and began.

‘Now I have brought you all in here, to teach you how to defend yourselves against a Boggart.Now who can tell me what one looks like?’ 

Just then the wardrobe rattled and shook violently for a few seconds.

‘No-one knows,’ said a tall boy at the back with sandy coloured hair and a placid face, ‘Boggart’s are shape-shifters, they transform into whatever anyone fears the most, that’s what makes them so-’ 

‘So terrifying, yes,’ Continued McDuff, ‘but very luckily there is a simple charm that will repel a Boggart.Let’s practise it now.Without wands please.Repeat after me nice and clearly, _Ridiculous_.’

_ ‘Ridiculous!’ _ everyone repeated.

‘Excellent.Now, who would like to go first?’ 

Meanwhile, down in the dungeons Severus was at that moment setting taking twenty points from Gryffindor, because Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan had been talking, when they should’ve been paying attention.But what Malfoy found odd, was that Professor Snape usually awarded double the amount of House points taken from Gryffindor, when doing so.But this time Snape didn’t award Slytherin any points.

‘Yes, Mr Malfoy?’ Snape said as he turn to Draco, who had his hand in up.

‘Excuse me Professor, but usually whenever you take points away from Gryffindor, you always gave us double in return.’

‘Your point being, Mr Malfoy?’ Snape replied coldly as he raised one eloquent eyebrow at the boy.

‘Well, you didn’t give us any just now, when you took twenty from Gryffindor, sir.’

From where they sat, both Hermione and Ron were looking at Malfoy, as though he had gone mad, even from their position, they could see that Snape wasn’t in the mood for bandying words with his own House.They smiled and continued to watch anyway.

‘Mr Malfoy, it may have escaped your notice, but the war between the Dark Lord and Us is finally over with.And ever since that time at the beginning of last summer, I have been over the moon at thinking that I can now drop the act of keeping an eye on that little blonde-always-sucking-up-to-Professor-Snape-to-stay-in-his-good-graces-Draco Malfoy.’Snape went on in his most deadly voice, as he leant against Draco’s desk, with his face very close to Draco’s.‘Now that the war is over Mr Malfoy, do us all a favour and climb out of my pocket and leave me alone.’

With that Snape stood up, turned sharply on his heels and went back to his desk, while listening to the mutterings from the Slytherin side of the room and the stifled laughter coming from the Gryffindor’s side.

‘Harry would’ve have loved, witnessing Snape putting Malfoy in his place finally.’Ron said to Hermione, not troubling to keep his voice low.

Hermione nodded, and Severus had to agree with Ron, about that.While Malfoy just sat silently in his seat head bowed slightly with two spots of red shading his pale cheeks.He had never been insulted like that from a teacher… Well apart from that time in his fourth year, with his run in with Mad-Eye Moody.

At lunchtime Ron was in the Great Hall eating, while Hermione was no-where to be seen, from where he sat he could see an angry and sour looking Malfoy, as he looked up and glared at the Staff table.Ron couldn’t help but snigger.

Up at the Staff table Severus was telling Teddy about what had happened in his seventh year Gryffindor/Slytherin Potions class.Teddy/Harry let out a bark like laugh when Severus had finished telling him about his and Malfoy’s fracas.

‘I think, it was because before Voldemort’s defeat, the Malfoy’s where the richest family, and ever since Draco has entered Hogwart’s he has strutted around the place, as though he personally owned it.But after Narcissa died and Lucius was put in Azkaban, Draco lost nearly all of his family’s fortune trying to keep Malfoy Manor out of the hands of the Ministry.He may still be stuck up and pompous, but he’s not rich anymore, have you noticed how he’s lost that strut of his?’

‘I think he now hates us both,’ Severus finished mildly.

‘Well, if he does, he does.At least we don’t have to put up with him for much longer, come June and it’ll be good-bye Malfoy for ever.I might throw a party that evening,’ said Teddy, his lips twitching slightly.

‘Will I be invited?’ Severus asked.

‘Of course, it wouldn’t be the same without you there, Severus.’

Later after their last classes for the day Ron and Hermione met up in the Gryffindor common room.

‘It’s all set,’ Hermione said quietly to Ron.

‘What is?’ 

‘The Boggart,’ she went on, ‘I was able to get hold of it while everyone was at lunch.’

‘So, that’s why you weren’t in the Hall.’Ron replied.

‘Exactly, now I think I had better do the actually setting of the trap, as it won’t need the two of us, agreed?’ 

‘Agreed,’ said Ron.

**-SS/HP-**

That evening, McDuff was patrolling the corridors, along with Snape who was busy creeping up on unsuspecting-out-of-bed-students in the second and third floor corridors.While McDuff was just entering the Entrance Hall, from the stairway that lead to the Kitchens, the main doors opened and in came... a Dementor.Professor McDuff froze when he saw it, tall, hooded, black and dead-looking.It glided towards him its rattling breath sucking out all the candles, making everything pitch black.McDuff, unperturbed by the icy-cold and clammy feeling, lit his wand and raised it to just above his head.

_ ‘EXPECTO PATRONUM!’ _ he roared.Out of his wand tip shot a large silver stag and doe, they charged the Dementor… which stumbled on contact.‘A Boggart eh, and which Slytherin student caught, and set you on me, I wonder? Well Malfoy will be in detention with me again it seems…How _tragic_ ,’ he said aloud, sarcastically to himself.‘Ridiculous,’ he continued somewhat lazily.The Boggart exploded and the candles re-lit themselves.

Just then he heard running footsteps coming towards him, he turned to look up at the stairs and saw Severus coming down them.He stopped out of breath and after he had got it back he asked, ‘Are you alright? What happened?’ 

‘It seems someone let a Boggart in through the front doors, disguised as a Dementor.I was hoping never to have to use my Patronus, while teaching, because of who I would be teaching.Nearly everyone in this school knows what my Patronus looks like… I just hope no-one was about to witness that… Oh well.’

‘It’s not your fault Harry,’ Snape replied in an undertone, so that only Harry could hear him, if they were being overheard.‘Come on.’

As they made their way towards the Dungeon stairway, from her hiding place just in front of the doors that lead into the Great Hall, and under a Disillusionment spell, Hermione stood stunned at what she had just witnessed.

‘Well it proves one thing, that’s for certain,’ Hermione said in a whisper to herself, ‘McDuff is most definitely not who he appears to be.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Ron and Hermione meet with Professor McGonagall. In turn, making Minvera run to Severus and Harry, relaying with them what Mr Weasley and Ms Grainger had told her. 
> 
> Chapter Twenty-One will be added sometime in November. SSD


	21. Ron And Hermione Meet With McGonagall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, as it was annoying me so much. I woke up this morning with Chapter 21 finally fully written in my head, so here it is. SSD

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling troubled. After she had gotten back to the Common Room the night before and had told Ron everything (after she had woken him up), they had gone to bed, Ron, Hermione noted that he didn't seem that bothered by the events, but then she had thought as she had got into bed, that Ron was very slow on getting anything! 

 

So after she woke up still feeling troubled by last night, she headed down to the Great Hall and had breakfast. Ron came in a few minutes after and sat beside her. As he piled his plate high with sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs and toast, Hermione was glad that they had Transfiguration first thing, as she would ask McGonagall if she could talk to her about her thought. 

 

 **-SS/HP-**

 

'Professor?'  
'Yes, Miss Granger?' said McGonagall, as she looked up from her desk of parchments. She noted that Ron was also with her, but that he looked slightly lost, but then Minerva assumed that he always was slow on anything, whether it was school work or anything in general.  
'I have a feeling that there is something not right about Professor McDuff.' Hermione put it rather bluntly. 

 

'I see,' McGonagall replied, giving her student a sharp look, over her glasses. 'And waht makes you say that Miss Granger?'  
'I set a trap for him last light, in the Entrance Hall and--'  
'So, you're the person who set the Boggart on Professor McDuff?' Minerva asked incredulously.  
'I did. But it was only to prove my point.' 

 

'That point of your's Miss Granger, being?'  
'Professor McDuff, is _not_ who he is portraying himself to be.'  
While all this was going on, Ron was openly gaping at Hermoine, he had never thought that she would have to gall to have a go directly in front of McGonagall, let alone actually in said Professor's face. 

 

While she sat there and stared at her student, in her mind Minerva was thinking quickly, _I'll have to go and find both Severus and Harry and tell them what has happened, before Miss Granger decides to take more action against Harry's wonderful portrail of McDuff._ Minerva also noted that Hermione didn't flinch or even twitch slightly at her piercing gaze, _the war has certainly toughened up this girl... although, it's a shame that it couldn't have thoughened up Weasley a bit more... pity that... Oh well, you can't have everything._

 

'Very well, Miss Granger, I'll go and talk to the Headmaster about your thoughts.' ( _Like hell_ she thought) 'Now you two need to be getting along to your next classes.'  
Once they had left, Minerva got up and went to her office, where she took hold of some Floo powder and threw it into the fire. 'Severus Snape's Office!' she called. 

 

 **-SS/HP-**

 

'Oh, Severus, thank Merlin your here.'  
Looking up from his desk, 'Minerva, what brings you here?'  
'May I came through?'  
'Of course.' 

 

After stepping out of the grate and into Severus's office, she walked up to the man's desk and slumped down onto the chair there.  
'Are you alright Minvera?'  
'Where's Harry?'  
'In his office at the moment, why?' 

 

And so Minerva told him all of what had just happened in her classroom. Which then had Severus and Minerva standing up, going over to the fire-place and stepping into green flames, bound for Professor McDuff's Office.


	22. Professor McDuff Reveals All

After stepping through and into McDuff's Office, Severus and Minerva greeted Harry and they all sat down together at the desk.  
'Harry,' said Minerva, 'I've just had Mr Weasley and Miss Granger tell me their, (well more Hermione's than Ronald's) worries about McDuff. Apparently Hermione was the one who set the Boggot on you last night. And she was the one who broke into your office and stole it, to use on you. She saw the two Patronuses, but she has not made the connection... yet.' 

 

Harry looked at both Severus and Minerva in silence.  
'I suppose that I should tell them the truth, then?'  
'It would be the wizest thing to do, Harry.' Minerva went on, while Severus nodded his agreement.  
'Then I suggest, Minnie,' Harry continued, 'that you ask both of them to return to your office, where the three of us will reveal the truth, to them.' 

 

 **-A Few Days Later-**

There was a knock upon the door and Minerva got up and answered it. In came Professors McDuff and Snape.  
From where they sat at McGonagall's desk both Ron and Hermione looked at each other, obviously surprised that Snape was here, and wearing a nuetral expression, instead of his usual dour one. 

 

'I've asked you two here, today,' McGonagall said, as she looked at her two Gryffindors, 'because the three of us feel that it is about time, that you both knew the truth. And hopefully it'll stop the two of you from keeping watch on Professor McDuff.'  
Ron and Hermione looked at their Head of House with befuddled expressions.  
'So I was right,' Hermione asked, 'Professor McDuff isn't who he says he is?' 

 

'He most certainly isn't, Miss Granger,' Snape replied, while McDuff chuckled. 'He is certainly _not_ who he appears to be, that's for sure.'  
'I think that words are over with for the moment, anyway,' McDuff continued, 'Severus, if you will?'  
Nodding Snape came over and pointed his wand at McDuff's face. Slowly, very slowly Ron and Hermione watched as their Professor's hair and the rest of his face distorted, into someone they both knew very well. The eyes were the last to change, from brown back to green. 

 

Hermione and Ron both gaped, but were forstalled from bursting into a tirade of questions, when Harry raised his hand.  
'I'm sure that the both of you can understand my reasoning behind why I did this. Although I am surprised that you Hermione didn't put two and two together, after you set that Boggot upon me.' 

 

'I probably would've done, if it had only been one stag Patronus, but when I saw both a stag _and_ doe together I was very much surprised. But why couldn't you have told us, what you were planning to do? We would've kept it a secret. We're your best friends. I bet what you told me about McGonagall being your Godmother was some ploy?'  


  


'Actually Miss Granger,' Minerva continued, 'it wasn't. Harry is indeed my Godson.'  
Hermione looked as though she had just been slapped and Ron, (much to Snape's amusement) gaped.  


  


'If you're both willing to listen to us,' said Harry, 'we will be able to explain everything to you. Also after this, I would very much like you both to meet another member of my family, who by the way I only found out about on Christmas Day. But you can't tell anyone. Do you understand?'  
Ron and Hermione nodded. 

 

Severus chuckled again as he looked at Harry and said, 'You might want to put your voice back to normal, Harry. I think that that's why your friends are still gaping.'  
'Oh?' Harry replied, as he raised his wand to his throat and silently cast the reversal spell. 'Is that better?'  


  


'It was a bit odd,' Hermione finished, 'seeing you and hearing that voice.'  
Harry laughed, 'Sorry about that.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for this year.  
>  **Have a Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year!** and you'll hear from me soon. SSD


	23. Malfoy Starts to Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait for the update, I had a vast amount of writer's block after chapter 22.

**\- Three Days Later -**

After Harry had revealed himself to his two best friends, and after he had gotten them to swear on their magic that they wouldn't let sip who McDuff really was, everything went back to the way it had been. Teddy was teaching and Hermione and Ron were no longer wondering where or how their friend was. 

 

Meanwhile Draco Malfoy on the other hand was his usual annoying self. He was trying to work out why he was so at odds with a teacher. One who to his recollection had never done anything to him or his family. 

 

That evening in the Slytherin common room, Draco cleared his mind of all thought and then slowly began to let all the growing suspicious thoughts that he had of McDuff slowly return back into the forefront of his mind. 

 

And then... 

 

He didn't care that it was after curfew, he had to get to Severus's quarters. Once there he knocked and waited. Some few minutes passed before the door opened and Draco ran inside, only when he turned around to start his tirade, it wasn't Severus standing in front of him. But McDuff. 

 

'Can I help you, Mr Malfoy?' McDuff asked. 'Or would you care to explain why, as soon as I opened the door, you saw fit to come rushing in, without being invited?'  
'Where's Severus?' 

 

'Do you mean, Professor Snape?' McDuff went on as he shut the door. 'Just because you are a Slytherin, does not give you the right to call a Professor or Head of House by their given name. Do you understand me?'  
Draco nodded, looking sullenly up at his Professor. 

 

'A verbal answer if you please, boy?'  
'Yes, Sir,' said Draco through gritted teeth.  
'So, what did you want to talk to _Professor_ Snape, about?' 

 

'It is of none of your concern.' Draco replied hastily, as he walked over to the sofa and then slumped down on it.  
'You will get your arse off of that sofa, and stand, while you wait for Professor Snape!' Teddy continued as he went back over to the armchair closest to the fire, where he had been busy grading papers. 

 

'You will not disrespect other people's property, without them inviting you to sit down. You will stand there, by the table, where I can see you. And. You. Will. Touch. Nothing. Is that understood?'  
'Yes.' 

 

After what seemed like hours to Draco, the floo flared to like and out stepped Severus, who had been in the Infirmary all this time, helping Poppy with doing and inventory of all of her potion stocks. Teddy didn't even bat an eyelid, when the floo came to life, even being that close to it. After dusting off his robes of soot Severus looked around him. 

 

Teddy was sitting in the chair grading papers and Draco Malfoy was standing, with clenched fists in the middle of his rooms. Raising an eyebrow he turned to Teddy.  
'What is Mr Malfoy doing here, it is past curfew after all?'

 

'He's been here for an hour, he came rushing in and took a seat, as though this were his home, when I answered the door. Didn't even wait to be invited in, either. So I made him stand there until you returned. I think, that I'll leave you two to it. I can finish this later.'

 

With that Teddy got up and after arranging his papers, he placed them on the table, went over and gave Severus a kiss, before heading out of the rooms to do a bit of patrolling in a few of the upper corridors. While back in Severus's rooms Draco who had waited for the door to close behind McDuff, exploded with anger at Snape. 

 

_'JUST WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS!!!'_


	24. McDuff Snaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.

Two weeks had gone by since the evening Draco had exploded in Severus's quarters, and still the blonde was being a right little drama queen. Still irritating McDuff to no end. While everyone else was enjoying their Defence Against the Dark Darks classes, Malfoy was still causing distractions throughout. But not only were the Gryffindors and McDuff getting fed up with the boy - the Slytherins were too, and this caused a few stray jinxes and hexes to be fired at the him. 

 

It was nearing the end of another positive lesson with everyone barring the blonde, when Malfoy said something and landed himself in detention because of what he had said - which shan't be repeated.  
As everyone left (after writing down what they had to do for homework) McDuff called out.  
'Mr Malfoy, detention tonight. Here at eight sharp. Now get out.' 

 

Fuming, Draco left, only to be rundown by a volley of hexes aimed his way by a few Gryffindors but mostly Slytherins. After about half an hour of trying to stand once more, Draco went down to the Slytherin Common room only to be hexed again, eventually making him late for dinner. 

 

 **\- TLTW -**

 

At eight o'clock that evening McDuff was to be found pacing his empty classroom while wondering where the blasted boy was. He continued to pace up and down glancing over at the clock every so often. Five past ... Ten past ...  
At half past the hour, the door to the room opened and in Draco strutted in. 

 

McDuff having waited and wasted a good thirty minutes was not in a good mood. He hoped that now that the brat was here, that they could get this detention over with without any taunting and the like from Draco. He was very tired from teaching and in his spare time going over his notes for his NEWTS, and he just wanted to sleep. Unfortunately Malfoy apparently had other plans. Although the outcome would not bode well for both of them. 

 

'Would you care to explain as to _why_ you are late, Mr Malfoy?' McDuff asked in a biting tone, as he seated himself behind his desk, with a scowl plastered on his face.  
'Now, why would I want to do that?' Malfoy returned with a sneer, as he came and stood in front of a desk and casually leant against it, with his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

'Because, I am your teacher boy, and you are my student. I would like to know why you are late?'  
Draco just stood there silently watching his _teacher_ as the man began to twitch and shake very subtlety with rage. Suddenly there was a flash of bright purple light and Draco found himself immobile. McDuff was nowhere to be seen. It was as though he had apperated into thin air. 

McDuff apperated into his room and fell down onto his armchair. He was glad he had disapperated out when he did. Otherwise he would have snapped and done something that most probably would have sent him over the edge.


	25. Dumbledore Meets with Harry

After a while he went and locked himself up in his office, surrounded by a heavy silencing charm. Meanwhile down in their rooms Severus was getting worried, and after an hour or so he went to Minerva, to ask if she had seen Harry. She hadn't. Severus turned and was about to contact Albus via the floo, when the empty grate flared green and said man stepped out looking somber. 

 

'Ah, Severus, Minerva can the two of you help me get into Harry's office? I need to speak to him about something that with Mr Malfoy, earlier this evening.'  
'What happened earlier this evening, Albus?' Severus asked. 

 

'I had a rather interesting conversation with young Mr Malfoy a few minutes ago. It seems that Harry as McDuff gave Mr Malfoy's backside a rather severe beating, during his detention earlier this evening.'  
Severus shook his head. 

 

'No, Harry's not like that Albus. He wouldn't... He couldn't do that to anyone.'  
'Oh, he didn't.' Albus replied. 'But Mr Malfoy is just like his father in concocting scenes and scenarios. Subtle Legimency comes in handy for such things.' 

 

With that said all three of them left Minerva's office, but they split up outside the door. Albus and Severus made their way through the halls and corridors, and up to the fourth floor, all the way along it in silence until they stopped outside Professor McDuff's office. Albus and Severus took out their wands, while Minerva had said that she would leave them to it and that she would call on Harry later. But she had to go and visit Poppy up in the Infirmary. 

 

 

 **\- TLTW -**

 

Harry had been locked in his office now for four hours. He hadn't moved or got much work done. He was tired and so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't even hear his office door being magically opened.  
Both Severus and Albus stood framed in the doorway with looks of concern on their faces. 

 

Harry, still disguised as McDuff didn't acknowledge them, he was too emotionally wrecked. Severus came over and placed his arms around his young love's shoulders, which Harry startled him out of his thoughts.  
'I'm sorry, Albus,' Harry said, 'I didn't see you come in.'

 

Albus sat down opposite Harry while Severus sat beside him.  


'Not to worry my boy,' I just came to ask you something.'  


'Oh?'  


'Mr Malfoy came to me after his detention with you tonight, and proclaimed that you beat him. He showed me the marks.  


 

'WHAT?! I never touched him!' Harry replied utterly shocked. 'I felt like it, yes. I won't deny it... but then I cast that aside and apperated out.'  


All the while Harry spoke he looked at both Severus and Albus in disbelief.  
'I'll even take Veritaserum, if you don't believe me.'  
Albus looked at Severus. They both nodded. 

 

After a long pause Albus spoke.  
'Harry, I believe that taking Veritaserum will _not_ be necessary, and so does Severus. You can continue to teach as Teddy McDuff if you wish, but I believe that you would do well, to have a short break away from Hogwarts. Just so you can get back on your feet. You've been under great pressure lately, what with not only teaching, but studying for your NEWTs. 

 

'It was bound to happen, what with the way he has been in your classes. Do not blame yourself. I will be meeting with Draco tomorrow - where I will expressly forbid him to taunt you. You may take either Severus or Minerva with you, wherever you go. A week away will do you the world of good, my boy. Now don't worry. Your classes will be taken care of.' 

 

Harry nodded, but remained silent. Albus left after a few moments, leaving Severus alone with Harry.  


'He's right, Sev. I have been feeling really tired lately.

 

'Harry,' said Severus, after he had spelled the reversal potion into Harry's system and had transfigured his voice, eyes and hair back into soft, raven black and emerald. He then picked his you love up and after seating himself in the chair he had just hauled Harry out of, he placed said young man on his lap. 

 

'I'm surprised you held on so well, Harry. I can see that you've been thinking of your life at the Dursleys? You. Are. Not. Like. Them. Harry. And you never will be.  
Harry visibly relaxed and hugged Severus.  



	26. Draco Expelled

**\- Two Weeks Later -**

 

Harry returned from his week away refreshed and ready to start again. As happy as he could be. He had decided to go with Minerva to visit Godric's Hollow, to visit the place in peace this time and also to spend time at his parents' grave. He had enjoyed his week away, but all the while he had been away from Hogwarts he had missed Severus deeply and couldn't wait to be back in the man's arms. 

 

Although saying that, he felt a bit concerned (which his mind had probably blown out of proportion) at how Severus would react to him, once he got back. Even though it had been Severus who had said to take Minerva with him. 

 

So once again disguised as Teddy McDuff, he had returned to Hogwarts and was at the moment eating dinner in the Great Hall with Severus. Severus had embraced Harry as soon as he had returned via floo - so he wouldn't've been seen - and was so overwhelmed by Severus's reaction that he broke down. 

 

Finished before McDuff, Severus got up and left the Hall to go and finish grading papers leaving McDuff to his meal. When Teddy had cleaned his plate of everything, he too got up and made his way out of the Hall. Stopping every other step to answer a student who had stopped him as he was leaving, about their up coming classes. 

 

Instead of returning to his and Severus's rooms he went for a walk up-to the third floor corridor, eventually stopping at the statue of the One-Eyed Witch, the entrance to a secret tunnel that lead into the cellar of Honeyduke's Sweetshop in Hogsmeade. He smiled as he reminisced. 

 

Suddenly he felt eyes on him from behind so he turned around. Out of the shadows of the corridors came a shadowy figure with their wand raised.  
_'Sectumsempra!'_

 

Caught off guard McDuff took the full force of the curse and toppled backwards, landing half on to the plinth of the One-Eyed Witch and the stone floor, while the caster of the curse ran away keeping to the dark shadows of the corridor. Loosing blood quickly McDuff cast his Patronus with a breif message off down the corridor before passing out. 

 

 **\- TLTW &TLTG -**

 

Down in his office Severus had just taken the last parchment to be marked when a Stag and Doe entered through his door. They stopped in front of his desk, where the Doe turned its head to the Stag who spoke in Teddy's voice.  
'Sev... Need help... Third floor... One-Eyed Witch... Loosing blood... Hurry!' 

 

Severus stood up and ran from the room, on his way up through the dungeons and into the Entrance Hall he cast his Patronus and sent it to Albus, Poppy and Minerva. Running as fast as he could Severus made it up to the third floor in hat felt like seconds, whereas it had been only a few minutes. Skidding to a halt at the end of the corridor, he fell to his knees next to Teddy who was lying slumped in a large pool of his own blood. 

 

A few moments later Severus had healed what he could of the wounds, but was unable to replenish Teddy's blood. Which Teddy needed quickly. After cleaning the floor of blood, Severus pick Teddy up and ran with the young man in his arms all the way up to the Hospital Wing, meeting Minerva just outside the Infirmary's doors. 

 

Once they had burst through the doors - startling both Poppy and Albus who had been waiting for them - Severus ran over to the nearest bed and place Teddy onto it.  
'What happened Severus?' Minerva asked teary-eyed.  
'I don't know, I was busy marking in my office when Harry's Patronuses came through the door with a message. I found him lying slumped across the base of the One-Eyed Witch.' 

 

'I wonder if Harry saw his attacker?' Albus asked to no-one in particular, as he looked down at Harry.  
'We won't know that Albus,' continued Poppy, 'until he regains consciousness.'  
'I'll stay with him.' Severus went on as he to a seat next to Harry's bed.  
'That is your wish, Severus.' 

 

After a while Albus left the Hospital Wing leaving both Minerva and Severus by Harry's bedside, while Poppy attended to him. When Poppy had administered the blood replenisher, she too left them alone. Stating that all they could do now was wait. At least he wasn't looking so blue and dead now. 

 

 **\- TLTW -**

 

The next morning Harry woke up to find Severus with his head resting on his or rather Teddy's left-hand side, while Minerva was on his right. Both asleep. Poppy came bustling over and gave him another blood replenishing potion, once she saw that he was awake. Harry then yawned and tried to stifle it, but was unable to due to both his hands being in the clutches of Severus and Minerva. 

 

In trying to moving his hands he dislodged Severus who woke up and looked at his still disguised young love.  
'Who cast _Sectumsempra_ on you, Harry?' He asked.  
'Draco Malfoy.' Harry replied in an audible whisper. 

 

Severus scowled - something he didn't do at all now in front of Harry these days.  
'Malfoy?' Minerva asked. Harry nodded. 'I'll go and inform Albus.'  
With that Minerva got up and left the Hospital Wing, while Harry turned back to Severus. 

 

'I don't understand this, Sev... Is it my fault?'  
Harry put his head in his hands. 

 

'No Harry,' Severus replied, as he stood up, sat down on the edge of the bed and bent down to hug Harry lightly. 'None of this is your fault. It is Draco's. All Draco's. It has nothing to do with you Harry.'  
Later, when Harry had left the Hospital Wing and was now back in his and Severus's rooms, he removed the 'Teddy McDuff Persona' and relaxed on the sofa - eventually falling into a peaceful sleep. 

 

Meanwhile Severus had gone to the Slytherin Common Room where he found Draco talking to Pansy Parkinson. He asked the blonde for a quiet word. They walked out of the Common Room and continued on in silence until they reached the Entrance Hall, when Severus finally spoke. 

 

'You are coming with me Draco.' He said coldly.  
'Where to, sir?'  
Severus grabbed hold of Draco by the nape of his neck and hauled him all the way up to Dumbledore's office. 

 

Once inside Albus's office Severus let go of Draco's neck and went to stand next to Fawkes. Albus came in with Minerva. When the Headmaster was seated behind his desk, he spoke.  
'Mr Malfoy, we found Professor McDuff lying barely alive in the third floor corridor last night.' 

 

Draco noted that Dumbledore's usually twinkling eyes were blazing.  
'Luckily he woke up this morning and told us that you were the one who tried to kill him -'  
'...!'  
Holding up his hand for silence, Albus continued. 'There is no use in trying to deny it, we have plenty of evidence that it was you.' 

 

'Potter should be dead!'  
'We thought that you might've discovered his true identity. I must say that I am surprised at your conduct this year. Even going as far as coming to me proclaiming that a Professor beat you, when he wasn't even in the room. Yet, when you did not know that it was Harry Potter masquerading as your Professor, you still decided to bait him.' 

 

Here Albus paused for a moment or two, while he looked away from the young man in front of him and over at Severus and then Minerva.  
'I have had to make a decision about what is best here, Mr Malfoy. And it is with regret, that you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts.'


	27. Harry Potter Returns

Down in their quarters Harry looked up and away from his studies and asked Severus, an out of the blue question.  
'Is he gay?'  
'Who?'  
'Draco.' 

 

'I am not sure,' Severus asked raising an eloquent eyebrow. 'I've always assumed that my Godson was straight. Perhaps a bit of a drama queen at times... Why do you-?'  
'Wait what did you say? _Godson_?'  
'Yes, unfortunately. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before.'  
'Figures.' Harry mumbled. 'Anyway, whenever he's around me, I get the feeling that he's trying to come on to me.' 

'Hm, it's possible.' Severus finished.  
Harry shook his head and went back to his work.  


 

Later they went to bed and after removing their clothes leaving just their underwear on, Severus and Harry climbed into bed and once comfortably spooned together, with Severus's arms wrapped around his Harry. but before going to sleep severus had to ask one question.  
'Harry, will you do the honour of Bonding with me this Summer?' 

 

Shocked, surprised and overjoyed, Harry replied.  
'Yes!'  
They fell fast asleep with smiles on their faces. Though sleep didn't last long for Harry, who woke up close to midnight and after putting on some pyjama trousers and his dressing gown, he went out into the darkened living room and took the floo up to Albus's office. 

 

Stepping out of the fire-place he first saw that Albus's office was dimly lit with candles burning in their sconces. He saw Fawkes dozing peacefully on his perch over by the door. He stepped up and stood by the desk and saw that the curtain had been pulled across behind the high-back chair. Behind the curtain in a large alcove was Albus's bedroom. 

 

Harry's eyed the still curtain for a few moments before turning and quietly made his way over to the cabinet that held the Headmaster's Pensive. He opened it and there inside was the shallow silver basin. Harry raised his wand tip to his temple and began to remove memory after memory and place them into the bowl. Pocketing his wand, Harry leant over the bowl. As soon as his nose broke the silvery surface he was pulled forwards and fell into his memories. 

 

 **\- TLTW -**

 

As soon as Harry disappeared into the Pensive, the curtain behind the desk was pulled back and Albus stepped out from behind it. In the dim light he could see that his office wasn't as he had left it earlier. Seeing that his Pensive was out, he walked over to it, knowing full well that he hadn't had it out tonight. It was full of memories that were not his. He looked down into it. Intrigued at seeing Harry's face appear, Albus dived in. 

 

A few seconds later Albus found himself standing inside the Dursley's house, in Harry's bedroom. He watched with sad eyes as a younger version of Harry was being severely beaten by his Uncle. Looking to his left he saw the real Harry standing next to him, crying heavily at what he saw. 

 

Albus gently placed his left arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him into a light, but firm hug. Harry closed his eyes and buried his face into Albus's shoulder, as the memory changed. The memory went from the Dursley household to a clouded memory - a tampered memory - it was obvious that Harry had tried to dispel of this particular incident, but there was enough there for Albus to see what was going on. 

 

This memory then changed and Albus found himself now standing in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, along with Harry as Teddy McDuff. McDuff was pacing up and down the length of the room, every few minutes glancing over at the clock.  
Albus continued to watch as McDuff waited until the half hour struck before the door to the room opened and in strutted Draco. The taunting and baiting began and Albus could see when Harry began to snap, while Draco had been oblivious to it. Before Harry apperated out.

 

Soon Albus and Harry were standing in Albus's office once more. Albus guided Harry over to two armchairs by the empty fire-place and once they were seated in them. The two of them were quiet for some time, until Harry burst out.  
'Is there a spell somewhere that can erase memories that you don't want? I can't live with them anymore! There must be something. Please?' 

 

Albus was quiet for some time before he shook his head and said sadly.  
'Harry, I'm sorry, but there is nothing.'  
'What about Obliviate?'  
'It doesn't work like that, Harry. Well not in the way you want it to. Obliviate can only Obliterate the whole mind, not parts of it.' 

 

'I don't know what to do Albus. I love Severus so much and I don't want to have to give up on him, but after finding out from Severus himself that Draco is his Godson... I don't know, it's so hard... You know, I'm starting to believe that I did what Draco was proclaiming I did, when I didn't do anything to him. Paranoia is an annoyance. Also tonight when we were in bed Severus asked me to bond with him this coming Summer. 

 

'Albus, I want that more than anything, but now there's Draco to consider. How will he react? How can I be in a relationship with Severus, if I've got to look at Draco all the time? I'm happy that I've got you and Minerva in my life now ... but I also want Severus to be in it too. What am I going to do?' 

 

'Harry, I know that you don't want to leave us or Severus and I can understand the way you feel Harry, but you will get through this... And don't even think about Harry.' Albus added more firmly. 'If you killed yourself Severus would follow you. That I am sure of.' 

 

A little while later Harry finally left Albus's office and flooed back down to Severus. When he got back into bed he saw that Severus was still asleep. Once back under the covers Harry snuggled up to Severus, kissed the man lightly on his cheek. Just then Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him along with him. Smiling, Harry got comfortable before he finally fell back to sleep. 

 

 **\- TLTW -**

 

The next morning at breakfast Dumbledore announced that Professor McDuff had had to leave for family reasons and that his post would be filled by none other than Harry Potter. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall stood up and cheered. Everyone from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables cheered, while the Slytherins groaned and thought aloud, if the muttering was anything to go by, why they should they be taught by someone who should be still in school themselves. 

 

But then Snape stood up and looked at his House's table and told them all that they will listen to Harry in classes. If not, they would be thrown out of Hogwarts. The war was over. That shut the Slytherins up. Severus sat back down next to Harry, who was smiling at him. Severus smiled back. 

 

Later on during that day, Harry was putting away equipment that he had been using to show his third year Defence student away in a drawer of his desk, when the door opened and closed. He turned and found Draco standing there in front of him. Draco moved over to the front row of desks and them bent forward pulling his trousers and underwear down, before he turned around and leant over one of the front town desks. 

 

Silence filled the room until Draco broke it by turning his head to look over his shoulder.  
'Come on, Potter. I know you want to spank my lovely arse ... And this time I want you to make me come.'  
_This time?!_ Harry thought, as he stood there ram rod straight, wide eyed at Draco. He could not believe that this was happening. NO! THIS SCENE NEVER HAPPENED! AND IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! 

 

 

'If you don't want to spank me,' Draco went on. 'How about you fuck me, Potter? Dry perhaps?'  
Draco turned his head back to face the desk he was leaning over, while he was shaking his arse in a provocative manner. With his head where it was he couldn't see Harry's reaction. He was shaking. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't do anything. Not receiving an answer from Potter, Draco stood up and turned around to look at him. 

 

With a knowing look upon his face Draco hobbled over to stand in front of Harry with his pants and trousers still around his ankles. Harry couldn't help but notice that Draco's cock was hard and oozing pre-come. Somehow without really knowing how, Harry was able to disapperate out of the classroom and within a few seconds apperated into his and Severus's rooms. Severus wasn't there yet and for that Harry was thankful. 

 

He went and got his trunk and packed it with everything he owned. Once he was finished and was about to leave for god-knows-where, Severus entered.  
He saw Harry, his trunk and the way his love was behaving. 

 

'Harry?'  
'I can't stay here anymore Sev! I just can't. Not after what just happened.'  
What happened, Harry?'  
Please, Severus. Please, just read my mind. Use Legilimency, please?' 

 

'Harry, I'm not going to enter your mind. Just tell me.'  
Harry was by now sitting on his trunk, his head in his hands.  
'You won't like what I have to say to you, Sev.'  
Severus looked at Harry for a moment or two, before moving to sit beside Harry on his trunk.  
'I'll be the judge of that, Harry.' 

 

And so Harry told him everything that had happened, even the bit about being able to apperate and disapperate within the walls of Hogwarts. When Harry got to the end Severus pulled him onto his lap. Harry was crying again.  
'I do t want to leave you Sev, but I feel trapped. Not by you. But by what's happening in here.' Harry went on as he pointed to his head. 'How can you stand to be around me Sev? Surely you can't stand to see me like this?' 

 

'You are correct about that, Harry, but I will never leave you. You are my life. And people who love each other stick together, through thick and thin. I'm not planning to ever leave you Harry.'  
Harry sobbed quietly into Severus's shoulder and hugged the man. Severus hugged him back too rocking him gently, while thinking how best to talk to Draco. 

 

Soon Severus heard the steady even breathing telling him that Harry was asleep. Standing up he carried Harry into the bedroom and placed him on the bed. Once he had removed Harry's clothes, all but his briefs, he then lifted Harry a little, removed and pulled the cover back, lowered Harry back onto the mattress and then pulled the cover back over his peacefully sleeping love. Severus then undressed and once he was under the covers, he waited patiently for sleep to claim him. 

 

'Out.' Severus replied sleepily as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Harry as sleep finally claimed him, the lights went out.


	28. Minerva's Advice & Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure that this little chapter is needed, but here it is anyway.  
> SSD :)

**...Third to Last Week of the Year...**

 

Six months had passed by and now the Summer Holidays were only three weeks away. Harry had studied for his NEWTs and was hoping to pass with flying colours. 

 

Although the NEWTs weren't what was on Harry's mind at the moment. At the moment his mind was preoccupied with his upcoming Bonding with Severus. He had an idea for how he wanted his wedding to be - but he knew that he would need help in making it possible. So he sort out Minerva and asked for her advice about it. 

 

Minerva listened to what Harry had to say on the matter, and after she had asked a few questions of her own, Harry left. And she went to find Hagrid. Once she had found the man and asked him about a certain area of Hogwarts' grounds, Hagrid took her along with her magical camera, to where she had asked to go. 

 

 **...Second to Last Week of the Year...**

 

For a week Minerva had been studying the moving photos that she had taken and had developed herself. She had been studying them and writing down every little detail about the place she had asked Hagrid to take her to see. After all she was doing this for Harry. She wanted Harry's Big Day to be _exactly_ what he wanted it to be. 

 

 **\- TLTW &TLTG -**

 

The last week of Hogwarts had arrived and the NEWTs were in full swing. While every one of the Seventh Years were taking their exams in the Great Hall, Harry was taking all of his exams in Minerva's classroom. When he had finished all the of the written and practical exams he found that he was really hungry and tired. Once he was back in his and Severus's rooms, he called Dobby, asked for some food, ate it and fell asleep upon the sofa. 

 

 **...The Last Day - Graduation...**

 

The Great Hall was packed with all the students from First years to the soon-to-be fully Graduated Seventh years, all the Professors and a few photographers. As the last student went back to their seat, after much cheering and applause Albus Dumbledore called out. 

 

'Yes, yes, we'll done all of you Seventh years, but now we come to one last Graduation presentation.'  
Everyone in the Great Hall began to murmur at who that last person could be, of course that was until Dumbledore called out.  
'Professor Potter, Harry.' 

 

Standing up from where he had been sitting in-between Severus and Minerva behind Albus, Harry walked forward and came to stand in front of his Great-Grandfather, who handed him a rolled up parchment scroll - Harry's Graduation certificate. They shook hands and smiled at each other, while the whole Hall erupted into loud cheers, applause and the clicking and flashes of cameras.


	29. The Bonding & Priory Incantatum Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is my favourite chapter and one that took ages to find as I misplaced my original draft of it. But now found, here it is in its original state, with just a few minor tweaks here and there. SSD :)_

Now with alll the students gone for the Summer Minerva along with Severus and Albus had been working around the clock for the last forty-eight hours, to give Harry his dream Bonding ceremony. Harry had said that he wanted a wedding to remember and so after Minerva had studied every detail of her photos, she informed both Albus and Severus of Harry's wishes. Together all three had decided to make that dream come true. 

 

Eversince he had come to Hogwarts and had stumbled upon a beautiful glade in the Forbidden Forest in his third year, Harry had always said that he would want his wedding to be held in that glade. But as the forest was out of the question, Minerva, Severus and Albus had decided to bring the Gade to the Great Hall. The thre Professors along with Flitwick and Hagird had studied Minerva's photos and also went to the glade itself, before re-creating it for real inside the Great Hall. Right down to the smallest detail. 

 

Now that the Hall had been dressed for the occasion, Severus was able to have a few days to relax before the Bonding took place. He was able to go to Diagon Alley with Harry to go to Madam Malkin's to be fitted for their Bonding robes. When Harry had been discussing his plans with Minerva, he had also told her, that he hoped that for this special day Severus would wear something other than black. Not that he minded black, but he wanted to see his man in something different for a change. 

 

Of course unbekown to Harry, Minerva had relayed his wishes to his soon-to-be husband. So while Harry was being fitted in one room at Madam Malkin's, Severus was in the one next to his, being kitted out in Bonding robes that were deffinately not black. Once the final fitting had been shaped and completed, Severus and Harry had them bagged up and returned to Hogwarts. 

 

After walking into the Entrance Hall, Harry tried to enter the Great Hall, but found that the doors wouldn't open. Strange he had thought, but then turned and made his way down to the dungeons. Severus had given Harry the run of the Slytherin Common Room and Dormatories - as was tradition for Bonding couples. It was considered bad luck to see each other twenty-fours hours before they were to be joined. 

 

While Harry was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, Severus, Flitwick, Minerva and Albus were all in the Great Hall stacking the Bonding gifts behind the altar, which had been erected where the raised platform and Staff table usually was. After this was done and everything else in the Hall had been completed, the Staff members all left. Albus was the last to leave, as he had to perform the Anti-Entering spell - that he had been casting the last couple of day to keep Harry Potter from entering. Once done they all went their seperate ways, back to their rooms. 

 

 **\- TLTW &TLTG -**

 

At the crack of dawn Harry bolted upright and jumped out of bed. Today was the day! Today would be the day that he got Bonded to Severus Snape! He jumped about the Second year dormatory room; he had slep in last night, and came out, down the stairs and bounced around the Common Room. He was so elated, that he almost ran out of the dungeon Common Room naked. Thankfully he remembered just in time and got dressed before making his way to the Kitchens, to ask Dobby for a big breakfast! 

 

When he had finished he said good-bye to Dooby and the other Elves and made his way up to the Entrance Hall and out of the main doors and into the grounds. Down to the lake he walked, stopped at the water's edge and watched as the Giant Squid played Tentacle-Quidditch with itself and a large Quaffle sized ball of water. He then turned and walked over to the Womping Willow and stood gazing at it for a long time, wishing that both Sirius and Remus could be here today, along with his parents to witness his special day. 

 

At wishing for the impossible to happen, Harry fell to his knees, bowed his head and burst into tears of terrible want. He so wished that they could all be here.  
'Harry?'  
He looked up to find Hermion standing next to him. 

 

'Are you alright?'  
'I wish that Lily and the Marauders - barring Petigrew - could be here to witness this day. but that can never be...'  
Hermione sat down next to her friend and hugged him. 

 

'Oh Harry.'  
After a few minutes for silence, Harry stated the obvious.  
'Your here early.'  
'I thought that you might need help.' She replied. 

 

Sometime later, when Harry had returned to get ready, Hermione had had an idea and went off to find Dumbldore, Severus and Minerva. Once she did find them she put foward her idea. 

 

 **\- TLTW &TLTG -**

 

When it was time, Harry left the dungeons once more and made his way up to the Entrance Hall, where he found Minerva waiting for him - who was giving him away.  
'You look slendid, Harry.' Minerva replied as she appraised him - her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.  
He was wearing floor-length Slytherin green robes with streaks of Gryffidor red running through all over it. 

 

Arm in arm with Minerva on his left they took a step towards the closed doors of the Great Hall. As they did the doors opened fully and Harry got the shock of his life. The glade from the Forbidden Forest was in the Hall, and as they wound their way through the trees and greenery, Harry marvalled at it all. Even with magic he still hadn't expected to have the wedding of his dreams. 

 

Once they had wended their way through the trees and stepped out into the main clearing Harry saw all the guest that he and Severus had invited, and Severus himself was there too, standing directly ahead of Harry on a low hump on the glade floor. There standing behind the altar (that was made of two tree stumps and a flat stone) was Albus dressed all in white and pale blue robes. With Severus standing slightly to the right of the Headmaster. 

 

Together Harry and Minerva closed the distance between them and the altar, coming to a stop on the left side of Severus.  
When they were both standing in front of Albus, Harry turned to look at Severus properly and his eyes widened, as he took in the man's attire. Severus was wearing robes of pure white trimmed with red and gold. Marking the fact that he was Bonding to a Gryffindor. But he also had streaks of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin's House colours embroidered on to them as well. While the man's hair was pulled and tied back. His eyes flashed with warmth and amusement as he looked at Harry inspecting him. 

 

When eveyone was seated and Severus and Harry were facing Albus once more, Albus spoke.  
'Just before we begin, Harry we have another surprise for you.'  
He then turned to where Hermione and Ron were standing a little way off to the left of Harry. 

 

Both Harry and Severus looked over at them along with eveyone else. Hermione then raised Harry's wand, while Ron with slight trepidation raised the wand of Voldemort.  
 _'Prior Incantarto Lilus, Jamus, Sirio and Remo.'_ Hermione murmured, so low that Harry couldn't make out what she had said.  
A pure gold light shot forth from both wands and connected, issuing a low humming of Phoenix song. All the guests gathered for the ceremony mouths fell open and their eyes widened at what they saw. 

 

Four shadows climbed out of Voldemort's wand and formed themselves into four echoes of Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The four of them stood side by side and all looked at Harry.  
Harry heard Hermione muttering something else before she let go of his wand and Ron did the same with Voldemort's. The two wands hung suspended in mid-air, allowing the four echoes to remain, for as long as the wands stayed connected. 

 

Harry continued to stare at the four people he had never expected to see again, while Severus stood and watched with twinkling eyes. Silence reigned throughout the glade as everyone was looking at the echoes of Harry Potter's family.  
'Harry,' said James, his voice echoed slightly light it had before in the graveyard, 'we want you to be happy, and if Severus makes you happy as we know he does, then be happy together.' 

 

James nodded his head once at Harry, before he looked passed him to Severus.  
'Take care of our son Severus, and love him like he should've been. I'm sorry about the past, when we were at school. When you're dead, you have a lot of time to consider what your past life has been like and the mistake you made... What I'm trying to say is, that you have my blessing.' 

 

Lily spoke next.  
'Harry, my darling Harry. We know how much you love Sev. We have heard you often. We wish that we could all be here with you in the world of the living, but as Albus I'm sure has told you - no spell can reawaken the dead. Be happy Harry. I know you will be with Sev.' 

 

Lily then turn to her first ever friend.  
'I'm sorry that I didn't believe you Sev, but back then we were all young, angry and perhaps stupid. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?'  
'I forgave you, when I fell in love with Harry, Lily. I know that I can try to give him the life he has always deserved.' 

 

Lily smiled and nodded.  
'I know you will. You have my blessing.'  
Severus bowed his head, in thanks. 

 

'Can you forgive me as well, Snape?' Sirius went on.  
Severus rolled his eyes and faked a heavy sigh of exasperation - much to Harry and Lily's amusement.  
'I can and will, if you stop calling me Snape, and call me by my name.' 

 

'You have my blessing too, Severus.' Sirius replied with a smile. 'You as well Harry.'  
'And you have mine.' Remus finished, smiling widely.  
'Thank you,' said Severus. 

 

Harry could only nod his thanks, but the four echoes understood.  
'We will begin then,' Dumbledore went on, after a moment or two, finally drawing everybodies attention back to why they were all gathered here. 'We are gathered hear today to celebrate the joining of Severus Tobias Snape and Harry James Potter. Who gives our Harry away?' 

 

Five people stepped foward: Lily and James, Remus, Sirius and Minerva.  
'We do.' They all said as one.  
Harry choked on a sob, as he heard them and Severus placed his left arm around Harry's shoulders. 

 

'And who gives Severus away?'  
'I do.' Lily replied.  
Severus turned to face her, a look of disblief on his face. He hadn't expected anyone to give him away - except maybe Albus, but he was Officiating. Lily turned to face Severus and simply nodded, while Harry was busy looking from one to the other, before he turned to look over at James only to see the man nodding and smiling too. 

 

Albus's eyes twinkled at them all before he continued on.  
'If there is anyone here who does not wish these two persons to be bonded, then let them speak now.'  
There was a pause for a few moments. 

 

Then as Albus was about to go on...  
'I contest to this Bonding!' came a shout from nowhere.  
'Who said that?' asked Minerva, who was looking around with everyone else. 

 

'I did, you overgrown furball!'  
And Draco Malfoy threw off Harry's invisibility cloak.  
'How dare you touch my family's cloak!' James said angrily. 

 

'Shut it Potter!'  
'Ooh, why you- If I were alive I'd tan your hide ferret boy!' Sirius barked.  
'Fuck off Black.' 

 

Harry was shaking; he turned around to face Draco.  
'Why do you _always_ have to ruin everything, Malfoy?'  
'Because I can Potter! I am NOT going to stand by and watch you Bond with my Godfather!' 

 

'I _love_ him!'  
'You don't know what love is Potter!'  
'And you _do_ , I suppose?' 

 

Draco whipped out his wand.  
' _Avada-!_ '  
Draco's wand flew from his hand and was caught by Severus, who was furious at the fact that Draco had tried to Kill Harry again. 

 

' **Hold your tongue Draco!** Harry's right. And you are too. You both do not know what real love is, but I can teach Harry, who has loved me for a very long time... And thanks to the person who taught me how to love, I will teach Harry, and not even _you_ will be able to stop me.'  
'And just who in their right mind would teach a traitor to the cause how to love?' Draco asked scathingly. 

 

'I did.' Lily replied as she came and stood next to Severus.  
'A Mudblood-'  
There was a collective hiss from all round. 

 

'Well,' Draco concluded sarcastically, 'that figures.'  
That was it; Severus finally lost it and banished Draco from the Hall to his and Harry's rooms in the dungeons, making sure to magically seal their rooms, so that Draco would not be able to leave. 

 

 **\- TLTW &TLTG -**

 

Once the ceremony was finished and Harry and Severus had exchanged rings all the guests applauded and then they all got to their feet, from where they had been seated on the soft ground and all moved to stand at the edge of the clearing. Albus then gave a flick of his wand and large tree stumps appeared along with smaller ones surrounding the large ones. The teachers table also appeared covered in moss and ivy. 

 

Harry and Severus seated themselves at it along with Minerva and Albus, Ron and Hermione and Mr and Mrs Weasley, while everyone else (apart from the echoes) helped themselves to a stump.  
As they tucked into their food, Harry looked over at the two suspended wands. They were still linked together, as the low hum of Phoenix song still filled the glade. Then Harry's gaze moved over to the four echoes. His heart fell slightly, as he realised that he and everyone else were eating and they were not. Because they couldn't. 

 

Once the food had been cleared away and the tree stump-tables had been removed, a dance floor appeared in the middle of the glade floor. Everyone grabbed a partner and stood at the floor's edge waiting for the newly Bonded couple to perform the first dance. After a few minutes of Severus spinning Harry around the floor, they asked everyone else to join them. Albus took Minerva on to the floor, along with Molly and Arthur Weasley. While they danced Harry went over to the four echoes. 

 

'Are you solid enough to touch?' he asked nervously.  
'We are,' said Sirius.  
Harry then held out his hand to Lily and waited. 

 

Lily stretched out hers andplaced it in his. It was cool to the touch, but defiantly solid.  
'Would you care to dance, mum?'  
'I'd love to, Harry.' 

 

They made their way onto the floor and everyone parted to make room for mother and son's first dance together.  
Minerva was crying silently into her tartan hankerchief, while leaning heavily on Albus who was beaming with glittering eyes at the sight. Hermione was also teary-eyed at the two of them, until she was asked to dance by Remus Lupin. Surprised and flattered, she accepted. 

 

Meanwhile James went over to Molly and Arthur and thanked them for welcoming Harry into their family and for basically adopting him, while Sirius was taken for a spin on the floor by Minerva. Out of all the Hogwarts House-Elves who had been invited to the ceremony, only Dobby and Winky took to the floor. Hagrid had also taken to the floor and was dancing with Professor Sprout. They made an odd couple, but surprisingly Hagrid moved quite elegantly for a half-giant - even thought they cut a wide path through the everyone else on the floor. Ron and Ginny had taken to the floor also and were dancing with Sinistra and Flitwick. 

 

'Do you mind if I cut in, Harry?' asked Severus, who had come over to him and Lily.  
'Sure,' Harry replied. 'I'd like to talk to dad for a bit anyway.'  
'Would you mind?' asked Severus, holding out his hand.  
'I thought you'd never ask.' Lily finished. 

 

When the dancing finally came to an end and everyone was leaving, Harry was joined by Remus, James, Lily and Sirius. Harry knew that it was time, but he didn't want them to go.  
'It's time to go, Harry,' said Lily, as she came over and hugged him tightly.  
But he didn't let go. Severus knew that it would be hard for Harry to let them go, but he did eventually let go. and hugged the others as well. 

 

'Goodbye Harry.'  
The two wands began to shake and the beam of light connecting the two wands together stuttered along with the the Phoenix song, while James, Lily, Remus and Sirius began to splinter and crack. A second later the two wands fell to the ground and the four echoes faded into silent nothingness along with the Phoenix song. Harry clung onto Severus and took a deep breath, before releasing it. Blinking away the tears he wouldn't let fall. 

 

As they turned and made their way out of the Great Hall, the glade shimmered and began to turn slowly back into the dinning Hall. The four long House tables were stacked up along the right hand side wall. Harry leaned on Severus as they made they way out into the Entrance Hall and then out and into the grounds. When they had reached the main gates of Hogwarts and had stepped through, Severus held Harry close, before he turned on the spot and Disapperated. 

 

They appeared in the front drive of a large old house. Harry's eyes widened as he took in the large estate in front of him. The mansion was four storeys high and very grand in its appearance. Harry then turned to face Severus, who was looking at him with a smile upon his face.  
'Welcome Harry, to Snape Hall.'


	30. Draco's Bad Spell with a Snape

They walked up to the front doors, where Severus told Harry to place his hand upon the door, so that he could add his signature to the wards. Harry did as he was to,d and after a few minutes, he was told that he could remove his hand.   
'Try it, Harry.' 

 

Harry replaced his right hand upon the door, only for it to click on at his touch. He smiled at Severus, who smiled and nodded at him. They entered the foyer and Harry marvelled at the grandeur of just the front hall alone. Severus took Harry for a tour of the Hall. There was a grand spacious drawing room, dining room, library and kitchen, where Harry discovered two well-known faces. 

 

'Dobby? Winky?'   
'Master Harry, sir!' Exclaimed Dobby loudly.   
'What are you doing here?' 

 

'Master Severus went and spoke to Professor Dumbledore and asked if Dobby and Winky would likes to come and live and work here at Snape Hall, sir. And Dumbledore agreed. We were his Bonding gift to you.'   
'Severus,' Harry replied as he turned to the man, 'I hope you don't mind, but Dobby and Winky are both-' 

 

'Free Elves?' Severus went on still smiling. 'Yes I know Harry, and I don't mind in the least.'   
'Well, if you're sure.'   
'I'm sure Harry. Now come, and I'll so you up stairs.' 

 

'Goodbye Dobby, Winky.'   
'Good day Master's Harry and Severus.'   
After Harry had been shown all over the Hall, Severus told Harry to take a wonder round, while he went back to Hogwarts and sorted out Draco. 

 

Who would be for a short time would be staying with them at the Hall - as he always did for the first couple of weeks of the Summer Holidays. Harry didn't like it, but the house was big enough for him and Draco to keep themselves apart. So he said nothing, but nodded. 

 

'I know that you don't want Draco here Harry, but-'   
'No, Sev, I don't particularly want him here. But you're his Godfather and he's your Godson, and this house is big enough for us to keep out of each others way. So I won't argue.'   
Severus kissed Harry and then flooed from the drawing room, back to his rooms in the dungeons at Hogwarts to collect Draco and his and Harry's things. 

 

When he arrived back at the Hall he was arguing with a very angry Draco. He was shouting about the fact that Severus had married Harry, saying that he was a waste of space, stupid and brainless and-   
But he never got to finish his rant as he was hit from behind by a silent stunning spell. 

 

Draco fell forwards and hit the floor, Severus looked up and saw Harry standing over by the doorway, looking angry himself. Harry breathed out and lowered his wand before he stepped quickly out of the room. After picking up Draco and placing him on one of the two sofas, Severus then went out to find Harry. He found him standing out on the patio in the garden. 

 

'Harry?'   
'I'm sorry!' Harry burst out, as he turned around to face Severus, with tears running down his face. 'I'm sorry Sev ... it's just ... I can't take anymore of being demeaned by words. I'm sorry.' 

 

'Harry, I'm not angry with you. Come on.'   
Harry stepped forward and hugged Severus tightly. While Severus bent down slightly and placed his arms around Harry's waist and picked him up. Placing his legs around Severus's hips, Harry rested his head on Severus's shoulder and cried silently onto it. 

 

Severus ran soothing hands up and down Harry's back, calming him. A few minutes later, Harry raised his head and kissed Severus.   
'Disgusting!' came the cold voice of Draco. 

 

Harry stiffened in Severus's arms as Severus lowered him back to the ground and they parted. Harry didn't turn to look at Draco, but Severus did.   
'How can you say that, Draco, when we both know that you're gay too?' 

 

'I am not.'   
Severus raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. Instead he walked past Draco back I to the Hall, with his arm around Harry, who was leaning on him. When they were back in the drawing room again, Severus helped Harry onto the sofa, where he fell asleep instantly. Not surprising really, when Harry had woken at the crack of dawn this morning. Severus then turned and walked back out of the room. With Draco following him. 

 

'Severus? Why did you have to Bond with _Potter_ of all people?'   
Severus didn't answer however, but continued walking on up the stairs. Although it didn't help that all the while he was becoming agitated by his Godson. 

 

'He's not even good looking Severus and you've always said that he was nothing, but a stupid, idiotic waste of space that looked too much like his father, if I remember rightly. You know that he'll drive you as mad as he is. Why have you go e soft Severus? You're not my Godfather; he disappeared when you obviously started seeing Potter. Who is nothing but a worthless whore and a piece of shit, who should be dead!' 

 

 _ **'That is enough Draco!'**_ Severus thundered as he rounded on the blonde, his eyes blazing and very angry. 'Do not talk about what you don't understand! Harry is NOT like what you believe he is. He is intelligent, brave - a lot braver than you, I'll add - keen to learn, when he isn't being victimised by anyone. He is nothing like what I used to think. He's had to put up with loosing his parents when he was a baby; he was then placed with relatives who abused him. And then he lost his Godfather. Harry is a very damaged young man, underneath that mask he has built up for himself. But after the war, he allowed me to see everything behind it. He told me with a lot of difficulty that he loved me and that he wanted to be with me.' 

 

Severus took a deep breath trying to calm himself, as he turned and walked into his study on the second floor. With an unperturbed Draco right behind him.   
'Now, you can stay here Draco, like you usually do. But you must not annoy Harry, while you're here otherwise you will not be allowed back.' 

 

Draco was looking daggers at his Godfather.   
'Potter, brave? Hardly,' he said sarcastically. 'He's arrogant, ignorant and a _fucking_ imbecilic moron. I couldn't care less about Potter!' 

 

'Ah, I see where this is going. This isn't because of Harry and me being together,' Severus replied suddenly. 'This is all about you and your bloody delusions of grandeur. Well let me tell you Draco... We all know that you are practically almost as poor, if not more so than the Weasley's. But just because of your Pure-blood status, you still think that you're entitled to be above everyone else in the world. Well, let me tell you. You. Most. Definitely. Are. Not. Draco.' 

 

Severus was standing behind his desk, about to sit down.   
'Grow up Draco and stop being selfish!'   
'Fuck you Severus. I don't bloody CARE!' Draco leaned forward across the Severus's desk, nose to nose with his Godfather as he screamed, 'Potter can kiss my-' 

 

Draco was cut off as he was yanked forward by Severus, off his feet and across his desk until he found himself bent over across Severus's lap. Severus raised his hand and then brought it down hard and firm onto Draco's upturned arse. Draco yelped as the belt that was in Severus's hand smashed into his bum. Merlin that stung! But all he could do was whimper and struggle as the belt continued to rain down upon him. 

 

'Please! Severus! Stop!' Draco begged.   
But it did no good. Severus continued to belt Draco. Then after a minute or two Severus put the belt down on his desk and yanked down Draco's trousers and pants. 

 

'This is your own fault Draco. So stop whining! Or it will be a _lot_ harder, than it is now.'   
Severus left the belt on his desk but continued spanking the boy with his hand, while Draco was whimpering and begging. But then his froze. He began to feel the tell tale signs of his usual arousal. 

 

His face began to colour, as he was sure that Severus could feel his cock hardening against his inner thigh. But Severus it seemed wasn't fussed. And so continued to spank the young man's arse beyond recognition. Of course, that was until Draco suddenly yelped and he began to feel a slight warm wetness on his trousers. 

 

Severus stopped with the spanking and yanked Draco up on to his feet.   
'Get dressed.' Severus replied. 'And go to your room. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night. You will eat in your room. Go.' 

 

'But, what about...'   
Draco faltered as he pointed to the white mess on Severus's trousers.   
'Why, Draco. I didn't think you cared.' Severus then cast a cleaning charm upon his trousers. And replaced the belt back around his waist. While Draco got dressed carefully and left the study for his room.


	31. Harry & Severus Discuss Draco

That evening Severus, (who had finished with Draco and had sent him to his room to reflect on things while dealing with a sore backside) went to find Harry, who had woken up from his doze and was no-longer in the drawing room when Severus went back to check. 

 

After a few minutes of searching other rooms Severus found him in their bedroom, looking out of the window overlooking the beautifully manicured gardens below. Severus stepped up next to Harry and placed his right arm around his shoulders. At Severus's touch Harry leant his head on his husband's shoulder. 

 

'Sev, the Hall and the gardens are beautiful. I can't believe that I get to share all this with you. Thank you.'   
The arm around Harry's shoulders brought him into a hug, while Severus placed his left hand and stroked the boy's- no. His young husband's wild raven hair. 

 

'I love you Harry.'   
'I love you too, Sev.'   
Severus bent down and kissed Harry, while Harry placed his arms around sev's neck and held on for dear life. Severus then lifted Harry and carried him over to the large four-poster bed. 

 

After removing his outer robe Severus gently laid down on top of Harry. They spent the next hour kissing each other, while rolling about on the bed. When the kissing came to an end, Harry, whose lips were swollen and gasping for breath began to beg Severus. 

 

'Severus ... Please, I need you ... Want you.'   
Harry was extremely hard and so was Severus. Severus waved his wand and a second later both of them were naked. Severus moved from ravishing Harry's mouth to his neck leaving numerous amounts of love-bites as he moved down to his chest. He sucked one of Harry's nipples until it became a hardened bud, before he moved on to doing the same with the other. Making Harry become more and more needy. 

 

'Please ... Severus!'   
Once the nipples were taken care of Severus moved further on down to Harry's navel, where he began following the line of black hair down further still. 

 

'Please...'   
Severus finally gave in and swallowed Harry's wonderful cock down to the root, making Harry moan and whimper.   
'Sev'rus ... I c-can't ... Hold it!' 

 

And he couldn't - Harry came - and Severus swallowed every last delicious drop down. When he had been sucked dry Severus raised his head and looked up at Harry, who was crying softly.   
'Harry?' 

 

'Im sorry Sev ... I just couldn't hold it.'   
'Oh, Harry, don't worry. I'm not disappointed lover mine. And anyway, you'll be hard again very soon. So don't fret Harry. Enjoy it.' 

 

Severus crawled back up to Harry and kissed him softly. He then moved away again and spread Harry's legs wide -kneeling in the space between there. He then lifted Harry's legs until Harry was bent double; his knees above his chest. Severus ducked his head and began to rim Harry, making him cry out, as he felt Sev's tongue job into him. 

 

With Harry begging once again Severus sat up and slicked up his fingers, then he began to probe Harry's opening slowly. Harry then gasped as he felt Severus's finger slide into him. Which quickly became three the more Harry moaned. The deeper and more aggressive the fingers became the more of a reaction Harry gave. 

 

Harry's cock had hardened again due to sev's fingers stabbing into his prostate. Making Harry moaning and beg for something bigger. When he was stretched enough, Severus removed his fingers and slicked up his massive cock, while Harry whined at the loss of being full. 

 

'I know Harry, I know.'   
Soon Severus was back and guided his cock to the puckered opening. He then began to push forwards and Harry felt it enter. It was hard. It was big, but yet it felt like it belonged there. The slight burn that Harry felt, made him feel alive. He pushed back. 

 

Ever us began to thrust, slowly at first, but as soon as he hit Harry's prostate a few times, Harry was shouting for more and for Severus to move faster. Severus gave up on going slow and began to pound into Harry as fast, hard and deep as he could, while nailing Harry's prostate dead on every time. 

 

Screaming, Harry knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He could feel his balls tightening. And he was right. As soon as he touch his cock he screamed and came all over his chest. While Severus continued to pound deeper into him for a few more thrust, until he gave a quiet groan of his own and came deep inside his Harry. 

 

Harry lay there looking up at Severus, barely able to move, barely able to breath for the pleasure that was still coursing through him. He whined again as Severus eventually pulled out, but helped guide the older man down beside him. Exhausted beyond all understanding, both men fell fast asleep. 

 

 **\- TLTW &TLTG -**

 

In the morning when he awoke, Harry sat up and winced at the achy feeling in his arse from last night's shagging, which came back to the forefront of his mind. Smiling Harry turned and looked at Severus still asleep. He had been a virgin and yet Severus had been so gentle. As he contemplated this Severus woke up and looked up into Harry's slightly glazed eyes. 

 

Smiling widely as he came out of his musings due to Severus kissing him, Harry sat up further and winced again.   
'I didn't hurt you last night, did I?'   
'No, Sev. I like the achy feeling.' Harry replied. 'I like the feeling that you're still buried deep inside me.' 

 

Severus smiled at that and he too sat up in bed next to Harry. Although he became silent and lost in thought for a few minutes. He needed to tell Harry. He should've done last night. But he hadn't wanted to spoil their wedding night.   
'Severus, what's wrong?' 

 

'I'm sorry Harry, I need to tell you something that happened yesterday, before we made love.'   
'Tell me what?'   
And so Severus took a breathe before telling Harry what had happened between himself and Draco yesterday, after he had left Harry sleeping on the sofa. 

 

'..and so I spanked him. Which he will not forget in a hurry.'   
Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. Severus brought up his hand and caressed Harry's cheek, but Harry moved out of his reach. In fact he got out of the bed completely. 

 

'Harry?'   
Shaking his head Harry got dressed, before looking at Severus with tears in his eyes and then left the room.   
Once he was outside and standing on the patio again, he looked back up at the grand house before he ran off into the grounds. 

 

Meanwhile from their bedroom window Severus had watched him go with sadness etched all over his face, before he turned away from the window, had a shower and then got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast. Not that he was feeling that hungry at the moment. 

 

When he entered the dining room he found Draco, who he could see was finding it extremely difficult to keep still while he tried it eat his breakfast. Severus would've smirked at the sight, but his mind was busy on Harry and why he had run off at the mere mention of Draco being spanked. 

 

As soon as Severus sat down at the head of the table Dobby popped up next to him with a happy, 'Morning Master Severus. What is yous be wanting for breakfast, sir?'   
After having placed his choice, Dobby popped out and a few moment later his breakfast appeared in front of him on the table. 

 

But Severus didn't feel much like eating as he was worried about Harry. So he got up and after having Dobby make some toast, he left the house and went in search with a rack of toast in his hand with a warming charm around it out into the grounds. After about ten minutes of searching, Severus finally found Harry sitting at the base of the willow tree by the lake. 

 

Severus sat down next to Harry and out the rack of toast on the ground in front of them.   
'Harry, please will you tell me what this is all about?'   
Harry raised his head and turned to look at his husband. 

 

'Im afraid, Sev.'   
'Afraid of what, Harry?'   
'Of you.' 

 

'Oh, Harry. May I ask why?'   
'Im afraid that one day I'll do or say something that I shouldn't, that you won't be able to forgive me for, and I'll end up over your knee.' 

 

Severus didn't miss the meaning and looked sadly at Harry.   
'We have been through this already, Harry. You do not need to ever fear my temper or hand. You could never tempt or say anything to me that will make me want to do that to you. I only did it to Draco, because he would not stop demeaning you, and I couldn't let the fact that he tried to kill you twice. I would never let that go unpunished. Or let him get away with that. Especially not to someone that I care deeply about. Please Harry, don't be afraid of me.' 

 

Harry cried a bit more. When his eyes were dry he leant forward and took a piece of toast from the rack. Once the two of them had eaten all of the toast, they got up and walked back to the Hall while disgusting Draco. As they stepped up onto the patio Harry turned to Severus. 

 

'Perhaps Severus, I need to show Draco my memories... All of them. Perhaps only then, will he truly understand me. What do you think?'   
'I think that it's a good idea, Harry. But it's more than likely that even after he had seen them, that he won't change his mind towards you.' 

 

'Well then, there's no harm in trying.'   
And with that Harry went up to Severus's study with Severus and after taking out the man's Pensive and placing on the desk, Severus stood back while Harry took hold of wand and started to transfer all of his bad memories into the shallow basin, as well as his memories of himself and Severus before they got together. 

 

 **\- TLTW &TLTG -**

 

Once the Pensive was full of Harry's memories he nodded to Severus, who stepped forward and picked up the bowl.   
'Are you sure about this, Harry?'   
Harry nodded again and Severus turned and walked out of the room with the Pensive in his hands and made his way to Draco's room. 

 

He didn't knock, but simple strode in. He found Draco lying face down on his bed, but when he entered Draco looked round and glared at his Godfather.   
'Ive been asked to give you this.' Severus said, as he placed the Pensive down onto the desk by the window. 'Harry thought that it was best if you saw for yourself who he really is, instead of you continuing to believe who he appears to be. These memories are who Harry really is Draco, so please treat them with care. For Harry's sake.' 

 

With that Severus turned and left the room. When the door closed behind Severus, Draco got up from the bed with a slight bit of difficulty, but he did eventually manage to get to his feet and walked over to his desk and looked over the Pensive. After staring at it for a moment, his curiosity got the better of him and he dived in.


	32. Memory I: First Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original idea for this chapter was for it to be one really long chapter, spanning over all six years of Harry's School and Personal life. But instead I have decided to posted it in a six seperate chapters. So here is the first memory. SSD :)

_When Draco landed in Harry’s first memory he saw a five year old Potter being verbally abused at by his Aunt and Uncle, he even saw Potter’s Aunt take a swipe at Potter’s head with a frying pan. As he watched, he saw that Potter was made to do everything that a House-Elf was supposed to do…_

 

 _..The memory changed and Draco found himself in the Reptile House at London Zoo. He watched as Potter’s Cousin got his father to try and make the Python in its tank move, by rapping his over large fist upon the glass. The snake did nothing. Dudley announced that it was boring and moved off to another tank with his mother and father, leaving Potter behind._

 

_‘Sorry about him,’ Draco heard Potter say to the sleeping Python, ‘he doesn’t know what it’s like to be lying there day after day, watching people press their ugly faces in on you.’ The snake blinked and raised its head and looked directly at Potter. Draco looked at Potter who was wide-eyed. ‘Can y-you hear me?’ Potter asked. Both Draco and Harry watched as the snake nodded its head. Draco looked at Potter with slightly wide eyes himself now, guessing that this must be the first time that Potter had ever spoken to a snake!_

 

 _‘You’re from Burma aren’t you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?’_  
_The snake raised its tail and jabbed it towards a small plaque on the side of the tank. “THIS SNAKE WAS BRED IN CAPTIVITY”._ _‘Oh, I’m sorry,’ Potter continued, ‘that’s like me as well, I never knew my parents either –’_  


_Just then Dudley shouted out from across the room, ‘Mum, Dad! Come and see what this snake is doing!’ He ran into Potter, knocking Potter to the floor. Potter shook his head and then the glass on the front of the tank vanished. Dudley cried out as he fell into the tank. While the Python uncoiled itself and made its way towards Potter. ‘Thanksssss,’ Draco thought he heard it say, before gliding out of the reptile house and Dudley found himself locked inside the tank…_

 

_..Draco found himself in what looked like Harry’s bedroom, and being sexually abused by his Cousin. Draco felt as though he was going to be sick at what he saw. And he hoped that the memory would change very quickly. It changed to Potter being severely beaten by his whale of an Uncle…_

 

_..Draco next found himself in a dark and dank shack, with the storm raging outside. He saw Potter lying on the dust covered floor and drawing with his fingers a birthday cake, with eleven candles. ‘Make a wish Harry,’ he heard Potter whisper aloud to himself. He then blew across the cake…_  
_..’No, you’ve made a mistake; I can’t be a W-Wizard. I’m Harry. Just Harry.’_  
_‘Well, just Harry, did you ever make anything happen, when you were angry or, or scared?’_

 

_Potter tilted his head slightly in thought._  
_‘Mm-hm,’ was Hagrid’s reply, as he handed Potter an envelope._  
_Potter took it, opened it and read: ‘Dear Mr Potter, we are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.’_

 

_‘He’ll not be going,’ Vernon Dursley said angrily, ‘we swore when we took him in, that we would put a stop to all this rubbish! Wizard indeed!’_  
_‘You knew?’ Harry replied shocked and eyes wide. ‘That I’m a, a Wizard?’_  
_‘Knew!’ shrieked Petunia, ‘of course we knew! How could you NOT be! Oh what with my perfect sister being what she was a FREAK! And then she met that POTTER!_

 

_And then she had YOU, and I knew you would be just the same, strange and abnormal. And then if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with YOU!’_  
_Shocked Potter replied, ‘Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash.’_  
_‘Car crash?!’ boomed Hagrid. ‘A car crash, kill Lily and James Potter? It’s an outrage! A scandal!’_

 

_‘He’ll NOT be going!’ Vernon said. ‘I’ll admit that there’s something wrong with you boy, but nothing a good beating wouldn’t sort out.’_  
_Just before the memory changed, Draco saw Potter’s face turn dead white…_  
_The next memory was very short, as though it had been edited; it was of Potter’s first encounter with Draco in Madam Malkin’s Robe’s for All Occasions shop in Diagon Alley, and then it showed Harry trying to get on to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, of the Weasley twins helping Potter on to the train with his trunk, and of Potter and Ron Weasley’s first meeting, along with Hermione Granger. Then it was of Draco telling Potter who his friends should be, just before entering the Great Hall and be sorted…_

 

_..The Sorting Hat was placed on Potter’s head and Draco listened. ‘Ah! Right then,’ the hat began, ‘Yes, not a bad mind, there’s talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself, but where to put you?’ Draco saw and heard Potter whispering to the hat, ‘”Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.”’ ‘Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know, it’s all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, there’s no doubt about that.’ Potter was still whispering to the hat, ‘"No, please, anything but Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin.”’ ‘No? Oh, well, if you’re sure, better be … GRYFFINDOR!’…_

 

_Draco wondered why Potter had argued with the Hat’s decision. He didn’t even know, that you could just ask the Hat where you wanted to be placed. The memory again, changed…_

 

_..They were in their very first Potions class, and Draco watched as he Godfather made his dramatic entrance. ‘There will be not foolish wand waving, or silly incantations, in this class. I am here to teach you the exact art of Potion making. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory … even stopper death, if you aren’t as bigger bunch of dunderheads that I usually have to teach.’ Snape’s eyes roamed to room, finally stopping at Potter, who was at that moment writing on a piece of spare parchment._

_‘Then again,’ Snape went on, ‘some of you may think it prudent enough, to Not. Pay. Attention.’ Draco watched as Hermione nudged Potter, who looked up at Snape. ‘Mr Potter,’ Snape continued silkily, ‘our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get, if I added powered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?’ Potter looked at Weasley, who looked just as stumped back. Turning his eyes back to Snape Potter replied, ‘I don’t know sir.’ Draco saw his younger self smirk at Crabbe and Goyle. ‘Clearly, fame isn’t everything, is it Mr Potter?’…_

 

_Draco continued watching the rest of the memory, and just as Potter and Weasley were leaving, he saw a look that he had never seen before in his Godfather’s eyes, as the memory began to change. It was a look of hope and yet there was something else, but Draco couldn’t work it out…_  
_..Next showed Draco, how on Halloween, Potter and Weasley saved Granger from the troll… Then it showed a scene from Christmas and Potter asking disbelievingly,_

 

 _‘I’ve got presents?’ and Weasley reply, ‘Yeah. There they are.’ Draco watched as Potter unwrapped: a green hand-knitted plush jumper with a large letter H in its centre, from Weasley’s family along with some homemade fudge. Next he opened a package from Hagrid, which turned out to be a roughly carved wooden flute. Then from the Dursley’s Potter received a fifty pence coin, and a tissue._

_Next came Granger’s gift, which was a book on Quidditch Players of the Twenty-First Century. Finally Potter unwrapped a package that had no label. It appeared to Potter to be some kind of cloak, and when Weasley asked to see Potter put it on, he cried, ‘Whoa! That’s an invisibility cloak – they’re really rare.’ Just then Potter took off the cloak and unpinned a note from it. It read:_  
_‘Your father left this in my possession, before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Us it well. And a Merry Christmas to you.’ …_

 

_..Next Draco appeared in the restricted section of the library with Potter and a screaming book. Then Potter was running from Filch and Mrs Norris…  
..The scene changed again and Draco found himself with Potter in a room whose only other occupant was a large ornate looking mirror. Potter removed the cloak and walked closer to it, stopped and read the engraving above it: The Mirror of Erised. _

_Potter then looked into the mirror and saw his reflection that was until two other people appeared on either side of him. ‘Mum? Dad?’ Potter whispered. Both Potter senior and Lily nodded and smiled down at their son. Draco continued to watch as Potter sat down in front of the mirror and looked at his parents. Until he was interrupted by Dumbledore. Who explained more about the mirror. ‘I must ask you, not to go looking for it again, it does not do to dwell on dreams Harry, and forget to live.’ …_

 

_..Next Draco found that he was in the forbidden forest and watched as Potter was stumbling backwards from a hooded figure, until a Centaur came in between them. Once the figure had vanished, Firenze the Centaur spoke to Potter and helped him get back to Hagrid…_  
_..Next came Potter, Weasley and Granger going through the trapdoor and getting past Devil’s Snare, flying keys, McGonagall’s giant chess set, past another troll, which had already been dealt with and finally on to Snape’s Potions riddle…_

 

_..Here the memory changed and Draco was in an underground room, with Potter and Quirrell. ‘Y-You? But Sn-Snape he–’ Quirrell was longer stuttering, ‘Hm, yes dear boy, he does seem the type doesn’t he? But next to him, who would suspect p-poor st-st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?’…  
..‘I see myself holding the stone, but how do I get it?!’ _

 

_‘Use the boy.’ Replied a high cold whisper…_  
_..‘Let me speak to him, face to face…’_  
_‘Master you are not strong enough.’_

 

_‘I have strength enough, for this…’_  
_..Quirrell began to remove his turban and when it fell away, it was to reveal a ghastly sight. ‘Harry Potter, we meet again.’_  
_‘Voldemort.’_

 

_‘Yes, see what I’ve become? See what I must do to survive, live off another, a mere parasite! Unicorn blood can sustain to, I believe you saw faithful Quirrell drinking for me in the forest? But it cannot give me a body of my own, but there is something that can. Something that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket.’ Harry turned and ran._

_‘Stop him!’ Quirrell clicked his fingers and the only way out was cut off, by fire. ‘Don’t be a fool! Why suffer a horrific death than join me … and live? Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? We could bring them back, all I ask, is for something in return.’ Harry put his hand into his trouser pocket and removed the blood-red stone and looked at it in thought._

_‘That’s it Harry, there is no good and evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it. Together, we could do extraordinary things, just give me the stone!’ Harry looked back at the mirror and the image of his parents faded. Looking back at Voldemort he shouted, ‘You liar!’ Voldemort’s face if possible contorted with rage. ‘Kill him!’ Draco watched as Potter fought with Quirrell, until Quirrell was no-more and Potter and the memory blacked out…  
..Then the memory came to again and Draco found himself in the Hospital Wing, with Potter sitting up in a bed and Dumbledore talking. ‘What about the stone?’ _

 

_‘Relax dear boy, the stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I have had a little chat, and believed it was best all round.’_  
_‘How was that I got the stone, sir? One minute I was looking into the mirror and the next…’_  
_‘Ah, you see, only a person who wanted to find the stone, find it – but not use it, would be able to get it.’_

 

_‘Does that mean, with the stone gone that is, that Voldemort can never come back?’_  
_Ah, I’m afraid that there are ways in which he can return. Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell, could not bear to have you touch?’_  
_Potter shook his head._  
_‘It was because of your mother, she scarified herself for you, and that kind of act leaves a mark.’_  
_Potter raised his hand to his forehead._

 

_‘No, no, this kind of mark cannot be seen, it lives in your very skin.’_  
_‘What is it?’_  
_‘Love Harry, Love.’_

 

_As this final memory faded Draco surmised, that Potter had somehow edited these memories together, so that they only show Draco what Potter thought he needed to see. The key points in Potter’s life._


	33. Memory II: Second Year

_The second the summer holidays started, Potter wished that he was back at Hogwarts – it felt like more of a home, than Private Drive ever did. Draco noted that whenever Potter was at his Aunt and Uncle’s, they acted as though Potter was not there. So one day Draco found Potter sitting on his bed, looking at a make-shift calendar that he had made. Draco noticed that Potter was stroking off the days date._

 

_It was the thirty-first of July. Draco raised an eyebrow at Potter who breathed out a sigh of sadness, as he placed the calendar upon the bedside table. Hedwig hooted softly from her cage, across the room – which had been padlocked._

_Potter sniffed, got up and left the room…_

 

 _..Potter was in the garden in his next memory, weeding and then proceeded to trim the grass. He stopped abruptly and turned around to look at the hedge._ _There, starring back at him were a pair of large, tennis ball sized eyes. Potter blinked and then they were gone. Shaking his head, Potter went back to his gardening duties, until Dudley waddled out into the garden._  
_‘I know what day it is today,’ he said in a sort of sing song-y tone._  
_‘Well done,’ Potter returned sarcastically, ‘so you’ve finally learned the days of the week.’_

 

_As though he hadn’t heard, Dudley sneered, ‘Today’s your birthday. How come you haven’t got and cards? Haven’t you got any friends at that freak place?’…_  
_..‘Get in here!’ Petunia called. ‘And walk on the newspaper!’_  
_Harry did as he was told._

 

 _‘Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!’ Petunia snapped, pointing to two slices of bread and a lump of cheese on the kitchen table._  
_Draco watched on, as Potter washed his hands and quickly bolted down his pitiful supper. The moment he had finished, Petunia whisked away his plate._ _‘Upstairs! Hurry!’_

 

_As he passed the door to the living room, Potter caught a glimpse of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow-ties and dinner jackets. He had only just reached the upstairs landing when the doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon’s furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs._  
_‘Remember, boy – one sound …’_

 

 _Potter crossed to his bedroom on tiptoe, slipped inside, closed the door and turned to collapse onto his bed. The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it. Someone Draco knew, if the dropping of his jaw was anything to go by…_  
_After managing not to cry out and watching the small creature bow low to him, Potter spoke._  
_‘Er – hello.’_

 

 _‘Harry Potter, sir!’ said the creature, in a high-pitched voice. ‘So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir … such an honour it is…’_  
_Draco continued to watch as Dobby told Potter what he was and so on, about Dobby’s life and the life of a House-Elf. And then he proceeded to beat himself over the head, with Potter’s bedside lamp…_

 

_..’Ah, sir,’ Dobby gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of his grubby pillowcase he was wearing. ‘Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter; to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later … Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. There is a plot Harry Potter, a plot to make most terrible things happen.’_  
_‘What terrible things? Who’s plotting them?’_

 

 _Dobby started again, this time he went over to Potter’s wardrobe and began head-butting it, while issuing ear-splitting yelps. Draco, along with Potter both heard the sudden silence downstairs. Two seconds later they heard Uncle Vernon thundering his way up the stairs._  
_‘Quick! In the wardrobe!’ Potter hissed to Dobby, stuffing the elf into it and shutting the door, just as Vernon Dursley burst into the room._

 

 _‘What – the – devil – are – you – doing – up – here?’ Vernon asked, through gritted teeth._  
_‘I was just –’_  
_‘One more sound out of you and you’ll wish you’d never been born, boy!’…_

 

 _..Next came Vernon Dursley shouting in victory, after Potter received a letter from the Ministry. ‘I’ve got news for you boy! I’m locking you up … you’re never going back to that school … never … and if you magic your way out – they’ll expel you!’…_  
_..Next, came a man fitting bars to Potter’s window, and Vernon Dursley fitting a cat-flap in the bedroom door, so that small amounts of food could be pushed through three times a day. Draco also noted that Vernon also installed three heavy duty locks to the outside of Potter’s door…_

 

 _...There was a tapping upon the window, and both Potter and Draco looked out to see Ron Weasley, looking in…_  
_..The next memory was of Potter back at Hogwarts – at the Duelling Club – he was up against Draco. Draco watched his second-year self, cast Serpensortia, and then watched as Potter spoke to the snake…_

 

 _..Again the memory changed and Draco found himself back in the forbidden forest, this time with Potter, Weasley and Fang. Draco noticed that they were following a line of spiders, deeper into the forest…_  
_..The memory shifted to Potter talking to a giant spider._

 

 _‘Y-Your Aragog, aren’t you?’_  
_‘Yes,’ said the Spider. ‘Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before.’_  
_‘He’s in trouble; there have been attacks, up at the school. They think it’s Hagrid. They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets, like before.’ ___

_‘That’s a lie! Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets.’_  
_‘Then, you’re not the monster?’ Potter asked._  
_‘No. The monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land, in the pocket of a traveller.’_  
_‘But if you’re not the monster, then what did kill that girl fifty years ago?’_

_‘We do not speak of it. It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others.’_  
_‘But have you seen it?’ asked Potter._  
_'I never saw any part of the castle but the box in which Hagrid kept me.’ Aragog went on. ‘The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here.’ …_

_..'This is it Ron,’ said Potter, ‘I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.’_  
_‘Open up.’ Potter hissed at the sink. The sink started to rumble and then it sank into the floor, revealing a rather large hole in the floor behind where the sink once was…_  
_..The memory shifted again and Draco found himself standing behind Potter, who was again hissing to a large circular serpentine door. Once it opened, and they had passed through it, Draco’s jaw dropped as he and Potter entered the Chamber of Secrets itself._

_Potter ran the length of the chamber to a robe clad figure, which was lying at the base of a vast stone carved face of Salazar Slytherin. He fell to his knees by Ginny Weasley’s side, throwing his wand aside as he did so. Draco watched as Potter laid his hand upon Ginny’s._  
_‘Ginny wake up, please wake up.’_  
_‘She won’t wake,’ came a voice from across the chamber._

 

 _Potter looked up and saw… ‘Tom? Tom Riddle? We have to go, there’s a Basilisk.’_  
_‘It won’t come until it’s called.’ Tom replied calmly as he twirled a wand in his hand idly._  
_‘Give me my wand, Tom.’ Potter went on, holding out his hand._

 

_‘You won’t be needing it.’_  
_‘What do you mean, I won’t be –’_  
_‘I’ve waited a long time for this, Harry Potter,’ said Riddle. ‘For a chance to see you. To talk to you.’_

 

 _Draco watched on as Tom Riddle went on to explain how he came to be here, and how it was Ginny Weasley who had opened the Chamber of Secrets. Of how she wrote the threatening messages upon the walls, of how she sent the serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods and Filch’s cat. And how she didn’t know what she was doing, that she was in fact in some kind of trance. Of how the diary began to scare her._

 

 _Of how she threw it away, and then how much he had wanted to meet the famous Harry Potter. Of showing Potter his capture of the brainless oaf Hagrid to gain Potter’s trust…_  
_..’Haven’t I told you,’ said Riddle quietly, ‘that killing Mudbloods doesn’t matter to me anymore. For many months now, my new target was with you…’_

 

 _..’How is it that baby with no extraordinary magical powers was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort’s powers were destroyed?’_  
_There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now, Draco noted._

 

_‘Why do you care how I escaped?’ asked Potter. ‘Voldemort was after your time.’_  
_‘Voldemort,’ said Riddle softly, ‘is my past, present and future…’_  
_He took Potter’s wand and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:_

 

 _TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

_Then he waved the wand once, and the letters rearranged themselves:_

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

 

 _‘You? Your the heir of Slytherin? Your Voldemort?’ Potter said in disbelief. Even Draco was wide eyed at this announcement._  
_‘Did you think that I would keep my filthy Muggle father’s name? No. I fashioned myself a new name. A name that I knew one day Wizards would fear speak, when I became the greatest Sorcerer in the world.’_  
_‘Albus Dumbledore is the greatest Sorcerer in the world!’ Potter said, emphasizing each word._

 

_‘Dumbledore has been driven out of this castle, by the mere memory of me!’ Riddle returned._  
_‘He’ll never be gone! Not as long as there are those, who remain, that are loyal to him!’…_  
_..’So, this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender? A songbird and an old hat!’ Tom then turned and faced the carved stone head of Slytherin, and began to speak in pasteltongue. ‘Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!’_

 

_Both Potter and Draco watched as the stone mouth began to open. As the mouth came to a stop out of it came the Basilisk slivered its fifty-foot long body into the chamber…_  
_Draco continued to watch on, as Riddle spoke to the snake. ‘Kill him!’ As Potter to off at a run, back up the chamber, with the Basilisk in hot pursuit, Riddle continued. ‘Pasteltongue won’t save you now, Potter! It only obeys me!’_

 

 _Half way up the chamber Draco saw Potter trip himself up and fall face first onto the stone floor. Just then the Basilisk gave a sharp cry and Riddle cried, ‘No!’ Potter got back onto his feet and slowly turned around and faced the snake, whose deadly eyes were now punctured and blood red._  
_‘Your bird may have blinded the Basilisk!’ Riddle shouted from his place near Ginny’s body. ‘But it can still hear you!’_  
_Draco looked as Potter took a step back into a puddle._

 

_The Basilisk whose great head had been weaving about, suddenly stopped moving and trained it onto Potter, who ran off once again, this time to his left and down a side pipe, just as the snake took a lunge, at where he had been standing, not a second ago. After a few minutes Potter returned to the main chamber and Ginny, while the Basilisk was nowhere in sight. Potter knelt down next to Ginny’s body and felt her hand. Then up from large pool of murky water, at the base of Slytherin’s head, shot the snake. Potter turned and saw the Sorting Hat – which to Draco’s amazement produced a silver and ruby encrusted sword._

 

 _Grabbing it, Potter turned and faced the snake once more. The Basilisk opened its mouth and lunged at Potter. This time Potter didn’t move, but kept the sword raised in front of him. The sword mad contact with the Basilisk and went through the roof of the great serpent’s mouth issuing out a loud cry. Once Potter pulled the sword free, the snake fell dead up the floor._  
_Looking over at Riddle, Draco saw that he was very much angered, and then he looked back at Potter, who was removing one of the snake’s fangs from his arm._

 

 _Potter moved slowly, dragging his feet and the sword back to Ginny’s body and once more knelt down beside her._  
_‘You’re dead Harry Potter.’ Riddle said so calmly. ‘Remarkable, isn’t it… how quickly the venom of the Basilisk penetrates the body? I’d guess you have little more than a minute to live. You’ll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry.’ Here he paused to watch as Potter leant over and placed his hand upon Ginny’s hand._

 

_'Funny, the damage a silly little book can do… especially in the hands of a silly little girl.’_  
_At that statement, Potter removed the diary from Ginny’s hand and flipped it open._  
_‘What are you doing?’ Riddles asked, as he saw Potter then raise the fang. ‘Stop. No!’_

 

_Potter brought his hand holding the fang down and stabbed the right side of the open diary, which began to ooze copious amounts of blood-red ink. Looking up at Riddle’s cry, Potter and Draco watched as Riddle’s body began crumble. Potter then removed the fang and stabbed the left hand side. More red ink bled out of its pages, and Riddle gave a terrible scream, as more of him began to trickle away. Potter removed the fang again and this time he closed the book, and sent the fang right through its centre._

 

 _And Riddle’s body exploded into nothingness…_  
_..Looking on from where he was, Draco saw Ginny Weasley awaken and begin to panic, as she realised where she was, and then her eyes fell on Potter. ‘Harry, it was me. But I swear, I didn’t mean to. Riddle made me, and… Harry, you’re hurt.’_

 

 _‘Don’t worry.’ Potter replied, shaking slightly. ‘Ginny, you need to get yourself out. Follow the Chamber, and you’ll find Ron.’_  
_Just then a cry sounded and all there turned to see the Phoenix flying towards Potter. He landed a foot away from them and slowly walked towards Potter, until he was right next to him. Draco watched as the bird’s head looked up at Potter with sadness in its eyes, as Potter spoke to it. ‘You were brilliant, Fawkes. I just wasn’t quick enough.’_

 

 _Fawkes bent his head directly over Potter’s wounded arm and began to cry. Ginny’s eyes widened, as she saw Potter’s wound begin to heal. When Fawkes had finished, Potter raised his arm and looked at his newly healed arm._  
_‘Of course,’ Potter spoke in awe, ‘Phoenix tears have healing powers.’ Potter looked back at Fawkes. ‘Thanks.’ Turning back to face Ginny, he said. ‘It’s OK Ginny. It’s over. It’s just a memory…’_

 

 _..The next memory found Draco and Potter standing in Dumbledore’s office._  
_‘First. I want to thank you, Harry, you must’ve shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber, nothing but that, would’ve called Fawkes to you. And second. I sense that something is troubling you, am I right Harry?’_

 

_‘It’s just … there seems to be a lot of similarities between Tom Riddle and me.’_  
_‘I see.’ Dumbledore went on. ‘Well, you can speak Pasteltongue Harry, why? Because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. Now if I’m not much mistaken, he transferred some of his powers to you, the night he gave you that scar.’_

 

 _‘Voldemort transferred his powers to me?’ Potter replied stunned._  
_‘Uh-huh. Not intentionally, but yes.’_  
_‘So, the Sorting Hat was right, I should be in Slytherin?’_

 

 _‘It’s true Harry. You possess many of the qualities that Voldemort himself prizes. Determination, resourcefulness… and if I may say so, a certain disregard for the rules. Why, then, did the Sorting Hat place you in Gryffindor?’_  
_‘Because I asked it to,’ said Potter as he turned to look briefly at the Hat, before turning back to Dumbledore._

 

_‘Exactly, Harry. Exactly. Which makes you different from Voldemort. It is not our abilities that show what we truly are.’ Dumbledore continued. ‘It is our choices. If you want proof why you belong in Gryffindor… then I suggest you look more closely at this.’_  
_Draco watched as Dumbledore handed Potter the sword._

 

 _‘Be careful.’_  
_Potter took it and as he held it up to the light, he could make out two words engraved upon the blade just before the hilt._  
_‘Godric Gryffindor.’_

 

 _‘It would take a true Gryffindor to pull that out of the hat.’ Dumbledore replied._  
_Just then they were interrupted by Dumbledore’s office door bursting open. Lucius Malfoy walked into the room, followed by…_  
_‘Dobby,’ said Potter, as he spotted the elf peer around Lucius’ legs, ‘so this is your master. The family you serve is the Malfoys.’_

 

 _Dobby cringed, while Lucius looked down at him and said, ‘I’ll deal with you later.’ Lucius then walked up to Dumbledore’s desk, pushing Potter out of the way with the aid of his cane. ‘Out of my way Potter.’ Once he was in front of Dumbledore. ‘So it’s true. You have returned.’_  
_‘When the Governors learned that Arthur Weasley’s daughter was taken into the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back.’_  
_‘Ridiculous.’_

 

_‘Curiously, Lucius, several of them were under the impression that you would curse their family … if they did not agree to suspend me in the first place.’_  
_‘How dare you!’_  
_‘Beg your pardon?’ Dumbledore replied, leaning forward in his chair._

 

 _‘My sole concern has always been and will always be, the welfare of the school … and of course, its students.’ Here Lucius glared at Potter, before turning back to Dumbledore. ‘The culprit has been identified, I presume?’_  
_‘Oh yes.’_

 

 _‘And? Who was it?’_  
_Draco saw Dumbledore give Potter a side glance, before returning to face the Malfoy elder._  
_‘Voldemort.’_  
_‘Ah.’_

 

_‘Only this time he chose to act through somebody else … by means, of this.’ Dumbledore went on, as he held up the now destroyed diary to Lucius._  
_‘I see.’ Lucius replied, although to Draco, his father looked somewhat nervous._  
_‘Fortunately, our young Mr Potter discovered it. One hopes that no more of Lord Voldemort’s old school-things should find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible would be… severe.’_

 

 _‘Well, let us hope, that Mr Potter, will always be around to save the day.’ Here Lucius glared darkly at Potter._  
_‘Don’t worry. I will be.’ Potter answered, as he stared unblinkingly back at Lucius Malfoy._  
_‘Dumbledore.’ Lucius gave a brief nod to the Headmaster, before turning on his heels. ‘Come Dobby. We’re leaving…’_

 

 _..Next Draco was in the corridor leading to Dumbledore’s Office. He watched as his father and Dobby walked down it, with Potter running after them._  
_‘Mr Malfoy. Mr Malfoy!’ called Potter._  
_Lucius turned slowly to face the boy._

 

_‘I have something of yours,’ said Potter. Draco watched as Potter thrust the diary into Lucius’ hand._  
_‘Mine? I don’t know what you’re talking about.’_  
_‘Oh, I think you do, sir.’ Potter went on. ‘I think you slipped the diary into Ginny Weasley’s cauldron, that day in Diagon Alley.’_

 

 _‘You do, do you?’ Lucius asked, while he thrust the diary to Dobby, who took it. ‘Why don’t you prove it?’ With that he turned his back on the boy and continued down the corridor. ‘Come, Dobby.’_  
_Draco looked back at Potter who has turned to Dobby._  
_‘Open it,’ Potter whispered to the elf._

 

_Dobby did and his eyes grew wide._  
_‘Dobby!’_  
_‘Master has given Dobby a sock.’ Dobby replied in disbelief._

 

 _‘What? I didn’t give—’ as Lucius turned back to face them he spotted the sock in the open diary._  
_‘Master has presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby is free.’_  
_Lucius’ face clouded over as he looked from the now smiling House-Elf to Potter, who had pulled up his right trouser leg, to reveal bare ankle._

 

_‘You lost me my servant!’ Lucius thundered, and he pulled out his wand from his cane, and aiming it at Potter, as he began to bear down upon them._  
_Draco watched as Dobby stepped in front of Potter and said. ‘You shall not harm Harry Potter.’_  
_Draco’s eyes widened as he saw his father raise his wand and began to announce the killing curse._

 

 _‘Avada—’_  
_But Dobby then clicked his fingers and Lucius Malfoy was blasted backward off of his feet and flew backwards a few feet before landing upon his back on the flag-stone floor…_

 

_..The scene changed to Potter, Weasley and Granger boarding the Hogwarts Express, for the return journey to Kings Cross._  
_‘It’s unfortunate that I survived death again this year,’ Potter was saying to his friends, as he stepped into an empty compartment. ‘Oh, well, my Aunt and Uncle will just have to live and hope.’_


	34. Memory III: Third Year

_..The next memory that Draco found himself in was obviously the summer before third year. He watched as Potter discovered that Vernon Dursley's sister was coming to stay - which Draco could see by Potter's stance and body language that he feared this news terribly - though you'd not know this by Potter's facial features, as they remained blank. Draco watched as Potter agreed with everything that his uncle was ordering him to say to Aunt Marge, if she were to speak to him only if his uncle signed the Hogsmeade form. Draco was slightly impressed by Potter's attempts at blackmail - but even he could see the squeaky and slightly rusty cogs turning in Vernon Dursley's mind as the man replied in a harsh tone._  
_'Alright, I'll sign your ruddy form once this week has past. And if you've behaved, then I'll sign it. If not, then not only will I lock you up - I'll beat you into next year. Understood?'_  
_'Perfectly.'_

 

 _Draco watched as Marge Dursley arrived along with a bulldog at her tree trunk heels. He looked on as the mustachioed female, who was built exactly like her brother came into the house, pecked Petunia on her bony cheek, crushed Dudley in her more-than-ample bosom and finally sat down. Her dog growling as Potter made himself known..._

 

 _..Next Draco found himself in Potter's bedroom getting molested by Aunt Marge, much to the sick amusement of both Marge and her porky brother who was also in the room with her..._  
_..Next Marge, Veron, Petunia and Dudley were all seated around the dining room table, having just enjoyed a good meal, Marge bent down and placed her plate upon the floor for her "Rippy-Pooh" to finish off for her - while Vernon was busy 'tempting' his sister to a glass of brandy._  
_'Just a small one.' Marge said, then added. 'Excellent nosh, Petunia.'_  
_While Potter was cleaning the dishes._

 

 _As Marge downed her large glass of the just-the-small-one-brandy, Potter began washing up, thinking constantly about the Hogwarts. He smiled to himself, but Draco caught on that Marge had seen him smile and spoke harshly._  
_'What are you smirking at?!'_  
_Potter shrugged, which slightly infuriated Marge. She turned to her brother._  
_'Where did you send the boy, Vernon?'_

 

 _'To St Brutus'. It's a fine institution for hopeless cases.'_  
_Marge turned back to face Potter, with another large brandy in hand._  
_'Do they use the Cane at St Brutus', boy?'_  
_Potter looked from his Aunt-not-by-blood proplexed, to his uncle, who raised his eyebrows and nodded once, from behind his beef sister._  
_'Oh, yeah.' Potter quipped. 'Yeah. I've been beaten loads of times. Mm.'_

 

 _'Excellent.' Marge returned as she turned back to face Petunia and her brother. Potter meanwhile had gone back to his dishes. 'I won't have this mamby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not beating people who deserve it! You mustn't blame yourself Vernon, about how this one turned out. It's all to do with blood. Bad blood will out.'_  
_Draco was surprised by that statement._  
_'What is it the boy's father did, Petunia?'_  
_'Nothing. He, he didn't work. Unemployed.'_

 

 _'And a drunk too, no doubt?' Marge asked with conviction, as she herself got drunker by the minute._  
_'That's a lie!'_  
_'What did you say?' Marge asked._  
_'My dad wasn't a drunk.' Potter replied as he turned to face her, head on. As soon as he did so, Draco saw the glass of brandy in Marge's hand explode. Petunia screamed._  
_'No. No, don't worry Petunia. I have a very firm grip.'_

 

 _Draco believed her, as he saw her look at Potter with a steely glint in her eye as she said "firm grip". Petunia turned and eyed Potter, as did Vernon. His beady eyes narrowed and his face beginning to turn purple._  
_'I think it's time you went to bed.'_  
_'Quiet Vernon!' Marge interjected, as she turned from Potter, to her beefy twin and back to Potter once more. 'You, clean it up!'_  
_As Potter did so, the dog, "Rippy-Pooh" growled again while Marge smacked Potter up the backside of his head, with enough force to send him into the table and tread on "Rippy-Pooh's paws. After getting another smack round the head for the dog'd sake, Marge continued on with her acid-tongue analysis of Potter - completely ignoring the black haired teen._

 

 _'Actually. It's got nothing to do with the father. It's all to do with the mother. You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, then there's something wrong with the pup.'_  
_'Shut up!' Potter screamed, as he threw down the tea towel full of broken glass. 'Shut up!'_  
_Marge looked at Potter with a predatory gaze. Draco looked on as a strongish wind began to circle around Potter and all the lights around the house began to flicker on and off violently._  
_'Right.' Marge began. 'Let me tell y--'_  
Her finger and hand began to swell up. In fact so did the rest of her. As she got bigger and bigger, she began to rise off the floor (the chair she was sitting in along with her), until the chair exploded and she found herself screaming and floating like a balloon full of helium on the ceiling. 

 

 _'Veron! Vernon!' Marge just about managed to shriek out. 'Do something!'_  
_Draco had the satisfaction much like Potter did, in the fact that Vernon couldn't help, as "Rippy-Pooh" had at that moment bitten into his leg and wouldn't let go..._  
_..Draco then found himself following Potter down Privet Drive and into Magnolia Crescent with his his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage - while Marge Dursley could be heard screaming form high up in the night sky, as she circled a chimney stack. He made it into Wisteria Walk where a small park was. Here, Potter put his trunk down and the owl cage and then sat down upon the trunk himself._

 

 _It wasn't long before the lone street lamp began to flicker until the bulb broke. In darkness, everything to Potter began to take on a eerie effect. Then a breeze picked up and made the swing-chains move, along with the round-about, and the see-saw. Then a sound close by made Potter's neck click as he turned it quickly and looked into the bushes on the other side of the road._ Potter's eyes widened with growing panic as something big, black and had a growl to it came out of the bushes. Potter stood slowly and removed his wand from his pocket. The thing growled and barked twice. Potter raised his wand, as he tripped backwards, over his trunk... 

 

 _..A triple decker violently purple bus appeared out of nowhere in front of him..._  
_'Welcome to the Knight Bus.' A spotty youth proclaimed. 'Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for the evening...'_  
_..'Take her away Erm.'_  
_'Yeah, take her away, Ern!' exclaimed a shrunken head with a Jamaican accent, in the driver's cab. 'It's going to be a bumpy ride!' the head then caked manically, while the ever silent Ern put the bus in gear and took off..._

 

 _Draco was a bit put out that Potter's ride on the Knight Bus wasn't part of the memory. He would've loved to have known what it was like. Next, Draco found himself in Leaky Cauldron. Potter was meeting the pompous Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge... Then the Weasley showing up... Then Arthur Weasley pulling Potter aside to tell him about Sirius Black..._  
_..Next Draco was on the Hogwarts Express... He saw Potter have a seizure when a Dementor appeared in their compartment... The scene changed and Draco found himself in the Great Hall and Dumbledore was giving his speech about the Dementors of Azkaban..._

 

 _..The next scene Draco found himself in Divination and Professor Trelawny proclaimed that Potter had the Grim... Next he was back among their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Hagrid teaching. Draco watched his own folly of not listening to Hagrid and was rude to the Hippogriff who had just given Potter a ride around the ground and over Hogwarts - rear up onto it's hind legs and attacked him... next was Defence and Lupin was showing them how to tackle a Boggart... Then he was on the bridge leading off of the clock tower courtyard with Potter and Lupin talking._

 

 _'You want to know why I stopped you facing that Boggart, yes?' Lupin asked. 'I would've thought it'd be obvious. I assumed that it would take the shape of Lord Voldemort... a Voldemort returned to full strength.'_  
_'I did think of Voldemort at first, but then I thought about those Dementors.' Potter replied..._  
_..Draco watched the entire talk on the bridge play out, before he found himself in another memory..._  
_He was standing outside the portrait hole leading into Gryffindor Tower, the portrait that the Fat Lady usually resided in was ripped to shreds. The Lady herself was no-where in sight..._

 

 _..Next was Potter asking Lupin to teach him how to block Dementors. Lupin agreed to teach him... Then Draco looked on as Fred and George Weasley gave Potter a piece of old parchment, and told him what it was and how to activate it... Draco then found himself in the Three Broomsticks, in an upstairs room watching Fudge, McGonagall and Rosmerta talk about Sirius Black and who he was to Potter... The scene changed and Draco was watching as Potter tried to cast the Patronus charm on a Dementor which turned out to be a Boggart... Draco heard the screams of a woman and then darkness..._

 

 _..At the end of the lesson both Potter and Lupin sat down on a desk and Potter began to retell what had caused such a strong shield, he had remembered a memory which he couldn't quite believe was real, he wasn't sure... anyway it was like looking into a mirror and that his parents were talking to him. Draco's mind suddenly remembered the Mirror of Erised. Po- Ha- well anyway, he had seen his parents in the mirror..._

 

 _..Next Draco was deposited on the banks of the lake and watched as Hagrid was skimming rocks and relaying how Buckbeak's trial went... ending in Buckbeak being sentenced to death..._  
_..Draco found himself in a darkened corridor, with Snape and Potter, then Lupin coming on the scene... next Potter told Lupin what he had seen on the map, and Lupin replying that that was impossible... Next Draco was back in the Divination classroom and Potter replaced a crystal ball back onto its stand, as Potter turned to go, he turned back at the sound of his name being whispered in a hoarse tone... Draco along with Potter watched as a face appeared in the smoky crystal ball..._  
_'Harry Potter.' Sirius Black's face whispered..._

 

 _...Then both Potter and Draco got a shock as a hand on Potter's shoulder made him jump.... Trelawney was standing there, her voice was hoarse and deep, so unlike her usual mystical tones. 'He will return tonight.' She said. 'Tonight, he who betrayed his friends, whose heart rots with murder shall break free... Innocent blood shall be spilt, and the servant and master shall be reunited once more.' Draco raised a brow. She'd actually made a prediction?..._  
_..Next, Draco watched a Granger punched in the face, before herself along with Potter and Weasley made their way down to Hagrid's..._

 

 _..After Hagrid had returned Scabbers back to Weasley, Potter turned and saw Dumbledore, Fudge and the Executioner making their way down the path... Together the three friends left Hagrid's by the back door and made their way out of sight back up the hill... Scabbers then made another break for it and Weasley found himself being attacked by a large black dog, eventually being dragged into the roots of the Whomping Willow... Next found Potter and Granger stepping up out of a low tunnel and into a dust-laden room, inside the Shrieking Shack..._  
_Upstairs they went and found Weasley still managing to hold onto Scabbers... Next Sirius Black appeared proclaiming that only one would die tonight..._

 

 _..Lupin appeared and together they began to explain the truth, until Snape appeared, only to be knocked out by Potter... Lupin and Black took Scabbers and cast a charm... Pettigrew was alive and well and standing with them in the Shack... Pettigrew was forced by Black to reveal what truly happened the night of James and Lily Potter's deaths... Soon everyone was making their way out of the Shack, back down the tunnel and out onto the grounds... Once outside in the cool night air, Black and Potter went a little way off from the others and spoke. Black saying if Potter wanted to come and live with him, then he could..._

 

 _..Next the full moon appeared from behind the clouds, Lupin transformed, Pettigrew escaped again and Black fought with the werewolf... Snape came out and tried his best to shield Potter, Weasley and Granger... Next, Draco was on the banks of the lake watching as Potter tried to stave off the Dementors, only to be taken over by them himself.... Then a blindingly pure white light came out of the darkness from the other side of the lake, taking out all the converging Dementors..._  
_..Draco found himself in the Hospital Wing along with Potter, Granger and an unconscious Weasley..._

 

 _..'A mysterious thing, time. Powerful... and when meddled with, dangerous.' Dumbledore said. 'Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower. You know the laws, Miss Granger. You mustn't be seen. And you would do well, I feel, to return before this last midnight chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight... more than one innocent life may be spared... Three turns should do it, I think.' Draco watched with a puzzled expression on his face, as he saw the Headmaster leave. Before he closed the doors completely he turned back and said. 'Good luck.'..._

 

 _..After a few minutes of blurred images, Draco found himself standing on the bridge, along with Potter and Granger, watching as another Potter (Weasley) and Granger punched another Draco._  
_'This is not normal.' Potter said._  
_'We've gone back in time, Harry. It how I've been getting to my classes all year.'_  
_..Next Draco watched as Potter rescued Buckbeak and lead him into the forest... Next, Draco watched this time from the opposite side of the lake (where the light had come from) as he watched Potter cast a Patronus, only this time it was fully formed... The stag returned to Potter and bowed its antlered head..._  
_'Prongs.'_

 

 _..Soon Draco found himself hovering in the sky as Potter and Granger flew on Buckbreak over the grounds and around Hogwarts, until they came to the topmost cell of the Dark Tower... From there, Granger cast a Bombarda charm and blasted off the cell door... Black, granger and Potter then flew down on Buckbeak all the way to the clock tower courtyard, where all three of then dismounted the Hippogriff... Draco watched and listened as Black spoke to Potter, while Granger kept the Hippogriff company._  
_'..It's cruel that I got to spend so much time with James and Lily, and you so little. But know this: The ones that love us never really leave us, and you can always find them...' Black then placed his hand directly over Potter's heart. 'In here.'_

 

 _With that said, Black stood up and went back over to Granger. He climbed up onto Buckbeak, told Granger that she really was the smartest witch of her age, and then he kicked the Hippogriff and together they flew off into the night sky..._  
_..Potter and Granger made it back to the Hospital Wing just as Dumbledore closed the doors. He turned._  
_'Well?'_  
_'We did it.' Potter panted._

 

 _'Did what?' Dumbledore asked straight faced, as he made his was down the stairs. 'Good night.'_  
_Draco stepped over to the banister while Potter and Granger looked at each other puzzled, Draco saw the Headmaster chuckle softly to himself as he went down the stairs..._  
_..Next saw Lupin packing up his things, returning Potter the Map... Then a Firebolt being delivered to the Great Hall along with a large grey feather... Potter tied the feather to the handle and ran outside, where he mounted the broom and took off at an unbelievable speed..._

 

 _..Finally Draco watched as Potter, Weasley and Granger got off the train and walked through the barriers and into Muggle London, where the Dursley's were waiting for Potter. Once Potter reached them, he told them that they had to be very nice to him from now on, unless, of course they wanted to come face to face with his Godfather - who was the man that appeared on the muggle news last summer._  
_'He's a deranged mass murder, but he's kind to me. He'll want to keep up to date with me, and check I'm happy. If not... well, you guys wouldn't want a visit from him now, would you?'_  
  
  
_With that Potter walked out of the station with his family all scurrying along behind him, chalk white in skin tone pushing the trolly for him..._


	35. Memory IV: Fourth Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, Real Life has kept me from fanfiction. I've spent the last few days writing chapters 35, 36 and half of 37. 
> 
> ~SSD

_..Draco appeared next in a fog filled void. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear everything going on around him. Where ever he was, it was dark out. Potter must be trying to either block him from seeing everything... or he was simply blocking out the unimportant bits. It turned out to be the latter. Potter seemed to be obscuring the unimportant memories, for the black fog quickly dissolved into nothing and Draco found himself in a dark, dank and dilapidated old room. An ugly, old and worn wing-backed chair was placed directly in front of the blazing fire in the grate, there was movement and a short, squat, snivelling balding man, with rat-ish looking facial features and a missing finger was squeaking nervously beside the chair. While a tall, dark haired man in tattered robes and who seemed to have a nervous tongue defect was kneeling on the floor in front of the seemingly empty chair..._

 

 _..A large snake, that Draco recognised as Nagini slithered its way into the room and up the back of the chair. Draco watched transfixed as the empty chair raised a wand of bone and a blinding flash of green light filled the room..._

 

 _..Next up came the terror at the Quidditch World Cup after the game. Draco watched as his own father went about the camping ground blowing up tents, and torturing people, half-bloods and muggles alike while wearing full Death Eater regalia..._

 

 _..Then came the scene when the Dark Mark was fired into the night sky and Potter and his friends almost getting stunned by Crouch and his posse of Aurors, for simply being there when the Mark was let loose..._

 

 _..The next scene was on the Hogwarts Express and of Potter writing a letter to Black, informing him of what had happened during the dream and at the World Cup. Draco looked on as Potter wrote Sirius' name on the parchment envelope and then handing it to Hedwig, before standing up with the owl on his arm and stepping over to the window..._

 

 _..Then came the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students to Hogwarts, along with the Goblet of Fire and Mad-Eye Moody..._

 

 _..Draco found himself appearing next in the Great Hall the night that the Champions were announced. He watched as Potter's name came out, and how Potter was just as shocked and stunned as everyone else was that night. He saw Weasley's face as it darkened with jealousy as Potter stood up and slowly walked up the Hall..._

 

 _..In the side room off of the Hall Draco was surprised to see Dumbledore manhandle Potter and shake his shoulders quite roughly, accusingly..._

 

 _..The scene changed and Draco appeared to be standing in Dumbledore's office later that same night, with Potter under his invisibility cloak as he listened to McGonagall, Snape, Moody and Dumbledore argue over Potter. McGonagall was the driving voice._  
_'This can't go on, Albus. First the Dark Mark. Now this?'_  
_'What do you suggest, Minerva?' Dumbledore asked, as he stood hunched over his pensieve, staring into its depths._  
_'Put an end to it,' she turned to look at Severus, then back toward the Headmaster. 'Don't let Potter compete.'_

_'You heard Barty. The rules are clear.' Dumbledore replied._  
_'Well, the devil with Barty and his rules.' Minerva went on. 'And since when did you accommodate the Ministry?' She asked at her wits end._  
_Headmaster,' Severus spoke up, 'I too, find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence. However, if we were to truly discover the meaning of these events... perhaps we should, for the time being... let them unfold.'_  
_'What--? Do nothing?!' Minerva asked, wide eyed and shocked at the very thought, as she looked between the Potions Master and Headmaster._

 

 _Draco meanwhile was looking at Potter, who was looking at the Headmaster with a steady shrewd, and calculating look on his face._  
_'Offer him up as bait?' Minerva went on appalled and looking more pale. 'Potter is a boy, not a piece of meat.'_  
_'I agree.' Dumbledore said, leaning further over the shallow basin. 'With Severus.'_  
_Draco looked at McGonagall, who was shaking her head in disbelief, her mouth open in horror._  
_'Alastor, keep an eye on Harry, will you?'_

 

 _'I can do that.' Moody said, as he limped out of the shadows, spooking Draco slightly, but surprisingly not Potter._  
_'Don't let him know, though. He must be anxious enough as it is...' the Headmaster went on, as he extracted a memory from his temples. 'Knowing what lies ahead. Then again,' McGonagall turned her back on Dumbledore. 'We all are.'_  
_Before the scene ended, Draco could feel Potter's emotions, as though the raven-haired boy was starting to not put so much trust into the headmaster..._

 

 _..Draco turned up next in the Gryffindor Common Room at night. Potter was on his knees in front of the glowing embers of the fire, talking to Sirius Black._  
_'..did you or did you not put your name into the Goblet of Fire?'_  
_'No!' Potter just barely whispered._  
_'Shh! I had to ask. Now, tell me about this dream of yours. You mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort. But who was the third man in the room?'_  
_'I don't know.'_  
_'You didn't hear a name?'_  
_'No.' Potter said. 'Voldemort was giving him a job to do. Something important.'_

_'And what was that?'_  
_'He wanted... me, Sirius. I don't know why. But he was gonna use this man to get to me. But I mean it was only a dream, right?'_  
_'Yes.' Black replied, looking everywhere else but at Potter. 'Yes, it was just a dream.' Black's eyes returned to look at Potter. 'Look, Harry. The Death Eaters at the World Cup, your name rising from that goblet... these are not just coincidences. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore.'_  
_'What are you saying?'_ Potter asked slowly. 

_'I'm saying,' Black growled back in a low tone, 'the devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff? He was a Death Eater. And no one, no one stops being a Death Eater. Then there's Barty Crouch. Heart of stone. Sent his own son to Azkaban.'_  
_Suddenly there was movement from upstairs. Speaking hurriedly now, Potter asked._  
_'Do you think one of them put my name in the goblet?'_  
_'I haven't a clue who put your name in that goblet, Harry... but whoever did is no friend to you. People die in this tournament!'_

_'I'm not ready for this, Sirius.'_  
_'You don't have a choice.' Black whispered._  
_Potter, Black and Draco turned and faced the bottom of the stairway, as someone was coming down._  
_'Someone's coming!'_  
_'Keep your friends close, Harry.' Black whispered hurriedly, before he left._

_Potter turned back to the stairway, just as Weasley came into view..._  
_'Who were you talking to?' Weasley asked accusingly._  
_'What?' Potter asked, coming around the sofa, 'Who says I was talking to anyone?'_  
_'I heard voices.'_  
_Draco looked at Potter, who had raised a brow._

_'Maybe you're imagining things. Wouldn't be the first time, would it.'_  
_Weasley went slightly red and scowled._  
_'You're probably just practicing for your next interview, I expect.'_  
_Just before he turned to go back upstairs, Potter picked up one of the "Support Cedric Diggory" badges that was lying around, and threw at Weasley. it hit him on his forehead._  
_'Maybe you'll have a scar now!' Potter replied angrily. 'That's what you want isn't it?'..._

 

 _..Next was Hagrid showing Potter the dragons for the first task... then came Potter telling Diggory about them being the first challenge... and then Moody turning Draco into a Ferret. Draco himself went slightly puce at having to relive that experience..._

 

 _..Draco then found himself in Moody's office with Potter and Moody. The ex-Auror was talking Potter through his collection of dark objects and sensors. Then the trunk roared and shook violently._  
_'Wouldn't even bother telling you what's in there.' Moody said, as they both looked down at the trunk. Well, Moody's normal eye looked down at it, while his magical one stayed fixed on Potter. 'You wouldn't believe it if I did.'_

 

 _The old Auror turned back to his desk where his false leg was resting on a mount. He took out a bound cache and unrolled it - it was full of various wands. He removed one, and turned to look back at Potter with both eyes._  
_'Now,' he went on, 'what are you going to do about your dragon?'_  
_Potter, Draco noted was surprised and evidently stuck for words. Moody kicked a stool over to him, with his good foot._  
_'Sit.'_  
_Potter did._

_'Listen to me, Potter. Your pal Diggory? By your age, he could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time. Miss Delacour? She's as much a fairy princess as I am. As for Krum, his head may be filled with sawdust... But Karkaroff's is not. They'll have a strategy. And you can bet that it'll play to Krum's strengths. Hm.'_  
_Moody shook his head at Potter's wide-eyed silence._  
_'Come on, Potter. What are your strengths?'_  
_'Um... I don't know. I can fly. I'm a fair flyer. But I...'_

_'Better than fair, the way I heard it.' Moody replied smiling and nodding._  
_'But I'm not allowed a broom.'_  
_'You're allowed a wand.' Moody finished slowly, stressing each word..._

 

 _..The next few scenes were snippets of Potter in the dragons enclosure, facing off the Horntail... afterwards when Potter had gotten the golden egg and Weasley apologising... the Yule Ball... and Snape being accosted by Karkaroff outside in the courtyard, whining about his Dark Mark getter darker..._

 

 _..Suddenly Draco looked around this new scene and found that he was in a snow covered graveyard, a large tombstone depicting the grim reaper or angle of death, as the reaper had a pair of angel wings spread out behind. Draco was sure that he could just make out the skull underneath the stone hood... the scene faded to inside a house... he was climbing the stairs, then walking down a cramped corridor and into the room that held the wing-backed chair, Pettigrew, along with the third unknown man and Nagini._  
_'Let me see it again,' a high cold rasp said, coming from the chair._  
_The third man knelt before the chair and raised his left coat sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark._

_'Yes, the time is close now...'_  
_There was a paused before the high cold voice spoke again._  
_'Harry, at last! Step aside, Wormtail, so I can give our guest a proper greeting.'_  
_Wormtail moved aside and pulled the door open with him..._  
_Green light filled Draco's vision..._

 

 _..Next came Potter in the Prefects bathroom, along with Moaning Myrtle and the golden egg. Potter had it open just under the surface of the water... Then Draco found himself floating beside Potter under the Black Lake. Snippets of the Mer-village came next... Freeing Weasley and then returning to the surface and getting his scores... Next was Potter talking to Barty Crouch, then Moody stepping in to view, and Crouch seeing something that made him go pale... The scene changed to Potter out in the forest with Hagrid, Granger and Weasley talking, with Potter a little way off from the other three... Potter discovering Crouch's dead body..._

 

 _..Draco was now in Dumbledore's office. He saw Potter stoke Fawkes for a few minutes, before he stepped over to a shallow basin floating stationary in the air. Potter touched it and and soon found himself falling into it, Draco along with him..._

_..They were in what looked like a courtroom. Dumbledore was there, sitting next to Potter, looking younger and so was Moody. There was Crouch presiding over the hearing. The large birdcage was in the centre of the room. A chair was hauled up out of the floor inside it and Draco saw that Karkaroff was sitting in it._  


_'Igor Karkaroff, you have been brought from Azkaban at your own request... to present evidence to this council.' Crouch's voice rang out clear. 'Should your testimony prove consequential, council may be prepared to order your immediate release. Until such time, you remain in the eyes of the Ministry a convicted Death Eater. Do you except these terms?'_  
_'I do, sir.'..._

_'..Oh, no, no, no. I've heard about one more.' Karkaroff panted heavily._  
_'What's that?'_  
_'The name.' Karkaroff went on - with his trump card, as far as Draco could make out._  
_'Yes?'_  
_'I know for a fact, that this person took part in the capture, and by means of the Cruciatus Curse... torture of the Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife!'_

_'The name. Give me the wretched name?' Crouch asked impatiently._  
_'BARTY CROUCH!' Karkaroff shouted._  
_Everyone, Draco could see, sat in wide-eyed shock. Stunned. Draco then saw a man stand up. They were all looking at Igor appalled. The caged man smirked triumphantly._  
_'Junior.'_ The Bulgarian finished.  
_The man, who Draco had seen stand up at the exclamation tried to make a run for it, but was stunned by Moody..._

 

 _..Draco found that he and Potter were on the floor of the present day Dumbledore's office, with the man himself looking down at them... well at Potter anyway._  
_'Curiosity is not a sin, Harry. But you should exercise caution.'_  
_Potter and Draco stood up and stepped over to the old man._  
_'It's a Pensieve. Very useful if, like me, you find your mind a wee bit stretched.' Dumbledore went on. 'It allows me to see once more things I've already seen.'_  
_Dumbledore stepped away from the basin and and Potter and Draco, as he continued talking._

_'You see, Harry, I have searched and searched for something... Some small detail... Something I might have overlooked. Something that would explain why these terrible things have happened. Every time I get close to an answer, it slips away. It's maddening.'_  
_'Sir? Mr Crouch's son.' Potter asked Dumbledore's back. 'What happened to him?'_  
_'He was sent to Azkaban. Destroyed Barty to do it. But he had no choice. The evidence was overwhelming.' Dumbledore went on, as he continued to look at one of his many trinkets in the glass casement he was standing in front of. 'Why do you ask, Harry?' He asked, as he paused his perusal and turned his head slightly, looking out of the corner of his eyes with intrigue._

_'It's just that I... I had a dream about him.'_  
_Dumbledore turned right around, his steady blue eyes looking over the rim of his half-moon glasses staring hard at Potter._  
_'It was in the summer, before school.' Potter went on. 'In the dream, I was in a house. And Voldemort was there, only he wasn't quite human. And Wormtail was there too. And Mr Crouch's son.'_  
_'Have there been others like this dream?' Dumbledore asked._  
_'Yes. Always the same one.'_

_Dumbledore looked at Potter a moment longer, before he side-stepped him and walked back over to his pensive, where he leant over it, staring into its misty depths._  
_'Sir, these dreams... What I see, you don't think it's actually happening, do you?'_  
_Without looking up at Potter, the Headmaster replied._  
_'I think it's unwise for you to linger over these dreams, Harry. I think it's best if you simply...' He raised his wand to his temple and extracted a memory. 'Cast them away.' ..._

 

 _..Next came the third and final task, the maze... Finally Potter and Diggory were at the cup, Draco looked on as they both took it, only to be port-keyed out to..._

 

 _..The graveyard from the dreams! Draco looked around eyes wide, as he, Potter and Diggory looked around themselves. The only difference this time being that there was a giant stone cauldron situated quite close to them. Potter was telling Diggory that he had been here before... Out of the shadows came a short balding man, carrying a small bundle of rags. Draco looked round at Potter who gasped and grasped his scar in great pain._  
_'Kill the spare!'_  
_Draco watched as Wormtail killed Diggory and bound Potter to the Angle of Death tombstone, just as the giant stone cauldron lit itself on fire at the base. Wormtail hurried over and dropped whatever had been in the rags into the already simmering water - which turned murky soon after._

_'Bone of the father...' Wormtail was now saying, pointing the bone wand at the tomb Potter was bound to. Draco watched as a leg or arm bone was forced from its resting place and levitated over to the cauldron. '..unwillingly given.' He dropped it in. Putting the wand away in his coat, Pettigrew removed a dagger and brought forth his right hand. 'Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed.' Draco looked on as the wretched man sliced off his own hand in to the cauldron, with a great cry, before he turned and walked over to Potter, holding out the knife. 'And blood - of - the - enemy...' he panted heavily, as he sliced up Potter's left inner forearm arm. '..forcibly taken.' Wormtail carefully stepped back up to the cauldron and let the blood drop from the blade, into the already violently bubbly potion. 'The Dark Lord... shall... rise... again.'_

_Potter began screaming as the cauldron rose off the ground and became a blazing fireball. Wormtail stepped back out of sight, into the shadows... Draco stood rooted to the spot, transfixed in utter horror, as he watched the blazing ball melt away into a large fully formed foetus. It began to grow arms, legs, feet, hands, neck and a head, the black putrid smoke came down and covered the figure and moulded itself into the things robes. Voldemort was back. Draco shat himself. Literally._  
_'My wand, Wormtail.' He whispered coldy, as he walked slowly up to the quivering man._

_Voldemort took his wand and quickly took a hold of the Rat's left arm and jabbed the wand's tip into the visible Dark Mark tattoo. Storm clouds gathered quickly over them and lightning crackled and thunder rolled heavily as the Skull Mark formed itself out of the clouds above. Death Eaters left and right apperated themselves into existence around them..._

_Draco watched as his sainted father got bitch-slapped by Voldemort, along with the few others that had appeared before their Lord. He then looked over at Snake-face, who then went into great detail about his and Potter's fucked up history. Merlin the thing really did love the sound of his own voice... The scene changed to Voldemort and Potter duelling then their wands connecting and forming a dome of gold light around the two duellers. Draco saw ghostly figures appear out of Voldemort's wand. An old man, a girl, Diggory and James and Lily Potter..._

_..The next snippets were of Potter grabbing Diggory's body and casting Accio at the cup, catching it and port-keing out of the graveyard... Moody taking Potter away from the grounds... Then being back in Moody's office - the man looked more deranged than usual... the door to the office being blasted off its hinges as Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape came rushing in, stunning Moody in the process... And then seeing Moody change before them into Barty Crouch Junior..._

 

 _..Then came the mourning of Cedric Diggory and Dumbledore revealing that Voldemort had returned, before the memory went black and ended..._  


_Before the next lot of memories started, Draco quickly cast Scourgify behind him and then quickly cast an air-freshing charm. He just put his wand away in his pocket, when the memories for the summer before Potter's fifth year started..._


	36. Memory V: Fifth Year

_..Draco blinked at the brightness of the day, after getting his bearings and shielding he eyes he was able to see that he was standing in a parched muggle park. It was deserted except for one solitary figure sitting on one of the swings. Potter. He was looking at nothing in particular - even though his eyes were looking toward the roundabout, they had a far away look to them. The silence didn't last long, as a group of boys, lead by a whale came into the area._  
_'Hey, Big D,' Potter said as he stood up. 'Beat up another ten-year-old?'_  
_Dursley's gang fell silent, as the gorilla in muggle clothing replied._  
_'This one deserved it.'_

_'Five against one, very brave.'_  
_'Well you're one to talk,' Dursley went on, as he scowled darkly at his cousin. 'Moaning in your sleep every night? At least I'm not afraid of my pillow.'_  
_Dursley and his gang of bandar-logs laughed._  
_'Don't kill Cedric. Who's Cedric, your boyfriend?'_  
_'Shut up.'_

_'He's going to kill me, mum. Where is your mum? Where is your mum, Potter? She dead? Is she dead?! Is she a dead, Pott--?'_  
_Potter lunged forward withdrawing his wand and jabbing it into Dursley's throat. Dursley was too busy trying to keep an eye on the wand, while his friends laughed behind him and Potter was breathing heavily, as he looked angrily up at his much large relative._  
_The sky suddenly turned from a gloriously hot day to a dark and stormy one. Dursley's gang ran off, leaving the two of them there. Dursley asked if it was Potter's doing, and even Draco could see that this was something out of Potter's control. It got darker and darker and colder, until they ran..._

 

 _..Next Draco found the two boys in an underpass where no sooner had they entered it, then all the eclectic (or something like that Draco wasn't sure) lights went out and both Potter and Dursley's breath misted out in front of them._  
_Suddenly two Dementors flew into the underpass._  
_'Run, Dudley!' Potter shouted, just as one of the Dementors grabbed him, lifted him off his feet and pinned him to the wall._  
_Dursley ran a few feet, but wasn't quick enough, he ran right into it. He fell backwards and began to feel ill._

_Draco watched as Potter took his wand and shot sparks at the Dementor holding him. It let him go and Potter fell to the ground, just managing to keep a hold of his wand._  
_'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'_  
_The stag shot out of his wand and flew straight at the hooded figure that immediately fled. Potter turned around and paused slightly as he looked at the Dementor feasting on Dursley. Draco raised a brow. Potter was actually considering whether he should help his cousin or not? Even the stag Patronus was looking silently at Potter, its smoky head angled slightly, as it waited._

_Potter quickly cast the Patronus at the other Azkaban guard, which too fled as soon as the stag made contact._  
_Potter fell to his knees and checked his cousin. He looked up when he heard a noise coming from the far end of the underpass. He squinted, as the person came closer, and he hurriedly put his wand away._  
_'Mrs Figg?'_  
_'Don't put your wand away, Harry,' she said, as she came to a stop in front of them. They might come back.' ..._

 

 _..The scene changed to Potter lugging his dead weight cousin up Privet Drive, with Mrs Figg walking beside them._  
_'Dementors in Little Whinging, whatever next?' She said. 'Whole world's gone topsy-turvy.'_  
_'I don't understand.' Potter asked, as he tried his best to stay upright, while his cousin looked around him with wide blown eyes. 'How'd you know--?'_  
_'Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you.'_  
_'Dumbledore asked you?' Potter was shocked. 'You know Dumbledore?'_

_'Mmhm. After You-Know-Who killed that poor Diggory boy last year ... did you expect him to let you go wondering around on your own? Good lord, boy. They told me you intelligent.'_  
_Draco smirked at hearing that last bit. But then Potter was in shock after all. Draco raised an eyebrow at that, then shrugged it off and continued to listen._  
_'Now, get back inside and stay there. I expect someone will be in touch soon. Whatever happens, don't leave the house.'_  
_And with that, the old lady turned and left them standing outside number four as she made her way back down the street..._

 

 _..The scene changed to Potter coming into the living room of his relative's home and hauling Dursley in behind him. His horse-faced aunt looked at them in shock and shot up off of the sofa, where she had be fanning herself and hurried over, calling Dursley senior as she did so..._  


_..After Dursley junior had pointed at Potter, after his parents had asked the gaunt and pasty grey looking boy who had done this to him, Dursley senior went into a rage and beat Potter bloody and into semiconsciousness. Not even the mention of his godfather was enough to stop the man. The scene ended with a bloody and senseless Potter being hauled up the stairs and thrown into his bedroom..._

 

 _..Next Draco appeared to be reliving Potter's recurring nightmare, as he found himself back in the graveyard and watched as Diggory's life was cut short and Voldemort was resurrected..._

 

 _..Then he appeared back in Potter's bedroom and saw a slightly healed Potter lying on his dingy bed, his green eyes snapped open. The dream had ended then. Draco watched as Potter sat up and gingerly moved about his room searching for something. Once found what he was looking for, the raven haired boy sat back down on his bed and took out a little brass compact mirror from his bedside draw and began to apply muggle makeup to his visible scars and bruises..._

 

 _..Next came Potter lying on his bed once again when a sudden noise downstairs of a glass breaking, made him stand up and remove his wand. Someone was in the house._  
_'The Dursley aren't here.' Potter said aloud to himself and Hedwig._  
_Draco saw a letter from the Ministry that was open on the boy's desk. It was his expulsion letter. Draco turned around to face the door to the room as he heard muffled heavy footsteps upon the stairs. So did Potter, if the boy's defensive stance was anything to go by. With his wand raised out in front of him like a sword, Potter waited._

_They heard all the locks unlock from the other side, before the door flew open, followed by a blinding white light and a female voice._  
_'Very clean, these Muggles.'_  
_Once the brightness of the wand light had died down, they could make out a gaggle of people out on the landing._  
_'Tonks for god sake,' growled an unmistakable voice._

_Moody, a girl with purple hair and a tall black man was standing there facing Potter._  
_'Professor Moody.' Potter said, as he lowered his wand. 'What are you doing here?'_  
_'Rescuing you, of course.' ..._

 

 _..The scene changed again to Moody yanking open the front door and all of them stepping out onto the pristine front garden of number four._  
_'But where are we going?' Potter asked, as he tried to keep any sense that he been injured lately away from prying eyes, in particularly Moody's magical one. 'The letter said I've been expelled from Hogwarts.'_  
_'Well, you haven't been. Not yet.' Moody replied. 'Kingsley, you take point.'_  
_'But the letter said--'_

_'Dumbledore, Harry, has persuaded the Minister to suspend your expulsion pending on a formal hearing.' The tall black man continued._  
_'A hearing?'_  
_'A-huh.' Kingsley grunted as he looked up at the night sky._  
_'Don't worry, Harry. We'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters.' The purple haired girl replied._

_'Shh! Not here, Nymphadora!' Moody growled low._  
_The girl, Nymphadora turned on Moody as her hair changed colour to an angry red._  
_'Don't call me Nymphadora!'_  
_Moody took no notice and tapped his staff twice upon the pavement and all their broomsticks flew towards them._  
_'Stay in formation, eveyone. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed.'_  
_They all mounted and flew off into the night sky..._

 

 _..The scene changed to the inside of a manky old dark house and Draco found he was in a dilapidated bedroom watching as Potter had an angry rant at his two best friends..._

_..Next he saw Potter hugging his godfather Sirius Black, with Lupin standing behind the now healthy and good looking escaped convict. The scene shifted to everyone in the kitchen eating dinner, Weasley senior, along with Black were going over the letter from the Ministry. Then Potter asked why the full Court. Moody told them to show Potter what was happening. Draco read over Potter's shoulder the Prophet that he had been handed, as they both listened to Black and Lupin explain what they had gathered..._

_..Then Black went on to talk about old snake-face building up his army again and going on to mention something about a possible weapon he was after, before he was cut off by the Weasley Matriarch and Moody putting their foot down..._

 

 _..The scene changed to Weasley senior taking Potter into the Ministry of Magic and down to the old courtrooms, where they usually only trialled Death Eaters..._

_..Next Draco found himself and Potter facing the full court. Draco watched as Fudge became flustered when Dumbledore made his appearance. He smiled at Umbridge and thought the whole court for a simple matter of underage magic was a total farce and a huge waste of time and resources. And that coming from Draco, was a very large understatement..._

 

 _..Next came a snippets of Kings Cross Station and everyone boarding the Hogwarts Express, to meeting Luna Lovegood, their arrival at Hogsmeade Station and Lovegood telling Potter that she could see the Thestrals too..._

_..Draco found that the next scene took a bit longer than usual to appear. When it did, time seemed to have jumped the welcoming feast and Umbridge's introduction and subsequent interruption of Dumbledore's speech and her first day teaching Defence, to Potter's first detention..._

_..Potter entered the totally pink and cat infested office and sat down at a desk provided for him. He was given parchment and a jet black quill, but no ink. Draco watched as Potter wrote out in his own blood the line, "I must not tell lies." He did this for hours, all without uttering a single word - which appeared to make the pink-clad toad angry..._

_..The scene changed to Potter and his friends sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room and both Weasley and Granger were telling Potter that he had to report Umbridge, for torturing him with the Blood Quill. But Potter wasn't having any of it. Next came a snippet of Potter and Lovegood in the forest among the Thestral herd..._

_..Then came McGonagall's face off with Umbridge in the Entrance Hall, over disciplinary devices, and finally the first new decree was being nailed to the wall..._

 

 _..Draco appeared in the Gryffindor common room again and saw Potter, Granger and Weasley surrounding the fireplace, where he saw Black's head was once again._  
_'..You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?'_  
_'Sirius, she's not letting us use magic at all.'_  
_'Well I'm not surprised. The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat.'_  
_'Combat?' Weasley asked. 'What does he think, we're forming some sort of wizard army?'_

_'That's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute. The others wouldn't want me telling you this, Harry... but thing's aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn... and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move.' ..._

_..Then came a short scene of the three friends facing the window, looking out at the lightning storm outside. Granger was speaking._  
_'He really is out there, isn't he?' She didn't wait for an answer. 'We've got to be able to defend ourselves. And, if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, then we need someone who will.'_  
_Granger turned right around and stared at Potter pointedly, just as a bright flash of lightning struck across the window behind her. Potter met her pointed gaze, while Weasley looked between the two of them..._

 

 _..Draco found himself in the what looked like the Hogshead Pub. He watched on as Granger stood up and spoke to the large assembly of students._  
_'We need to be taught by a real teacher. One who has had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts.'_  
_'Why?' Cormack McClaggan asked._  
_'Why?' Weasley replied bluntly. 'Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot.'_  
_'So,' McClaggan nodded to Potter, 'he says.'_  
_'So Dumbledore says.' Granger went on..._

_..Potter got up and finally spoke._  
_'It sounds really great, when you say it like that out of context, but most of the time it was luck and half of the time I always had help--'_  
_'He's just being modest.'_

_'No, Hermione, I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there... when you're a second away from being murdered... or watching a friend die right before your eyes... You don't know what that's like.'_  
_'You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help.' Granger spoke up. 'Because if we're going to have any chance at beating... Voldemort...'_  
_'He's really back?' asked one brave second year._  
_Potter nodded._  
_After that everyone got to their feet and began signing their names on a piece of extended parchment, with DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY at the top..._

 

 _..Next came a scene from inside the Room of Requirement, Draco watched as Potter taught everyone with great care and patients. By Christmas, almost everyone was able to cast whatever charm, spell, hex or curse that Potter had taught them. Draco was quite surprised to find himself thinking that Potter would make a pretty good Defence teacher. And thinking back on it, he had made a pretty good Defence Professor - even if he had been in disguise at the time..._

 

 _..The scene changed again and Draco appeared to be somewhere in the Ministry. Draco found it odd that the perception of his viewpoint seemed to be from the floor's level. He heard hissing and so he looked round at the shiny tiled wall. In the reflection there, he saw that he was Nagini. So Potter was dreaming again - only this time he was dreaming it from the snake's point of view. That was disturbing! "Voldemort may be after something..." came the echoing voice of Black. Suddenly a door appeared in front of him. "..something he didn't have last time."_

_The door faded away and Draco was in a vast room, lit only by tiny glowing glass balls, millions of them. They were only glowing due to the single solitary source of light, coming from a wand. That wand belonged to the only person in the room._  
_'Harry.' came a cold voice._  
_As Draco moved closer, the lone figure turned around slowly at the hissing sounds. It was Arthur Weasley._  
_Weasley senior looked down at Draco, just as the snake reared up and struck four times, until the man was lying in a pool of blood upon the floor..._

_..Draco watched as McGonagall and Weasley came hurrying down a corridor in the dead of night, dragging in-between them a pale and ghostly looking Potter. They were heading for Dumbledore's office. Once there, the Headmaster completely ignored Potter and gave no thought to the green eyed boy's wellbeing. Then, only when Potter shouted at the old man, did he look directly at the worried boy._  
_Dumbledore didn't say anything, he kept eye contact with Potter until Severus show up behind the pale and shivering boy..._

_..A snippet of Severus hauling Potter along with him, down the spiral staircase of the Headmaster's office, along the corridors, down the grand staircase and across the entrance hall, down the steps into the dungeons..._

_..In the man's office, Severus began explaining Occlumency to Potter, who by the look of his face was bewildered and still pale looking, as he tried to listen to what Snape was saying..._

 

 _..Again Draco found that he was back in the manky, dark and dilapidated house. He was standing in a room with a family tapestry running around the walls. Potter and Black were there talking._  
_'This is my parents' house,' Black was saying. 'I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the Order. About the only useful thing I've been able to do. This is the Black Family Tree.' Potter was looking at a wild and crazy looking woman on the tapestry. 'My deranged cousin. I hated the lot of them. My parents with their pure-blood mania.' He pointed up to a burnt patch. 'This was me. My mother did that after I ran away. Charming woman. I was sixteen.'_  
_'Where did you go?' Potter asked._

_'Round your dad's. I was always welcome at the Potters'. I see him so much in you, Harry. You are so very much alike.'_  
_Draco could see that Potter wasn't best please about that. Draco filed that away for another time._  
_'I'm not so sure.' Potter replied. 'Sirius, when I was... when I saw Mr Weasley attacked, I wasn't just watching. I was the snake.'_  
_Draco saw Black's face pale slightly._

_'And afterwards, in Dumbledore's office... there was a moment when I wanted to-- This connection between me and Voldemort.'_  
_Black nodded slowly, as he looked intently at his godson._  
_'What if the reason for it is that I am becoming more like him? I-- I just feel so angry all the time. And-- And what if, after everything that I've been through... something's gone wrong inside me? What if I'm becoming bad?'_

_Black took a step closer to Potter and held on to the boy's arms._  
_'I want you to listen to me very careful, Harry. You're not a bad person. You're a very good person who bad things have happened to. You understand?'_  
_Potter nodded._  
_'Besides, the-- the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both Light and Dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are.' ..._

 

 _Next Draco was back at Hogwarts, out in the courtyard, after the Weasley Twins had just vacated in a blaze of fireworks glory. He watched Potter as he stumbled backwards into the students behind him and fell to the ground... the scene blurred into a vision or dream..._

_..He was in that room with all those little glass spheres, only this time Black was there kneeling in front of him._  
_'I need that prophecy,' came a voice._  
_'You'll have to kill me.' Black replied._  
_Voldemort, as he circled around the kneeling man cast Crucio on him._

_Black was screaming... Then the image of a row of shelves... and a prophecy ball... then to a scene with Lucius talking to Fudge in the hallway to the door of the room full of glass balls..._

_..The scene changed to Umbridge's office and Draco seeing his past self haul Longbottom into the room... Umbridge about to cast the Cruciatus curse at Potter, just as Granger stepped in and said that they would have to show Umbridge where Dumbledore's weapon against the Ministry was hidden..._

_..Next up they were in the Forbidden Forest, and Umbridge had been kidnapped by the Centaurs and Grawp was busy finding a new bell... Then Lovegood, Weaslette and Longbottom turned up and after mounting a few Thestrals, they were off to London..._

 

 _..Draco looked around as the scene faded and became clear again. Now he was standing in the room, the Hall of Prophecies in the Department of Mysteries, deep within the bowls of the Ministry..._

_..When Potter got to row ninety-five, there was no Sirius Black there. Or anywhere._  
_'He should be here.' Potter called back to the others._  
_'Harry?' Longbottom called, with his back to the everyone. 'This ball's got your name on it.'_  
_Potter came back over to his friends and stepped up beside Longbottom, and looked up at the little glass ball. He picked it up and heard it speak._

_'"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal... but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives."'_  
_Draco was perplexed also, until Granger called out Potter's name._  
_'Harry!'_

_They all turned round and found walking towards them a tall figure dressed in full Death Eater regalia._  
_'Where's Sirius?' Potter asked._  
_'You know, you really should learn,' said a distorted voice from behind the mask of the Death Eater, 'to tell the difference between dreams...' the figure took his wand and cast it over his masked face, banishing it. '..and reality.'_  
_Lucius Malfoy stood before them._

_'You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, hand me the prophecy.'_  
_'If you you do anything to us, I'll break it.' Potter replied._  
_From deep in the shadows behind Lucius and getting steadily nearer came an insane cackle._  
_'He knows how to play!' Bellatrix LeStrange stepped out of the shadows._  
_Draco, along with Potter and friends looked about themselves. They were surrounded..._

 

 _..Next Draco appeared in the veil room and watched as his sainted father and his Death Eater cronies nabbed all but Potter and held them hostage, while Lucius chuckled and made his way forward to stand close to Potter._  
_'Did you really think that children stood a chance against us?'_  
_Draco thought he heard a whisper in Potter's memories._  
_"Merlin! Lucius is just like Draco. He really does love the sound of his own voice. How he ever made a good Death Eater, I don't know. He's all talk and no action. Just like Draco."_  
_The voice sounded like Potter was just thinking this at the time._

_'I'll make this simple for you, Potter.' Lucius went on. 'Give me the prophecy now... or watch your friends die.'_  
_Potter, unbelievably to Draco, handed over the prophecy. Lucius held it up and smirked in triumph, until the glow in the ball went out. A white glow appeared behind the blond. Frowning, Lucius turned round._  
_Sirius Black stopped a foot from him._

_'Get away from my Godson.' he said calmly, before he pulled his right arm back and punched Lucius in the face._  
_Draco watched as he saw he father go down just as more columns of white smoky light appeared all over the room. The Order had arrived. The battle had begun..._

_..Bellatrix fired a curse at Black, who stumbled backwards into the veil. Time seemed to stop for Potter, as he watched shocked and stunned as his last remaining family member fell, vanishing from sight..._

 

 _..The scene changed to the Atrium in the Ministry and Potter came face to face with Voldemort. Only this time, Dumbledore got there first and the duel between the Light and Dark Lords was under way - with Dumbledore trying to protect Potter..._

_..It ended rather quickly, with the Atrium destroyed and Voldemort gone. Dumbledore turned around to face Potter, when he heard the boy choke. Potter was on the floor having what looked like a seizure._

_'"You've lost old man,"' the voices of both Potter and the Dark Lord spoke out of Potter's mouth. Draco watched as the Headmaster got to his knees in front of Potter, who now looked like he hadn't slept properly for six months._  
_Flashes of Potter's past leapt up, with Voldemort ripping through them._  
_'Harry.'_ Dumbledore whispered low, unable to give Potter any comfort or aid. This was something only Potter himself would have to battle. 

_'"So weak,"' Voldemort said, as he rifled through more and more memories. '"So vulnerable, look at me."'_  
_'Harry,' Dumbledore tried again, in the same low tone. 'It isn't how you are alike. It's how you are not. Harry?'_  
_Draco saw Potter's eyes become fixed on his friends - who had just made their way into the Atrium, behind Dumbledore._

_Potter suddenly began to think of his friends - or was forced to by Voldemort choosing that moment to delve into memories of them._  
_'Your the weak one...' Potter spoke quietly allowed, but to his mind as well, '..and you'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you.'_  
_Next, Potter was flung on to his back as Voldemort left his mind._  
_'You're a fool, Harry Potter.' Snake face went on, as he now stood over Potter's still form. 'And you will loose... everything.'_

_Next the fires in the grates burst into life and out stepped the Minister, Fudge himself. Behind him came Percy Weasley. Fudge looked at the destroyed Atrium, but his eyes fell upon Voldemort. His eyes widened in shock._  
_'He's back!' Fudge said, his bottom lip quivering slightly. He knew his career was finished..._

 

 _..The scene at the Ministry faded only to be replaced with another. Potter was in the Gryffindor Boy's dorm room, packing his trunk. He closed it and sat down on his bed, thinking back to when he and Dumbledore returned to the castle..._

_..Draco was now in the Headmaster's office, both Dumbledore and Potter were seated in chairs facing each other._  
_'I know how you feel, Harry.' Dumbledore said in a low tone._  
_'No, you don't.' Potter replied, as he looked at the man. 'It's my fault.'_  
_'No, the fault is mine.' Dumbledore cut in. 'I knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort made the connection between you. I thought by distancing myself from you, as I have done all year... he'd be less tempted, and therefore you might be more protected.'_

_'The prophecy said: "Neither can live while the other survives."' Potter went on after a moment. 'It means one of us is gonna have to kill the other, in the end.'_  
_'Yes.'_  
_'Why didn't you tell me?'_  
_'For the same reason you tried to save Sirius. The same reason your friends saved you. After all these years, after all you've suffered... I didn't want to cause you any more pain.' Dumbledore finished. 'I care about you too much.' ..._

 

 _..The next scene was of all the students walking up to the waiting Hogwarts Express. Potter, Weasley, Granger, Weaslette, Longbottom and Lovegood were about to walk up the steps and on to the platform, when Potter spoke._  
_'I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me.'_  
_'What's that?' Granger asked._  
_'That even though we've got a fight ahead of us... we've got one thing that Voldemort doesn't have.'_

_'Yeah?' Weasley asked._  
_'Something worth fighting for.' Potter finished with a slight smile, as he stepped up and on to the train..._


	37. Memory VI: Sixth Year

_..Draco appeared in some kind of dream that Potter had evidently been having at the time. Draco couldn't make any sense why Potter would be roaming through this dark place, and only seeing flashes of every day things. Draco watched as Potter discovered where the locations were of six items: a book... a locket... a cup... an odd looking tiara... a snake and a manky old ring of little to no value._  
_Not only did Potter discover where they all were, but he also found out what curses had been place on or around them for protection. All except the snake, that was powerful on its own to need any outside protection..._

_..Next Draco appeared in a village late at night with Potter and Dumbledore._  
_'Welcome, Harry, to the charming village of Budleigh Babbington,' the Headmaster was saying, as the two walked a short way up one street, before stopping outside the small front garden of a large grand-looking house. 'Harry, I assume, right about now, you're wondering why I've brought you here. Am I right?'_  


_'I did wonder, yes.' Potter replied. 'But I scratched that thought, Sir, after all these years, I just sort of go with it.'_  
_Standing there at the open gate, Dumbledore looked up the front path to the front door. He could just make out in the gloom that the door had been blown off its hinges._  
_'Wands outs, Harry.' He said, as he took out his own, before starting up the path..._

_..Once inside, Draco, along with Dumbledore and Potter could see that the house had been completely trashed._  
_'Horace?' Dumbledore whispered, as he walked about, his wand held high above him shining bright over the many scratch marks in the walls._  
_'Horace?' He whispered again, as he and Potter walked into what had once been the study._  
_Everything in the room had been turned over just like the rest of the house... Well, almost everything. There was a large over stuffed purple armchair sitting in the corner, by the window._

_Dumbledore stepped over to it and after contemplating it being there, he lunged forward and jabbed his wand into it._  
_'Merlin's beard!'_  
_The armchair stood up and turned into an old portly man._  
_'No need to disfigure me, Albus.'_  
_'Well, I must say you make a very convincing armchair, Horace.'_

_'It's all in the upholstery. I come by the stuffing naturally,' the man, Horace said, patting his belly. 'What gave me away?'_  
_'No Dark Mark above the house. That, and the dragon's blood.'_  
_'Oh.' Horace replied, then his eyes landed on Potter._  
_'Oh, yes, introductions.' Dumbledore went on. 'Harry, I'd like you to meet an old friend and colleague of mine... Horace Slughorn. Horace... well, you know who this is.'_  
_'Harry Potter.' Slughorn whispered, chuckling. ..._

_..Draco then saw Slughorn talk to Potter about how much like he looked like his dad, but that he had his mother's eyes. Draco was starting to see little differences in Potter's face, whenever someone mentioned his pedants to him. HE could see that Potter was getting fed up with how much he looked like his dad, if the very slight nervous twitch in Potter's left eyes was anything to go by. Draco shook his head and continued to follow what Slughorn was saying about his photograph collection. The man had a photo of Lily Potter right at the front, as well as the captain of the Holy Head Harpies Quenog Jones, Barnabus Cuffe, editor of the Daily Prophet and Regulus Black, Sirius Black's younger brother sitting with his Quidditch team..._

_..Draco then found himself outside the house again, along with Dumbledore and Potter. The Headmaster had a look on his face as though he was waiting for something. They didn't have long to wait. The door behind them was yanked open and Slughorn stepped out._  
_'Alright!' He said. 'I'll do it. But I want Professor Merrythought's old office, not that water closet I had before. And I expect a raise. These are mad times we live in. Mad!'_  
_Dumbledore nodded at Slughorn, before he turned around with Potter._  
_'They are indeed.'_  
_Together, both Headmaster and student walked away..._

 

 _..The scene changed to the Hogwarts Express and Draco appeared in a compartment, with Potter, Weasley and Granger. They were talking about Draco and what he was doing in Knockturn Alley._  
_Potter reckoned on a initiation ceremony. Draco scoffed and was surprised that Granger wasn't helping fuel Potter's burning fire of conviction, but trying to shut him up. After a short while, Potter got out his invisibility cloak and went along to the Slytherin occupied carriage, where he threw down some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and made his way into Draco's compartment..._

_..Snippets came next of Draco seeing his past self stamp on Potter's face - breaking his nose... Then the welcoming feast and the usual introductions of new staff. Slughorn for Potions and Snape for Defence... and finally Dumbledore's speech about Dark Times and Voldemort..._

_..Potions was the next scene, their first lesson with Slughorn. Draco looked on as Potter took an out a previously own copy of the sixth year potions textbook from the cupboard and went over to his desk. He opened it and found an inscription on the first page. Draco read it over Potter's shoulder. "This Book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince." Draco raised a brow at that. Half-Blood Prince? Who could that be? He shook he head and focused in on Potter once again, who seemed to be thinking along the same lines. So that was how Potter became so good at Potions, the book was filled with the Prince's own notations..._

 

 _..Next Draco was in Dumbledore's office._  
_'Good evening, Harry. You must be wondering why I summoned you here tonight. The answer lies here.' Dumbledore stood and walked around his desk and over to a gilt glass case, containing little glass vials. It was filled with them._  
_'What you are looking at are memories. In this case, pertaining to one individual, Voldemort... or, as he was known then, Tom Riddle.'_  
_Dumbledore picked out one vial in particular._

_'This vial,' he went on, 'contains the most particular memory... of the day I first met him. I'd like you to see it, if you would.'_  
_Potter took the vial and walked over to the stationary floating pensieve and after unstoppering it, poured it into the shallow bowl..._

_..Inside the memory, Wool's Orphanage appeared over a once grand gateway. Inside the dark grey building, a woman, the matron was talking a younger version of Dumbledore as they walked up the stairs..._  
_'I admit some confusion upon receiving your letter, Mr Dumbledore. In all these years Tom's been here, he's never had a family visitor. There have been incidences with the other children. Nasty things.'..._

_..Dumbledore entered Tom's room._  
_'Tom, you have a visitor,' said the Matron, before she turned and left them alone._  
_'How'd you do, Tom?' Dumbledore said._  
_Draco was surprised at how empty the room was of possessions. Just a few flint rocks on the window sill, a book on Tom's bed and a half hidden photo of a cliff-face and a large rock sticking up out of the choppy water below._

_'You're the Doctor, aren't you?'_  
_'No. I'm a professor.'_  
_Draco looked at Tom. The boy (even this young) didn't trust easily - if at all, as he looked at Dumbledore through half closed eyes._  
_'I don't believe you.' Tom said. 'She wants me looked at. They think I'm different.'_  
_'Well, perhaps they're right.'_

_'I'm not mad.'_  
_Not yet you're not, Draco thought._  
_'Hogwarts is not a place for mad people.' Dumbledore went on. 'Hogwarts is a school. A school of Magic.'_  
_There was a frigid pause._  
_'You can do things, can't you Tom? Things the other children can't.'_

_'I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt... if I want.' Tom replied._  
_There was quiet in the room for a few moments._  
_'Who are you?'_

_'Well, I'm just like you, Tom. I'm different.'_  
_'Prove it.'_  
_Draco looked from Tom to Dumbledore, while the wardrobe in the corner by the door went up in a sudden blazing inferno. Tom's eyes lit up with shock, surprise and burning desire. Dumbledore turned to face the blazing wardrobe, then back to the boy._

_'I think there's something in your wardrobe trying to get out, Tom.'_  
_Tom got up and went over to his wardrobe, the fire died out as he opened the door and took out a small tin box. He brought it over to his bed, removed the lid and tipped out the meagre contents on to his duvet._  
'Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts, Tom. At Hogwarts, you'll be taught not only how to use magic, but how to control it. You understand me?' 

_Dumbledore turned to leave, but was stopped on the threshold of the room when Tom spoke again._  
_'I can talk to snakes too. They find me. Whisper things. Is that normal for someone like me?'_  
_Dumbledore turned back around to face the boy, looking paler than when he entered earlier..._

 

 _..The memory faded and Draco was back in the present day with Potter and Dumbledore. After a few deep breaths, Potter spoke._  
_'Did you know, sir? Back then?'_  
_'Did I know I'd just met the most dangerous dark wizard of all time? No. If I had, I... Over time, while here at Hogwarts... Tom Riddle grew close to one particular teacher. Can you guess who that might be?'_

_Potter knew where this was going, Draco could see it in his eyes - Dumbledore was manipulating him, into getting close to someone. And the Headmaster knew he would do it too._  
_'You didn't bring Professor Slughorn back simply to teach Potions, did you, sir?' Potter replied, surprising Draco, who had been thinking of someone else._  
_'No, I did not. You see, Professor Slughorn possesses something I desire very dearly. And he will not give it up easily._  
_'You want me to be 'collected' by him.' Potter went on. 'You know, Professor. I'm being to see why Voldemort never trusted you. You like to use people. Well, I won't be your pawn. Not for this. Goodnight sir.'_

_Potter made his way to the door, while Draco looked back at Dumbledore who had a shocked and upset look on his face._  
_'I'm sorry you feel that way, Harry.' He said. 'But you must do this.'_  
_'No, Headmaster. I must not. I am a human being, or have you forgotten that? I'm not something to be collected or manipulated.'_  
_'Harry I--'_  
_But Potter had already slammed the door shut behind him..._

 

 _..Draco was surprised to find Potter next, knocking on Snape's door._  
_'Come.'_  
_Potter took a deep breath, opened the door and went in._  
_'Potter, what can I do for you?' Snape asked, as he looked up from his grading._  
_'I would like to ask you something, Professor, and I would like an honest answer if you will, please.'_  
_Snape raised a brow, but nodded slightly._

_'What do you really see when you look at me, Professor? A weapon? A boy, merely trying to get through school? Or someone that can be easily moulded and manipulated into the perfect pawn the Headmaster can move about?'_  
_Draco looked from Potter to Snape. Severus took a deep breath and stood up, stepped around his desk and came to stand directly in front of Potter - who had tensed up, yet stood there straight and as tall as he could, while looking at Severus with a surprisingly blank face._

_Severus stood there looking down at the short boy in front of him for a few minutes, before he took out his wand and conjured two armchairs and a pot of tea for two. He gestured for Potter to take a seat. Draco could see that Potter was surprised and yet unsure, but sat anyway. He didn't want to piss Snape off anymore that he may have done already, simply by being here. Yet the man seemed calm, though you never could tell with Snape._

_'I have never lied to you, Pott-- Harry.' Snape replied, surprising Potter and Draco by his calm tone, as he too sat down. 'And I have no intention to ever do so. I'm going to tell you something, that you do not know. I do not hate you Pott-- Harry. I have to act that way because of my role as a spy for Dumbledore, and also because the Death Eater's children in Slytherin would be suspicious, if I did not hate the Boy-Who-Lived. Now to answer you questions... Do I see you as a weapon? No. I do not. And Dumbledore doesn't in his own way. But he does seem to see you as not just a mere schoolboy, but as a chess piece that he can manipulate and move about his life-sized chessboard. Do I see you as someone who is easy to mould and manipulate? Yes and no. Not all the time. There are times when you seem to subconsciously submit to things... but when you're up against Voldemort, you are hard to mould and manipulate.'_

_Snape paused and after pouring out for the two of them, he took a few sips of tea._  
_'What do I see when I look at you, Harry?' he went on, as he placed his cup back onto its saucer on the small table between them. 'I see you, Harry. A boy trying to fit in, in a world he isn't quite comfortable being in. A boy who has the features of both his mother and father... and I'm not just referring to your eyes. You also have a few other characteristics that Lily had.'_  
_Potter sighed in relief._

_'You thought it was just your father, that you took after?'_  
_'Well it doesn't help that everyone I meet says, "How much you look like James, except your eyes. You have your mother's eyes." You've done it, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Slughorn, Lupin and Sirius all did it.' Potter replied. 'I was starting to get a bit put out.'_  
_'A bit?' Snape asked, with one brow raised._  
_'Okay, a lot.'_  
_Draco was surprised to see a tiny smile appear on Severus' face at Potter's reply._

 _'So, what are my mother's characteristics that I also possess, Professor?' Potter asked, completely missing Snape's tiny smile._  
_'You have bravery at standing up to people, for people you may or may not know. Also your temper is all your mother's. As well as your nose and lips are Lily's, along with her eyes.'_  
_Potter's sudden smile spread across his face, while Severus nodded and finished his tea._

_'I have to do what Dumbledore was hinting that I do, haven't I?'_  
_'And what was that?'_  
_'I have to allow myself to be 'collected' by Slughorn. You know, I really wish Dumbledore would just trust me more. I may not be good at Occlumency, as one night I went on a trip into Voldemort's mind and discovered some things that he did to himself, before he hid the evidence. I know what they are and how many there are... and how they are defended.'_

_'What are you referring to, Harry?'_  
_'Who's side are you really on, Professor?' Potter asked._  
_Severus blinked._  
_'I... I am on the side of the Light. I fight for you, and Dumbledore. Why?'_

_'Do you know what a Horcrux is?'_  
_'It's very dark magic. You kill, split your soul and place that split piece into an object. It's supposed to make you immortal. Why?'_  
_'Voldemort made six, as far as I'm aware.' Potter replied._  
_Severus' eyes went wide._  
_'And you know what they are and how they're protected?'_

_Potter nodded._  
_'Wait here a moment, Harry.' Severus finished, as he stood up and went over to his fireplace..._

_..The scene faded in and out of focus for a moment, before Draco could see Severus and Potter had been joined by Dumbledore. Severus relayed everything that Potter had told him to the Headmaster. Draco was pleased to see Dumbledore was utterly shocked that Potter had got one over on him._  
_'What are they, Harry?' Dumbledore asked, as he took the newly conjured armchair and sat himself down it in, facing both Severus and Potter._  
_Potter turned and stared hard at the Headmaster._  
_'Are you going to be truthful with me now, sir?'_

_The Headmaster was wide eyed as he looked from Potter to Severus and back._  
_'It's a simple enough question to answer, sir. Yes or No?'_  
_Dumbledore looked to Severus and found the black clad man nodding his head steadily. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to face Potter._  
_'Yes, Harry. I will tell you the truth.'_  
_Potter continued to stare hard at the old man a bit longer._

_'I don't believe you will.' Potter said. 'But I shall tell you anyway... The Horcruxes are as follows... The diary. Slytherin's locket. Ravenclaw's diadem. Hufflepuff's cup. Nagini and a Ring. Now of those six, only five remain. The diary I destroyed back in second year. Now, Ravenclaw's diadem is here at Hogwarts, its hidden in the Room of Requirement in the room of hidden things with no protection. Hufflepuff's cup is in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringotts. It has a duplicating curse upon it. Nagini is with Voldemort and is unprotected, as she is powerful in her own right. Slytherin's locket was originally hidden in a cave - the picture on the wall in Tom Riddle's room at the orphanage was the cave he used to hide it. It's protected not just by a deadly potion, but also by a lake of Infiri... but the locket is no longer in the cave, but is sitting in Kreacher's possession at Grimmauld Place. As for the Ring... Well,' Potter paused and took a sip of his tea, 'the ring, I know where it is and what it originally was. But I will not tell you where the ring is located. I will say that, of all the Horcruxes, the protections on the ring are more deadly than any of the others. I will deal with that one, though I will need to borrow something you have in your possession, Headmaster.'..._

_..The scene ended with Dumbledore looking surprised that Potter would need to borrow something of the Headmaster's to get the ring... Next Draco found himself in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, along with the Headmaster and Potter - who had Gryffindor's sword strapped around his waist._  
_'Kreacher!' Potter called._  
_'Master called Kreacher.'_  
_'Hi, Kreacher, can you please give me the locket Regulus gave to you?'_

_The aged elf's eyes widened before he popped out and popped back in again and handed Potter the gilt locket. Potter took it and duplicated it. He handed over the copy to the old elf, who smiled and popped out. Dumbledore took the locket and placed it on the table. Sword raised, Potter swung it and brought it down onto the last known remaining item belonging to Slytherin himself. Draco stumbled back wards and the locket let out a piercing shriek as it died._  
_'Believe me now, Headmaster?' Potter asked with a cold edge to his tone._  
_Dumbledore was about to replied, when Potter cut him off._  
_'You know what? save your breath, sir. Like Professor Snape, I can also play my part well. Just like I played my part during those Occlumency lessons.'..._

 

 _..Next Draco found himself back at Hogwarts on the seventh floor watching as Potter - alone this time - paced back and forth in front of the black expanse of wall, willing the door to appear. When it did he went inside, quickly followed by Draco. They were standing in a vast vaulted room, filled floor to ceiling with forgotten things..._

 

 **... SS/HP ...**

 

Meanwhile back in the present day at Snape Manor, Severus and Harry were busy cleaning and decorating a few of the unused rooms. They knew it would take a while for Draco to view all six years worth of memories, no matter if Harry had cut them down to just what the blond needed to see. So they needed something to keep themselves occupied.  
One of the rooms Harry had fallen in love with was the music room. It was covered in dust sheets, had a thick layer of dust on the floor and very dark window. So dark with dust and grime, that you could no longer see the intricate design on it made of stained glass. 

Harry called for Dobby and Winky and the three of them set to work. The two elves began cleaning the window, while he set about cleaning the floor. Once the floor was partially cleaned, Harry removed the dust sheets in that area and found two cream sofas and a lovely large blue persian rug. Next he cleaned up the grand fireplace and its white marble surround. The walls were cleaned as well. what had been yellowing walls were now sparkling cream with gilt brocading running around the edges. The ceiling was dusted and Harry found artwork, sort of like that of the Sistine Chapel - but this ceiling had different musical instruments being played by people from every century. Some were indoors and some were sitting outside. 

Harry then moved on to the largest item in the room covered by a sheet. After he had cleaned the floor around it, he removed it and found a large black grand piano. He pulled the stool out and sat down and lifted the cover and found pure ivory keys under it. Harry brought his right hand down and played rested it upon them. He had always wanted to play the piano, but the Dursleys had never allowed it. As he sat there the light in the room soon shone through in many colours. Harry turned and found that the window was now sparkling clean. It was a large stained glass window, made up of pinks, purples, blues, red, yellows, greens, clear glass, golds, silvers and greys. 

It depicted a man dressed in chain mail with a robe over that with a red cross in the centre. He was a knight of some sort. Surround him were a few things, gold coins, corn, and a temple of some kind. As well as a small golden cup. Running along the bottom were the words: William Snape-Sinclair. That name had Harry puzzled, but it was taken from his mind when the door opened and in came Severus. 

'Harry?' Severus asked, coming into the room. 'Ah, I see you've found my Great Uncle's music room.'  
'Can you play at all, Severus?'  
Severus came over and Harry scooted over to make room. Severus sat down and placed his hands upon the keys and his feet upon the two peddles.  
'I may be a little rusty, Harry. I haven't played for several years.'  
Harry simply nodded and smiled. 

 

Severus began to play a slow melody, it was filled with emotions, that Harry felt, as the tempo went up. Severus played very well, especially for someone who hadn't been near a piano in years. Severus came to the end and turned to Harry. Harry had tears in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall.  
'That was beautiful, Sev.'  
Severus simply smiled and put his arm around Harry's shoulders and drew him inside his side, while the two elves continued to finish off the cleaning around them. Once everything was spotless, the two elves smiled and silently popped themselves out. 

'Can you teach me to play, Severus?'  
'I'd be delighted to, Harry.'  
Harry smiled and pulled himself away from Severus and looked back at the window.  
'Severus, I'm sure I've heard that name before. Who was he?'  
Severus looked over at the window. 

'That is my many times Great Grandfather, he started the Snape line. William Sinclair or St Clair. He was a founding member of the Knights Templar. They liberated treasures of great historical value and hid them somewhere, although people have searched over the centuries, no one has succeeded in finding where they hid it.'  
'What was the treasure?' 

'Supposedly the Ark of the Covenant, the Holy Menorah of Solomon, the Holy Grail - although there is some debate on the what the Grail actually is... is it a cup or was it Mary Magdalene. No one knows for sure. Or it could be Jesus' body itself. Again no one knows. But they did hide things very well. I've always had a suspicion that the Templars had to have been magical, myself. After all the way they were killed in the end and how they could hide something like the Grail or the Ark for so long... Sinclair also built this manor. Back then it was ironically called: _Græll Hall_. Then once St Clair changed his name to Snape, it became known as Snape Manor. The manor still holds its secrets Harry. There are rooms in this house that have never opened, Sinclair's private chapel disappeared soon after he died, and even the blueprints look odd compared to the updated versions I have of the lay out of this house.'  
'Do you think that Sinclair could've hidden some of the treasure here?' Harry asked. 

'It could be possible. As I said, there are rooms in this place that have never revealed their secrets. Its a bit like the Department of Mysteries. Sometimes doors appear where there wasn't a door before, but...'  
'Sounds more like the door to the Room of Requirement to me.' Harry replied.  
'Maybe.' Severus finished, as he stood up and looked at his watch. 'Come on Harry, lets go downstairs and eat dinner. 

 

 **\- TLTW -**

 

After dinner, Severus went to the library to look up a potion or two, while Harry went upstairs to their bedroom and had a shower. Once dry, Harry had an idea. He took his wand and conjured Prongs.  
'Severus, come upstairs to the bedroom, I've got something I found earlier to show you.' Harry said to the stag. 'Go and find Severus.'  
It nodded silently, before cantering out of the room. Harry smiled and got ready. 

A few minutes passed by, before the door to the bedroom opened and Severus came in. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared, his dark eyes dilating and his mouth dropping as he stared down at Harry, lying there completely naked on their bed, fully erect, with his hands tied above his head to the bedposts. The sight had Severus hard and aching in his trousers. He growled, banished his clothes and stepped over to the bed.  
'Cheater.' Harry said with a smile.  
Severus swooped down and kissed his young husband senseless. Soon he straddled Harry's body with his own as he his slow descent downward, kissing as much of Harry as he possibly could. 

Severus spread Harry's legs wide and swallowed his cock right down to the root, making his bound husband moan and whimper wantonly. Harry began to thrust his hips off of the bed, until Severus grabbed hold of them with both hands and held him down to the bed. Harry whined as Severus chuckled around the cock in his throat. Harry came soon after and Severus swallowed all of his husband's lovely creamy essence. 

Once he had pulled his mouth free of that lovely cock, Severus lubed up two finger and slid them one at a time into Harry, making him writhe and whimper all over again. Soon he had Harry begging. Severus removed his fingers from that lovely tight heat, lured up his cock before sliding it into his husband. His Lover. His Harry. They looked deeply into each other's eyes as Severus slowly slid into Harry. 

They made slow and sensual love at first, but as the two were nearing their breaking points, Severus pulled out, before slamming back in at top speed making Harry shriek in ecstasy with want and need. Severus continued to pound into him until Harry cried out and came hard all over his chest. Severus continued to plough into Harry for a few moments more, before he came deep inside Harry's gloriously tight heat. Severus pulled out and, after cleaning them up and untying Harry's hands, Severus pulled Harry to him and they fell asleep. 

 

 **... SS/HP ...**

 

_..Draco watched as Potter disillusioned himself and waited. Nagini came into view, slithering her way up the street, she was just passing Potter when her head was cut clean off the rest of her body..._

_..Next came snippets... A day spent in Hogsmeade, Potter enjoying spending time with his friends, looking in a few of the shops before heading to the Three Broomsticks for some refreshment... Potter and friends were seated at a table enjoying their Butterbeers when a voice that sent a chill down the spines of everyone in the room._  
_'Harry Potter. Come out and face me.'_  
_Potter stood up and made his way to the door..._

_..The village was completely and utterly destroyed. The only building still standing was the Three Broomsticks. There was bodies scattered all over the place, students, villagers, Professors and Death Eaters. In the middle of all that Voldemort and Potter stood duelling, while the remaining Professors and villagers were fighting the still standing Death Eaters..._

_..Voldemort soon fell as he was disarmed by Potter. Everyone still standing around them stopped battling and turned to look, as Potter stepped up the fallen Dark Lord. There was silence, as everyone including Voldemort all looked at Potter who took out of his pockets a silvery cloak... a ring, that he placed on his finger... and a wand that looked very familiar._

_'Tom Riddle, meet the holder of the Deathly Hallows. Me. Harry Potter, Master of Death.' Potter said, as he donned the cloak. 'Death has waited far too long for you, Tom. He isn't particularly happy with you.' Potter raised the Elder wand at Voldemort. 'All your Horcruxes are destroyed...' The terrified Dark Lord tried to scuttle backwards using his hands and feet, as he kept his red eyes on the wand tip in Potter's hand. A great black smoke came billowing out of the tip and rushed at Voldemort._  
_'Goodbye Tom.'_

_Voldemort's body was engulfed in the black smoke. There was silence as everyone's eyes were riveted on the smoke. There was no sound. Just a swirling vortex of smoke. Bellatrix shrieked and shot curse after curse, only to be brought down by Flitwick with a well placed cutting hex to her arms and legs. Lucius was also brought down by four stunners cast by Longbottom, Granger, Weasley and Severus, who was completely unharmed. The black smoke soon faded out of existence, taking Voldemort with it..._  
_..The scene faded and all went black..._

Draco felt a jolt from behind him and he found himself being pulled upwards. Before he knew it he was back in the present day, lying on the floor of his bedroom in Severus' manor. He sat up and raised his eyes to the shallow silver basin sitting innocently on his desk.


	38. Ron's View of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A short little chapter._

Draco got up off the floor and sat down on his bed, where he contemplated over everything that he had seen in Potter's memories. Potter had never done anything to him per say, he had simply tried to manage his way through school. It had been himself who had started the fights with the raven-haired boy. He sighed, then shuddered as he thought back to scene on the train, on their way to Hogwarts for sixth year when he stamped on Potter's face. 

He waited until he was sure that Severus and Potter had gone to bed, before he packed his things, shouldered his bag and left his room. Down the stairs and out through the front door, down the drive and past the main gates. Once past the wards, he apperated to the last place anyone would think to look for him. His boyfriend's house. When he appeared in the garden with a soft pop, he unlocked the door and made his silent way through the kitchen, the living room and up the stairs until he reached the right door. He turned the handle and crept in. 

 

Ron woke up the next morning and stretched, only to find someone else in his bed with him. He turned and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. Huh, he thought that Draco was staying with Snape - not that he minded. Ron could feel the blond's erection pressing against side, smiling, with his right hand he grabbed it. Draco moaned and began to thrust his hips into the hand. The sleeping blond hoped that the hand around his cock belonged to his 'Sir'. His dominant. His Ron. 

Ron thought back to how they had gotten together, as he palmed Draco's cock through his underwear... 

 

 **...Harry's Wedding Day...**

Ron was pissed at Malfoy for trying to stop his best friend's wedding, that he didn't go home with his family. As soon as Severus and Harry had left, Ron went in search of the blond. He eventually found him down in Snape's rooms, after he had floo'd in when he remembered hearing Snape say that he had locked Malfoy in. The tension in the room was palpable as soon as he stepped out of the grate, and soon a fight broke out between them. Ron won easily, by pinning the blond to the floor beneath him. After some struggling on Malfoy's part, Ron felt his cock stir. He had always had a secret hankering to dominate the Ice Prince of Slytherin, and seeing as he had an opportune moment, he acted on it. He leant down and assaulted Malfoy's mouth with his own. 

Ron soon felt Malfoy go still and limp under him. Smirking, while he continued to devour Draco's mouth, his large hands began to roam all over the body under him and groped as much as he could. After a couple more minutes of this, Ron sat up and straddled the boy, before giving him a good talking to. It wasn't long before Draco submitted himself to the tall redhead. 

They spent the rest of their time together talking about what they liked to do in the bedroom. Ron smirked wickedly at hearing what Malfoy liked to do, making Draco shudder a good shudder. The two of them knew that there would be some shtick for their unlikely coupling - but it felt right to them, surprisingly. 

 

 **...Present Day...**

Ron gave Draco's cock a hard yank - making the blond gasp and wake up.  
'Morning Minx.' Ron said. 'When did you get here, baby?'  
'Sometime late last night.' Draco whimpered. 'Please Sir. Please make me come.' 

'All in good time, my Minx.' Ron finished, as he let go of Draco - making the blond moan and whimper at the loss.  
Ron smirked as he took up his wand from the bedside table and cast it about, placing a heavy silencing charm on the room. He replaced his wand back on the table before he took hold of the duvet and ripped it off the both of them and dumped it on the floor. 

Draco looked good lying there, his blond hair all tousled and his briefs tented. Draco's mouth dropped, and his eyes widened as they roamed over Ron's muscled body and landed on his cock. It was much larger and thicker than his own, with trimmed red hair at the base and on his pelvis. Ron's balls were large low hangers and heavy looking. 

'Yes baby. You'll get my large cock down your throat and up that tight hungry arse of your's very soon, if you're good.'  
Draco mewled and leant forward and kissed his boyfriend.  
Ron growled, as he grabbed the blond by his hair and pulled his mouth away, before he yanked the boy down by his hair across his lap. 

'That was very naughty, baby.' Ron said, as Draco mewled. 'You do not help yourself to _any_ part of my body. I help myself to yours. I give. You take. Understand?'  
Draco whimpered in response, as Ron brought his hand down hard on to his arse.  
'I'm going to have to punish you now, baby.' Ron went on, as he brought his hand down hard again. 'With a good spanking.'


	39. Training Draco

Draco shuddered again. Smiling, Ron slapped him again and again. Soon he was all out spanking the blond over his lap, and Draco writhed and moaned, his cock hard in his briefs - which were immediately pulled off. Seeing the pale globes getting redder had Ron hardening, his cock was soon pressed against Draco's chest.  
'...!' 

 

Ron grinned widely and stopped spanking Draco. Instead he hauled himself up against his pillows, before ordering Draco to move. Draco did as he was told and moved, so that he was on his knees straddling Ron's waist, while his head and torso were lying on the bed between Ron's spread legs. With his arse in the air, he moaned as Ron quickly spread his arse cheeks apart and took a good look at the hairless, smooth crack, along with that lovely pink furled rose bud hole winking at him. 

 

Draco mewled and shivered as he felt Ron lean forward and blow up and down his exposed entrance. Eyes lighting up, Ron dived in and began to eat the blond out. Draco cried out at the feeling. It was utterly glorious having his Sir tongue-fuck him, he could feel his cock begin leaking pre-cum. He so wanted to touch himself. 

 

Ron soon got bored of eating out Draco's lovely little hole and pushed him aside. He got up on to his knees and rolled Draco over on to his back. He then grabbed his wand again and bound the blond to the headboard.  
'Please, Sir.' Draco whimpered.  
'Please what?'  
'Kiss me... Suck me... Fuck me!' 

 

Ron spread Draco's legs and then moved in, so that he was kneeling now between them - his nine inch long cock with its girth of seven inches rested on Draco's small six inch long and 4 inch girth. He leant down and kissed the blond's lips hard, before moving down to his neck littering kissed down his torso, chest and stomach before tongueing his naval and moving further south. He took Draco's small cock into his mouth and sucked on it hard - making Draco mewl wantonly. Draco raised his hips off the bed to try and get deeper into his Sir's lovely warm wet mouth - but was stopped, when Ron took his hand and pinned them back on to the bed. 

 

He removed his mouth from Draco and sat up.  
'That was very naughty, Draco.' Ron growled, making Draco shiver. 'I don't know if I should punish you for that.'  
'Please Sir - please - fuck me!' He panted.  
'Oh, I will.' Ron replied, with a wicked smile. 

 

Ron then took some rope and tied Draco's legs to the headboard as well, before he sat back again and looked at the blond bound in front of him - with his virgin hole exposed to him. He coated his right index finger with lube and inserted it into Draco.  
'Ohhhh!' Draco exclaimed, as Ron's finger slid deeper into his tight hole.  
'Merlin, you're tight!' Ron growled. 'I like that!' 

 

Ron continued to finger the blond, he could see that Draco took the penetration like the obedient boy he was becoming. The redhead then began to drive his finger in and out of Draco - making the boy moan and groan. Ron removed his finger and coated his cock, before kneeling up and guiding the large mushroom head of his cock to rest against Draco's slackened hole. 

 

Draco began shaking as Ron sank into him.  
'Oh Merlin!' he screamed out.  
'Relax!' Ron growled, as he sank further in. 'You're tight!'  
'Owww!' 

 

'Be a good boy for me and take it!' Ron said, as he pulled back quite a bit, before he slammed back in, nailing Draco's prostrate dead on.  
'FUCK!' Draco cried.  
Ron couldn't believe how tight Draco was. It was as though his arse was like a vice - clenching around him. That and combined with the exquisite heat and Draco's cries and moans were delightful. 

 

'That's it Draco, give up your arse to me!'  
'Yes!' Draco screamed, as he felt Ron hammer his prostate mercilessly. 'I'm cumming!'  
Draco's small cock exploded, shooting ropy pearls of hot white cum all over his chest.  
'Yeah!' Ron grunted, as he picked up a quicker pace. 

 

He had decided that fucking Draco was nothing short of mind-blowing.  
'I'm gonna have to fuck you're tight little arse everyday from now on, Draco!'  
'Yes, Sir!' He cried out.  
'You belong to me now!' Ron said, as he pummelled the blond's arse. 'You got that?!' 

 

'Yes Sir! Forever Yours!'  
Ron was close. A sweat broke out on his forehead as he felt Draco's hole squeeze him even harder - his heavy balls tightened and he growled. Ron drilled Draco's arse furiously, as he filled the blond's lovely arse full of hot cum. 

 

Once Ron had shot the last of his cum into Draco, he fell forwards and kissed the worn out boy - his cock still buried deep inside that exquisitely tight arse.  
'I love you, Draco.' He whispered, trying to catch his breath.  
'I love you too, Sir.' Draco replied tiredly.  
Ron slid out of Draco, making the boy moan at the sudden loss of being so full, and released his legs and arms from the headboard.  
Not long after, they were asleep.


	40. Harry Finds Out

Meanwhile, back at Snape Manor the same morning, Severus and Harry woke up to discovered that Draco wasn't there. 

 

It wasn't until they were sitting down for lunch that they found out where he was, as an owl arrived with a letter for Severus. All it said was, was that Draco was fine and he had needed some time away from the manor to sort his thoughts out. 

 

It was nearing the time when they had to return to Hogwarts. Harry talked to Severus and had decided that when Severus returned to teach, he would not be going back. Harry had decided to finish his Newts via OPDL Owl Post Distant Learning. 

 

He had already send a letter to Dumbledore along with his resignation, and suggested Tonks as his replacement. So, on the last weekend of August, Severus returned to Hogwarts alone. 

 

**\- TLTW -**

 

Harry accompanied his husband to the gates, where they separated. Severus headed up to the castle, while Harry went down to Hogsmeade. 

 

There he pottered about the shops, buying a few things, books on potions and defence, new robes as well as some jeans, t-shirts and underwear. The new clothes shop that had been built after the battle, now catered for both Magical and Muggle folk alike. 

 

Afterwards, he walked down to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Fortescue now had two outlets. Diagon and here. Harry bought his favourite ice cream, and sat down outside the shop at one of the few tables and perused his new Advances Defence book, when two people walked past him. 

 

Looking up he saw Ron and Draco. The latter walking with slightly bandy legs. Eyebrow raised, Harry watched them as they made their way up to the Three Broomsticks. 

 

Shaking his head, he went back to his ice cream. When he had finished it, Harry stood up and decided to go and visit the Shrieking Shack. He walked up to the Three Broomsticks, and around the side and along the path that lead to the Shack. 

 

When he got there, he leant against the fence and thought back to third year and Sirius... and Remus. He breathed in deep and turned to leave. It was in mid-turn that he had to do a double take. 

 

Over on the little knoll, over-looking the shack were Ron and Draco, arms wrapped around each other, lips locked in a heated and on Ron's part a very demanding kiss. 

 

Harry stood there wide-eyed for a moment or two, until he remembered that time back at the beginning of sixth year, when he had woken up during the night, and Ron was mumbling in his sleep about wanting to fuck Malfoy into the next century. 

 

So they had finally gotten together it appeared. Harry chuckled as he saw Ron grab Draco by his arse and hauled him up, so that Draco wrapped his legs around Ron's waist. Shaking his head, Harry departed with a smile, leaving the two new love birds to themselves. 

 

The love they wanted, Harry had gotten the love he wanted, and it seemed now, so had Draco. Once he was back outside the Three Broomsticks, Harry apperated back to Snape Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you to everyone who liked reading this story. Bookmarked it, left Kudos and great comments. I'm sorry to end it so abruptly._
> 
> _I've decided to end TLTW here, as I was getting fed up with flamers. I have now taken the abuse of power out of this story, and flipped Draco's perspective of it._
> 
> _I have been toying with two ideas for a possible sequel._  
>  _1\. Was a more detailed account of how Ron and Draco got together. In this fic, Ron and Draco's relationship was only ever going to be the last few chapters, as it was mainly a SS/HP story._  
>  _2\. The other idea was a Da Vinci Code-type story, with Harry trying to find the hidden secrets of Snape Hall._
> 
> _I may even combine the two ideas into one story. For now I'll leave those ideas floating around in the ether of my mind, for a later time._  
> 
> 
> _SSD_


	41. Discussing the Writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _SSDSnape, author of the 'Love They Wanted' has decided to integrate himself into a discussion along with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Severus about himself and this story._

In the sitting room of Snape Hall sitting on the sofa and chatting were, Harry and Severus, along with Ron and Hermione. The topic of conversation was the writer SSDSnape - who wrote the story they had just been in. It was an interesting chat... apparently.  
'SSDSnape is a nice guy, from what I've heard,' Hermione stated. 'And the story he wrote, was interesting. The Love They Wanted, everyone wants that. I've just gone over it with a fine tooth comb, as is my want. And I've read the comments too.' 

'Did the story come off well?' Ron asked, as he leant forward and picked up his bottle of beer.  
'It started off well.' Hermione went on. 'And was alright ongoing. There were a few mistakes. The grammar could do with some work, but from what I've heard SSD didn't have a very good education and so when he writes - which he loves to do when the mood takes him - he is unsure, or perhaps another way of putting it is he is subconsciously unsure if he is putting the commers, colons, semi-colons, full stops etc in their right places. Other than that, the story is a good one.' 

'He bent the original Canon text to suite his story did he not?' Severus asked.  
'Yes. He completely cut off the seventh book and changed it to suit his ideas. Though he got quite a bit of shtick - or flames, as the Muggles put it.'  
'What for?' 

'For bad grammar, punctuation, spelling, going off on tangents different or slightly different to the main story - which then made it confusing.' Harry replied. 'Some were even slightly put out about Ron and Draco's getting together at the end. From what I've read of the comments, they felt it was a bit pointless. They were assuming that Ron and Draco would get together early on, much like myself and Severus. But SSD was mainly writing a Harry/Severus fic, with you Ron and Draco the last few chapters.' 

'I think he would have done,' Severus went on. 'I think he would've had a longer time with Ron and Draco getting together and not rushing it as he did in the end. If you look at all the comments the Muggles left. The flamers comments must have put him off writing it quite a bit. There was one about Abuse of Power, where Harry was still teaching at Hogwarts, while Draco got expelled. Now that shouldn't happen. SSD got a bit put out, that he couldn't write it like that as it was "Not how things should be done". He kept it like that for as long as possible, until he ended up changing it to Draco having made that bit up... And looking back on that bit, it works better. Obviously he took the flamers' comments to heart and took the time to consider his options. There was a pause between updates, due to flames left. Apparently on another HP fic he's written he's left a comment himself, stating: 'Flamers are welcome to comment, just don't expect a reply'. And so, instead of reading any flaming comments now, he simply scans them then deletes them. As he should do. As for myself, I think for a first attempt at a fan fiction story its all there, and it does make sense in areas. I would give it (if I was grading an OWL exam) an Exceeds Expectation, along with an Acceptable for the grammar etc.' 

Harry smiled, along with Hermione at the man.  
'He has Asperger's does he not?' Severus asked.  
Hermione nodded.  
'I hope he does well.' 

'Did I hear right that SSDSnape was considering writing a sequel to 'The Love They Wanted'?' Ron asked.  
'Yes, I heard that too.' Harry went on. 'Something to do with the Music Room's window and Sinclair-Snape. I'm intrigued to see if he does write it.'  
'Sounds to me,' Ron said, 'that the reason he made mine and Draco's relationship seem half-arsed and too quick, was because he'd had enough of the flamers and just wanted to be done with this story - that was technically his baby in a way. I mean it was his first fic.' 

 

 **\- TLW -**

 

 _ **Thanks guys.**_  
'What was that?' Hermione asked, as she looked about the room for the voice.  
'Whoever it was, I've never heard it before,' Severus replied, looking puzzled.  
_**It's the voice of the author here, SSDSnape.**_  
'Ah, I see.' 

_**I am still thinking about doing a possible sequel Harry, so hang in there.**_  
'Oh good.' Harry went on. 'With Sinclair-Snape?'  
_**Yes.**_  
'Yay! I look forward to it.' 

'I know from some of the comments you left, SSD, that you can be tight-lipped on answering some questions about what could happen in the next chapter. So I know, that if I ask you a question about what might be coming next, you won't answer.' Severus said.  
Silence was the only answer. 

'Will you be able to take on the flamers?' Severus asked. 'And not concern yourself with their comments?'  
_**If I manage to keep you, Professor,**_ (Severus raised a brow at the purring tone of the word 'Professor', while Harry, Hermione and Ron chuckled) _**at the front of my mind, keeping my mind and thoughts at peace. Then yes, I will.**_  
'Why are you three chuckling?' Severus asked the three friends. 

'SSDSnape loves you, as much as Harry does. And in that way too.' Hermione went on. 'Apparently after he read the original books by JK Rowling, he didn't think much of Professor Severus Snape, but--'  
_**But once I saw who took on the role in the films, I instantly thought, 'Now Snape has Sex Appeal'. And you definitely do too. *Growls low and seductively***_  
'Will there be more great sex between Sev and me, in the sequel, SSD?' Harry asked, in both excitement and hopeful longing.  
_**Oh, most definitely! The same can be said for Ron and Draco too.**_

After a bit of a pause the voice of the writer SSDSnape spoke again.  
_**Well, I must be going. I've got ideas to write down and plan out other unfinished HP fics I'm working on, as well as working in the Muggle world. See you all soon. Goodbye for now.**_  
'Goodbye,' replied everyone else.  
'Well, I now can't wait for a sequel. Especially if there's more sex between us, and more of Ron and Draco,' said Harry.  
Ron laughed and shook his head before he stood up and, after saying good night, he left for his home and Draco, who was no doubt waiting to be fucked senseless. 

Smiling, Hermione too got up, exchanged some final pleasantries, kissed both Harry and Severus on the cheek before she too left for home.  
When it was just the two of them, Severus and Harry looked at each other before forgetting about going on up to bed and simply taking advantage of the sofa and the slowing burning embers of the fire in the grate. They made passionate and in Harry's case vocal love, everything else forgotten. 

 

 **\- TLW -**

 

_Somewhere far far away, out in the Muggle world, sat on his bed typing away was SSDSnape, contemplating on how best to end this line.... Nope, what I did have has now gone. Ah well. I too am looking forward to writing more of The Love They Wanted 'verse. I wonder if anyone else is???_


End file.
